¿Flor o Abeja?
by Tetsuko-chan
Summary: El 2  año de Goenji en la preparatoria era tranquila y sin mayores problemas hasta que un nuevo alumno o alumna llegó a arruinarla, comenzando con su declaración...   Varias parejas- Yaoi *o* ...CAPITULO 12!
1. Chapter 1: El día perfecto I

_Hola! Este es el primer fic que subo que no es un one-shot, por lo que estoy muy nerviosa…asi que espero que les guste ._

_Ahora algunas cosas antes de leer el capitulo  
""-cuando la frase este entre comillas generalmente es lo que esta pensando el personaje (hay veces que las coloco para recalcar aglunas palabras u-.-)_

_Y debo decir que los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, salvo Kei Nakara que es invento mío xb_

_Eso, que lo disfruten :3_

Capitulo 1: El día perfecto I

La mañana era clara y tranquila, no hacia mucho frío ni calor sino la temperatura perfecta para caminar. Definitivamente era un buen día, tal vez uno de los mejores del año y él, Shuuya Goenji, no lo iba a desperdiciar.

-"Hoy es el día" – se repitió por decima vez, desde que salió de su casa no dejaba de recordarlo y no era para menos. Después de mucho pensar y repensar decidió que ya no podía seguir así, debía decirle a  
"esa" persona lo que sentía, aunque estaba seguro que no sería correspondido, pero de todas formas lo quería hacer.

En eso siente como una ráfaga de viento pasa cerca de él, levantando un poco de polvo a su alrededor.

-"que fue….?"

PAFFF!

KAZEMARU!

Con solo oír esa voz el chico platinado corrió el trecho que le faltaba para llegar a la esquina y encontrarse con lo que parecía ser un accidente. Frente a él se encontraba una bicicleta tirada y un poco más allá un chico de pelo azul claro con el uniforme de su preparatoria tirado en el piso, en el otro lado se encontraban sus amigos Kazemaru y Endo, este último ayudando al peliceleste a levantarse.

-heee?...Goenji!- gritó el castaño al ver a su amigo ahí parado- que haces aquí?

- Escuché que alguien gritaba y vine a ver que sucedía- respondió mientras se acercaba, lo cual era cierto en parte, ya que había tomado ese camino en especifico para encontrarse con Endo, sólo que no esperaba que fuera de este modo.

-haa…

-que es lo que pasó?

-bueno…veníamos caminando cuando ese chico apareció de la nada con su bicicleta- resumió Kazemaru mientras sacaba un poco de polvo que tenía en los pantalones.

-debería tener más cuidado, por suerte Kazemaru tiene buenos reflejos…..por cierto donde esta?- su voz sonaba algo molesta y su ceño medio fruncido solo acentuó más este hecho que no paso desapercibido por Goenji

- ahora que lo dices….

- ha! ahí esta! sigue tirado en el piso!

El castaño se acercó a toda velocidad al muchacho mientras los otros dos lo seguían, aparentemente su enojo se había esfumado tan rápido como un rayo y ahora se encontraba de cuclillas en el piso viendo al culpable de todo.

- estará muerto?

- claro que no, solo esta…dormido?- el peliceleste alzó una ceja al momento de voltearlo y verlo profundamente dormido o dormida?, si bien tenía el uniforme de hombre puesto sus rasgos eran un poco finos para ser un chico

- mmmmm….que hacemos? Lo despertamos?

-no lo sé

-en estos casos lo mejor es no moverlo mucho

- he? ha! claro! la gente que se golpea la cabeza debe estar quieta, bien pensado Goenji! – gritó emocionado Endo mientras que el peliblanco asentía y luego miraba al chico tirado en el piso para que no se notara el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Pero tampoco podemos dejarlo aquí tirado

- Tienes razón Kazemaru

En eso el peliazul comenzó a moverse, al parecer todo el griterío del castaño lo había despertado y sin más comenzó a estirarse para luego sentare abriendo los ojos muy levemente

-ho! despertó! como estas?

- u-.- - Kazemaru y Goenji les cayo una gotita, de verdad su capitán no podía evitar ser "efusivo" con los demás

- hee? yo?- preguntó con una voz somnolienta el susodicho mientras ser restregaba un ojo – bien

- no te sientes mareado?- preguntó esta vez Kazemaru

- no…para nada…he! espera!- entrecerró más los ojos, si eso es posible, viendo atentamente a Goenji que casi pierde el equilibrio por el grito del chico- veo borroso…

- O.o ha perdido la vista…- nuevamente una gotita les corrió por la frente a los acompañantes de Endo.

Kazemaru comienza a recorrer con la vista el lugar hasta que encuentra lo que estaba buscando

-"ahí están!"- de un salto el chico fue a buscar el objeto y después se acercó al muchacho- aquí están tus anteojos

-ho! arigatou! – aún con los ojos medios cerrados se coloco los lentes que eran circulares y enormes, para luego volver a observar a los 3 chicos – ahora si puedo ver ^o^

- Que alivio! bien hecho Kazemaru

- jejeje…

-es mejor que nos levantemos- interrumpió Goenji algo celoso de la situación, sin embargo los otros no lo percataron y solo obedecieron lo dicho por este

- Dime tu también vas a la preparatoria Raimon, no?

- he? …Raimon?…ha! si! lo siento, se me había olvidado XD…

- "se le olvido u._. " - pensaron los otros 3

- Lo siento es que hoy es mi primer día y aún no me acostumbro

- pero si vas al instituto porque doblaste?

- he? no es por allá?- dijo señalando el camino recorrido previamente por Endo y Kazemaru, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su bicicleta ya levantada

- Esa es la dirección contraria – ahora Kazemaru tenía una mayor certeza de que había chocado con alguien más despistado que su capitán

-he!pero si memorice bien el mapa para no perderme

-te memorizaste el mapa? …pero no te preocupes, nosotros también vamos a la preparatoria Raimon, así que porque no vienes con nosotros?- ofreció el capitán con su típica gran sonrisa

- hontou? creí que estarían enojados conmigo por casi haber atropellado a su amigo

- bueno…fue un accidente, además a Kazemaru no le sucedió nada grave, verdad?

-hai!

- Que alivio…entonces vamos!- dijo apuntando nuevamente a la dirección contraria

-emm…es por aquí- señalo Endo

- haaaa…gomen-gomen u^^

Así los 4 chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al la dichosa preparatoria

- Por cierto no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Mamoru Endo, el es Ichirota Kazemaru y el Shuuya Goenji- dijo mientras que los presentados hacían un gesto leve con la cabeza

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kei Nakara

Mientras hablaban Goenji no prestaba mayor atención, justo el día que para él era perfecto para declararse tenía que aparecer ese tipo raro, aunque él no era lo que más le molestaba, sino el hecho de que Endo viniera caminando junto a Kazemaru al instituto, desde cuando sucedía eso?, además no había notado cierto enojo por parte del castaño hacia el de anteojos por haber casi atropellado a Kazemaru?, aunque si lo pensaba bien igual esa reacción era normal, tal vez solo le estaba buscando la quinta pata al gato y en realidad no había entre ellos mas que una sana amistad

- "si…solo amigos" –ni el mismo se lo creyó, pero prefirió dejar hay el tema ya que no quería darle más vueltas, por ahora.

-nee…Nakara, te puedo preguntar algo?

-m?

- a ti te gusta el football?

-mmm…es el que persiguen un pelota?

- si…algo así u-.-

-amm…nunca lo he jugado, así que no puedo decir si me gusta o no "aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo en el colegio me pasaban llegando pelotazos u.u…pero gracias a eso ahora soy muy bueno esquivándolos xb"

-Nakara?

-he? que sucede?

- te quedaste ahí parado derrepente y creí que te dolía algo –dijo Endo medio preocupado, mientras que el otro se sonrojaba levemente por la vergüenza

-l-lo..s-s-siento –dice el chico mientras que volvían a caminar

- bueno..te estaba preguntando si te gustaría aprender a jugar?

- football?..verás…no soy muy bueno en ese tipo de cosas…porque?

-pero dijiste que nunca lo habías jugado :o

-bueno si….

-Endo ya déjalo, es claro que no le interesa- interrumpió Goenji claramente molesto, los otros 2 se asombraron ya que no entendían esa actitud tan repentina del peliplateado.

- he! yo no he dicho eso!- negó con la cabeza efusivamente- " demonios! primer día y ya enojo a la gente " yo no quería …- termino susurrando el chico

- no te preocupes- lo tranquilizó Kazemaru

-hai…

De ahí en adelante lo que quedo del camino nadie habló y al llegar a la preparatoria los 4 se separaron para ir a sus respectivas salas

- "Me pregunto porque Goenji reacciono así"- pensó ya más tranquilo el peliceleste en su sala. Estaba seguro que el chico no había dicho nada malo, entonces que era?

Derrepente el sonido de la puerta deslizándose lo sacó de sus pensamientos para ver como el profesor entraba seguido por el chico de anteojos

-Bien alumnos, antes de comenzar les quiero presentar a un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Kei Nakara y viene de Kanazawa- el chico hizo una leve reverencia- bien, puede sentarte en el puesto de atrás

El chico asintió y camino hacia el puesto señalado, pero entre medio al ver a Kazemaru se desconcentro y tropezó con quien sabe que cayendo de bruces al suelo

-Estas bien? – preguntó el profesor algo espantado

-H-hai – dijo sobándose un poco la nariz- "genial no ha pasado ni una hora y ya me están haciendo esa pregunta de nuevo u.u"

-Ha! Le esta saliendo sangre!- gritó alguien cercano a él, y en efecto asi era ya que el de lentes vio como unas pequeñas gotas caían directo al suelo desde lo que parecía ser su nariz.

- no… estoyg bieng, eng seriog- hablaba mientras se tapaba la nariz rapidamente y evitaba que siguiera sangrando

- Profesor si quiere lo llevo a la enfermería

-Si, creo que es lo mejor, gracias Kazemaru

El chico asintió y en 1 segundo había tomado al chico y lo había sacado de la sala para llevarlo a la enfermería

-Deg verdadg queg nog esg necesariog…mira ya dejo de- el chico no termino de hablar cuando un torrente de sangre comienza a caer de su nariz- demoniosg!

-Es mejor que te quedes así un_n

Ya en la enfermeria la profesora le paso algunos paños para que se los colocara en el sector y lo dejo recostado en una camilla

- Creo que ahora si se me paso- dijo sacando el paño pero el torrente de nuevo aparecio- esg queg acasog seg meg rompiog! – gritó frustado por la situación

- La enfermera dijo que no, solo que el golpe fue muy fuerte- aclaro kazemaru, mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de él

- neeg…nog teg pierdesg clasesg?

-mm…si, pero la enfermera salió por un momento a ver un lesionado en gimnasia y me dejo a cargo

-haag…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, Kazemaru miraba la nariz inflamada de su compañero y luego recordaba su caída más el encuentro con la bicicleta en la mañana

-" Ahora entiendo porque nunca ha jugado football…seguro se mataria intentandolo"- pensó al momento que se lo imaginaba desangrandose en la cancha despues de llegarle un pelotazo, sin embargo se reto mentalmente por imaginar esas cosas

-Kazemarug-sang

-emm…dime

- lo sientog

-he? porque?

- Por lo de la bicicleta y por tener que perder clases por mi culpa- dijo rapidamente para luego taparse la nariz antes de que esta comenzara a sangrar

- no te preocupes, ya Endo te dijo que no me habia pasado nada y ademas perder clases no es tan malo- lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa

- haig…entoncesg arigatoug- trato de sonreir también, pero con los lentes y el paño era imposible que el peliceleste lo viera

-de… nada- susurro el chico del viento, aunque el joven era medio, no, bastante torpe se veía que no era una mala persona, o por lo menos hasta ahora, pensó mientras el otro contaba los segundos para que su nariz dejara de sangrar como catarata.

Por otro lado, mientras Nakara se desangraba, un peliplateado no dejaba de girar su lapiz nerviosamente por entre sus dedos, lo cual no era para nada normal en él.

-"esto es demasiado"- pensó harto de la situación, nunca creyó que el tener que declararse lo pondria en ese estado tan vulnerable y mal humorado, tanto que habia llegado a tratar mal a ese cuatro ojos, el cual nada le habia hecho.

Levemente giró la cabeza para ver a su amigo y causante de ese nerviosismo tan ajeno a él. Con solo verlo no tuvo duda que tenía que declararse hoy, necesitaba saber lo que el castaño sentia por él aunque su amistad se viera afectada en el futuro.

- "Hablaré con él en el almuerzo" – pensó con renovada decisión.

CONTINUARA…

_Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado, ya en el proximo capitulo habra un poco más de Goenji y Endo, para aquellas q sean fanaticas de la pareja ^o^  
_


	2. Chapter 2: El día perfecto II

_Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron un review, de verdad me hicieron la persona más feliz de mundo, tanto que casi dejo mis estudios de lado xb  
Hay una duda que voy a responder antes de iniciar la historia y es aclarar que ésta ocurre cuando la mayoria tiene 16 años y ya van en la preparatoria, ya que siento que tengo más libertad para manejar a los personajes y colocarlos en situaciones más comprometedoras *o*_

_Ahora sean libres de leer el capitulo y espero que les guste non_

**Capitulo 2: El día perfecto II**

- Como te sientes?- preguntó aún preocupado Kazemaru al ver el parche que cubría la nariz media inflamada de su compañero

-Muy bien!

- Pero no te duele?

- Para nada! ^o^…ya me hice inmune al dolor

-"porque no me sorprende u-.-"

-por cierto…

-m?

- gracias por almorzar conmigo

El peliceleste solo asiente, la verdad tenía planeado comer con Endo y los demás pero después del accidente en la sala nadie tuvo mucho interes en Nakara y verlo solo en una esquina durante las clases le provoco cierto sentimiento de lástima, asi que termino invitandolo a almorzar con él; aunque no se sentía muy orgulloso por su acción.

Ya en el patio debajo de un árbol cada uno abrió su respectivo obentou

-pero que? O.o – Kazemaru casi pierde el equilibrio al ver el almuerzo del chico, si es que podia llamarse asi ya que era una montaña negra que sobresalia de la pequeña cajita.

-q pas?..ha! te refieres a esto? –dijo apuntando la montaña- es arroz

-arroz? "pero si parece un montón de carbón molido"

-si, lo hizo mi one-san…es que queria hacer el obentou de mi primer dia o algo así- dijo rascandose levemente la cabeza

- estas seguro que se puede comer?

- claro,ademas dicen que la comida quemada hace bien para el estomago non

- "no lo creo -.-" – pensó al momento que suspiraba resignado

- toma - le acerca su obentou- saca del mío

-pero Kazemaru-san no te vas a quedar con hambre?

- "tal vez, pero es mejor que tener que llevarrte otra vez a la enfermeria por dolor de estomago" no tengo mucha hambre en realidad…

-bueno, si tu lo dices…gracias por la comida- fue y tomo uno de los bocadillos del almuerzo de Kazemaru y lo comenzó a comer- O.o…es…es delicioso! *o*

-que bueno que te guste

-es que la comida echa en casa no se compara con la sopa instantanea

-sopa instantanea?

-hai! Últimamente es lo único que cómo ^^

Kazemaru al escuchar esto lo miro espantado, de seguro que por su mala alimentación se andaba quedando dormido o cayendo por nada.

-nee Kazemaru-san

-dime…- hablo mientras salia de su shock

-ese no es Endou-san y…como se llama el pelopincho?

-hee? Goenji?- el peliceleste se giró para ver el lugar señalado por Nakara y ver como Endo y Goenji caminaban en dirección contraria a ellos dandoles las espaldas.

-estaran buscando un lugar para almorzar?

-no lo creo "crei que iban a almorzar con el resto"

-les pregunto si quieren almorzar con nosotros?

-he? Yo…

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar el chico de cabello azulado ya se había levantado e iba en dirección a ellos

- no hay caso…-susurro con resignación

Por otro lado Goenji caminaba con Endo, este ultimo sin entender porque su amigo lo estaba llevando a un lugar tan apartado del colegio

-nee Goenji que es lo que tenías que decirme? –preguntó mientras su estomago sonaba pidiendo algo de comida-jejeje…lo siento

-no te preocupes, es mi culpa por haberte pedido que vinieras a esta hora- habló girandose para darle la cara al chico, al momento que Endo se ponía serio por la expresión que su amigo tenía en ese momento

-Goenji sucede algo?

- yo…"vamos es ahora o nunca" Endo- dijo muy serio- tu me g…

HEY!

-he? – Endou perdiendo toda la concentración voltea para ver quien habia gritado mientras que Goenji estaba apunto de quemar al tipo que lo habia interrumpido

-ho! Pero si es Nakara – sonrio Endo mientras el susodicho se acercaba alegremente sin saber que su vida peligraba con cada paso que daba

-fiuu por fin llegue, crei que no lo lograria…-suspiró exhausto

- O.o Nakara que te sucedió?

- he?…te refieres a esto?- dice mostrando su nariz- solo fue un accidente ^o^

-haa…

- "porque de nuevo tenia que aparecer este tipo? ¬¬"

- ya almorzaron? – en ese momento el estomago de Endo emite el caracetristico sonido causando un cierto sonrojo en este

-emm… los siento..no, no hemos comido

-quieren venir a comer conmigo y con Kazemaru-san?

-Kazemaru?

-hai! Estamos un poco más allá- dijo apuntando en dirección al árbol donde hace momentos antes estaba él

-bueno…-el castaño mira a Goenji el cual se estaba autocontrolando para no ir y descuartizar al peliazul- Goenji?

-emm…yo paso, ve tú- habló para luego irse dejando a los otros dos algo extrañados

-dije algo malo? "tal vez sigue molesto por lo de la mañana ;.; "

-no…o eso creo

-bueno …entonces vienes?

-emm..- miró por donde se había ido Goenji, de verdad quería saber lo que le pasaba a su amigo pero en este momento su estomago le pedía a gritos un poco de comida, asi que despues tendría que hablar con él- si

-yay!

De esta forma los dos chicos fueron al encuentro de Kazemaru que también se extraño por la partida de Goenji, sin embargo no hizo mayores averiguaciones al respecto.

Así el resto de la tarde pasó tranquilamente y cuando las clases se dieron por terminadas Goenji fue la persona más felíz de este mundo, después de un largo día podía ir finalmente a su gran y querida práctica, hoy más que nunca necesitaba jugar para despejar su mente

-"Aunque no se si me sirva si Endo esta presente"- pensó algo preocupado, después del incidente del almuerzo no se había vuelto a acercar al chico, pese a que Endo lo pasaba persiguiendo para retomar la conversación.

-"solo si ese chico no hubiera apar…"

KAZEMARU-SAN!

Goenji abrió los ojos como platos, es que acaso ese chico era una plaga?.Por otro lado el niño azulado se acercó al de cola de caballo con una gran sonrisa y con un cuaderno en la mano

-Nakara…-habló mientras se volteaba para ver al de anteojos

-Gracias por prestarme tu cuaderno – dice devolviendole el objeto

-de nada…terminaste de copiar los ejercicios?

-sip, de verdad te lo agradezco!…por cierto, por que estas con ese uniforme?

-porque soy del equipo de football y ahora tengo entrenamiento…por que me miras asi?- dijo con una expresión de miedo al ver que el chico a su lado lo observaba con emosión

-juegas football? Eso es genial!

-crei que no te gustaba

-he? Bueno no es que me llame mucho la atención "sobretodo por que todos los pelotazos terminaban en mi persona " …pero el estar en un equpio de deporte es realmente genial! Debes ser muy habil kazemaru-san!

El peliceleste sonrió con ternura, los ojos del chico le recordaban mucho a un niño pequeño que ve a un ídolo o algo así aunque el no se sentía como tal.

-la verdad no se si soy tan habil- contestó humildemente

-claro que si! Me puedo quedar a ver el entrenamiento?

-no creo que sea un problema

- yay! Arigatou! Prometo no molestar

-bueno unn

Bien eso no era bueno, no para Goenji por lo menos, ese cuatro ojos se estaba volviendo una molestia para el delantero. Tal vez si no se acercaba podria estar tranquilo, pero era demasiado tarde ya que Kazemaru ya habia bajado a la cancha y ahora el peliazul se le acercaba con una amigable sonrisa

-"Kei recuerda de controlar tu lengua para no molestar a …demonios! Como se llamaba?"

-"debo tranquilizarme, no es su culpa aparecer y arruinar todo"

Goenji!

El platinado giró su cabeza hacia la cancha y vió como su castaño amigo le hacia señas

-Goenji! Vas a bajar? O no?

El chico asintió a la vez que veía en la dirección por donde venía Nakara, sin embargo ya no habia nadie

-"Estaba seguro que venia hacia acá…"-pensó mientras bajaba hacia la cancha. Mientras que no muy lejos de ahí el peliazul se apoyaba en un árbol con la respiración un poco agitada por la reciente carrera que habia realizado para luego sentarse en el pasto para ver el entrenamiento

-"baka, baka, baka,…como se te olvida su nombre?"- estaba que se pegaba contra el árbol por su estupidez y mala memoria,cuando en eso escucha unos ruidos a sus espaldas.

HEY!CUIDADO!

El chico se da media vuelta para ver como una pelota iba directo hacia él quedando solo a centímetros de su cara, pero ante la sorpresa de los presentes la esquivo fácilmente para luego ir y devolvérsela a los de primer año como si nada hubiera pasado

-sumimasen!- dijeron a coro mientras hacian una pequeña reverencia

-no se preocupen – sonrió amigablemente, en eso siente como alguien se acerca rapidamente hacia él

- disculpa, estas bien?- frente a él se encontraba una chica de pelo medio verdoso largo que lo observaba con preocupación a la vez que fulminaba con la mirada a los de primero

-emm si! No me paso nada ^^

-que bueno n.n …ustedes no deberia estar calentando ¬.¬

-h-hai!-los tres chicos hiceron una pequeña reverencia para luego irse corriendo hacia la cancha

-lo siento mucho

-he? De verdad no fue nada u^^…gracias igual por preocuparte- dijo con una leve reverencia para luego darse media vuelta e irse a su puesto

-Espera!

-um?

-estas viendo el entrenamiento, no es asi? … porque no lo ves desde el banco?

-he?Se puede?

-hai! Ademas ves mejor desde ahí

-amm…esta bien

Asi fue como el chico termino en la banca de Raimon, conociendo a la peliverde llamada Aki y a Haruna, ambas ayudantes del club de soccer

-asi que viniste a ver a Kazemaru

-hai! Él es realmente genial! Y ahora que lo veo jugar encuentro que es aún más genial!- dijo con emoción mientras las otras dos sonreian

CUIDADO!

-he?

El chico se giro para ver como otra pelota iba directo a su cara, pero nuevamente logra esquivarla sin dificultades

-Nakara!estas bien?-preguntó Haruna mientras Aki iba a retar a los más jovenes para que tuvieran más cuidado

-hai!

-fiuu…que alivio

-gomenasai Nakara, no se que les sucede…

-amm…de verdad no te preocupes "maldición! Mi mal sigue! espero que no termine aquí también como el niño cabeza de pelota "

Pero como todo en la vida el chico no pudo evitar que en los siguientes 10 minutos el balón terminara llendo a su dirección, lo cual obviamente no pasó desapercibido para el resto del equipo.

-"es que acaso es un iman para los golpes?"- pensó frustrado e incredulo el pelilargo mientras veía por centesima vez como el chico esquivaba otra pelota

-nee…Nakara-san no te cansas?

-a que te refieres? –dijo mientras desviaba la vista hacia la menor

- bueno…desde que llegaste no has parado de esquivar pelotazos…

-haaa…en realidad es casi un reflejo, de hecho era muy bueno en quemadas gracias a eso ^o^

-ya veo un.n

-mmm…creo que será mejor que me vaya - dice levantandose mientras esquivaba otra pelota- no quiero seguir siendo el "foco" de atención.

Las dos chicas asintieron con una leve gotita corriendoles por detrás de la cabeza.

- Ha! Le podrian decir a Kazemaru-san que siento no poder quedarme al resto de la práctica?

- Hai! Aunque yo creo que lo entendera

-Arigatou Aki-san – el chico hizo una leve reverencia para luego salir lo más rapido posible del lugar, relajando así a la mayoría sobretodo a Kazemaru que pudo dejar de fantasear con la imagen de su amigo medio muerto en la cancha por una hemorragia.

Así el entrenamiento continuó sin mayores sorpresas y el equipo por fin pudo descansar e ir a sus respectivas casas quedando solo en el vestuario Goenji, Kido, Kazemaru y Endo

-Nos vemos mañana!- se despidio un muy alegre Kido, lo cual no paso desaperdibido por el resto, sin embargo no le tomaron mayor importancia

-nos vemos mañana!- gritó Endo mientras que Kazemru lo imitaba

-nee…Endo hoy tambien vamos a ir a la torre de metal?

-lo siento Kazemaru, pero tengo cosas que hacer, que te parece mañana?

-claro…entonces nos vemos

El peliceleste se despidió extrañado por el hecho de que Goenji no se despidiera de él ni del resto del equipo, al parecer algo lo tenía preocupado, sin embargo lo conocía bastante bien para saber que no le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos por lo que decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto e irse a su casa por una vez por todas, dejando a los otros dos solos

-Goenji…

-m? –el chico desvió su mirada del bolso para posarla sobre el de mirada castaña

-desde el almuerzo que estas extraño, te sucede algo? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi

El pelopincho palidecio, no sabía bien como empezar y decirle que actuaba así para evitar recordar que queria declararse y que si no fuera por cierto peliazul ya lo habria hecho

-lo se- dijo finalmente- no me sucede nada

-en el almuerzo tenias algo que decirme, que era?

Genial! Justo ahora la persona más despitada y olvidadiza del planeta recordaba justamente "eso", sin embargo por lo menos el chico mostraba preocupacion por él, lo cual era bueno o no?

-"bien esto era lo que queria"- nuevamente la confianza volvió en él y comenzó a levantarse lentamente, tenia solo una oportunidad y debía hacerlo bien.

En eso siente como pisa algo duro y redondo con su pie, el cual le hace perder el equilibrio y caer hacia delante sobre Endo, él cual tambien pierde el equilibrio terminando los dos en el piso y unidos por un beso.

-Kazemaru! Quiero unirme al e… O.o OMG!

CONTINUARA…

_Yo de nuevo! G__racias Shouko-Marigold, Yukiko-Kun,lauriita , Naoko-Chan y Conciencia por dejarme un review en este primer capitulo …de verdad espero q les haya gustado este segundo capitulo, aunque siento que la redacción no fue mi fuerte asi que espero que en el tercero lo pueda arreglar non_

Ahora las respuestas a sus review

_Shouko-Marigold: __si algo sucede entre Kei y Kazemaru? Bueno quien sabe, eso se vera con el tiempo XD …aunque ya en el 3° capitulo tal vez comience a aparcere algo más non.  
Por cierto me alegro q te hayan gustado esas partes, espero que en este segundo capitulo tambien te hayas reido :3_

_Yukiko-__Kun: si! Esas canchas son un peligro para la gente despistada y sobre todo para las que ademas atraen los pelotazos xb ...en todo caso si quieres q te sangre la nariz intentalo con la pelota de basquetball O.o que estoy diciendo! No lo hagas! Duele y sangra y sobretodo no sigas mi consejo!  
sobre keiXkaze ya lo veremos non y siiii Goenji anda bastante paranoico xb _

_lauriita: Espero que la aclaración del principio te haya ayudado, la verdad también se debe a como la serie aún no termina no quiero terminar en una encruzijada o mezclando todo dejando al final un gran desastre u._. …espero que esta continuacion y la "declaracion" de Goenji fueran de tu agrado ;)_

_Naoko-Chan: Arigatou! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero que este capitulo también te guste!_

_Conciencia: Gracias! Trato de hacer lo mejor posible a los personajes y soy feliz de que asi sea , tratare de seguir asi y de no desviarme mucho .__  
Y s__i..puede ser que Kei sea un poco protagonico por el momento, aunque espero en los siguientes capitulos centrarme en otras parejas ya que no quiero q se vuelva monotono en ese aspecto u.u …_

_Gracias nuevamente y espero sus comentarios, tanto buenos como malos non _

_PD: Antes que se me olvide, gracias a mi carrera no tengo mucho tiempo para subir, asi que voy a tratar de hacerlo por lo menos cada 1 semana u.u_


	3. Chapter 3: Las consecuencias de un beso

_Primero: MUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! De verdad que me alegran la vida!  
y bueno aquí esta el 3°capitulo, salen más personajes de Inazuma Eleven y espero que les guste ^o^_

Por cierto si no lo escribí antes lo escribo ahora, voy a tratar de subir los capítulos cada una semana, pero no siempre va a ser así ya que la universidad esta un poco pesada asi que si no subo por mucho tiempo esa es la razon u.u

**Capitulo 3: Las consecuencias de un beso**

Mal día, un mal día era para el peliazul, hasta la mañana era fría y oscura, totalmente diferente a lo que había sido ayer…"ayer", eso era exactamente el culpable de que no pudiera pegar ni un ojo en toda la noche, gracias a esa escena de la tarde: pelopincho y Endo en el piso, este último medio apoyado en la pared mientras era besado por el otro.

-"waaaa! Deja de pensar en eso!"- se retó a la vez que se ponía rojo como un tomate y de paso casi atropellaba con su bicicleta a una señora que cruzaba la calle

-idiota! Ve por donde andas!

-lo siento!- medio gritó el chico, la verdad es que ya estaba pensando seriamente en dejar de ir en bicicleta a la escuela, ya casi se sentia como peligro público. En eso frena bruscamente provocando que la gente cerca de él se alejara y lo mirara como bicho raro, sin embargo a él eso no le importaba, sino más bien lo que estaba frente suyo unos metro más allá.

-"es él! Porque esta aquí!…baka! vamos en el mismo colegio es obvio que este en la entrada, pero …porque justo ahora! "

Un poco más adelante del atormentado chico se encontraba caminando el platinado conocido como pelopincho, el cual aparentemente no se había percatado de la presencia del de anteojos

-"bien! Solo tengo que actuar con normalidad…así el no se va a dar v…"

PAFFFF!

Con un sonido sordo su bicicltea cayó al suelo gracias a estar ensimismado; ahora todo el mundo lo observaba, incluido el delantero

-"porque a mi? "

-Nakara? –el nombrado se dio vuelta para ver con alivio que se trataba del peliceleste

-Ka –kazemaru-san, Ohayou! – saluda con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras recoje su bicicleta y la estaciona.

-Buenos dias…que te paso?

- N-nada…solo mi torpeza y yo jejejeje…

-Ya veo un.n –el chico mira la nariz del joven la cual se veía menos inflamada que ayer-como esta tu nariz?

- he? Bien ^o^…aunque mi one-san me dejo sin postre como castigo

Kazemaru al oír esto abrió los ojos como platos, como lo habían dejado sin postre solo por su torpeza?, estaba por preguntarle por más detalle cuando en eso ve que su compañero se pone blanco como el papel para luego cambiar como un camaleon a uno rojo fuerte

-Nak…?

- L-lo siento t-t-tengo que irme…emm…nos vemos en la sala! –sin más tomo sus cosas y salió disparado del lugar chocando entre medio con más de una persona

-"que le paso O.o?" –en eso ve como una figura conocida pasa por su lado totalmente ensimismado,lo cual era bastante alejado y raro en él- Endou?

-he? K-k-kazemaru ohayo!- saludo tratando de sonreir- perdón por no venir contigo al colegio pero me quedo dormido…

El peliceleste alzó una ceja incredulo, las ojeras que traía su amigo eran por lo menos de 3mts de largo, era obvio que lo menos que habia hecho era dormir esa noche.

-no te preocupes…-continuó mientras caminaban hacia sus respectivas salas- como te fue ayer?

-ayer?-gritó espantado el chico haciendo que más de uno se diera la vuelta para verlos

-si, no me dijiste que ibas a hacer algunas cosas?

-haaa…si…emmm, me fue…"que digo?" b-bien…mira! Ya llegamos! Nos vemos en la práctica

Así nuevamente el chico peliceleste fue abandonado rapidamente por su acompañante dejandolo totalmente intrigado y confundido, es que acaso estaba haciendo algo mal? O tal vez habia dicho algo que no debia?, la verdad no lo entendia

Por mientras que el peliceleste le daba vueltas al asunto, Nakara ya estaba en su puesto mirando en dirección a la ventana con la esperanza de que se le pasara el sonrojo que se mantenía en su rostro gracias a que en su mente no dejaba de pasar el momento del beso

-"porque no puedo dejar de pensar en eso? u/u…es solo un beso!"- pensó frustrado. En realidad no era el acto lo que más lo sonrojaba sino el hecho de que él los interrumpio y ahora no podía verlos por la vergüenza que sentía en haber hecho eso -"tal vez lo mejor sería disculparme…aunque el pelopincho ya me debe odiar "

Que!

Shh!callate!

El chico fue sacado de sus pensamientos y traído a la tierra por las voces o mejor dicho, gritos de sus compañeras que estaban formando un circulo cerca de él y que ahora hablaban a un volumen normal ya que no había nadie cerca más que Nakara.

-Akane continua!

-si! Como fue?

-fue en su casa?

-Oigan! Dejen que hable

-Para empezar fue en su casa- dijo la chica con aires de importancia

-estaba vacía?

-mhm

Nakara las miro extrañado, es que acaso ella también se había dado un beso con alguien?, sin embargo la cara de sus oyentes mostraba demasiada emoción, como si se tratara de un gran evento

-"bueno…tal vez sea su primer beso"- pensó ingenuamnete mientras se acordaba que él nunca había sido besado- "me pregunto que se sentira…"

En eso aparece en la entrada Kazemaru quien se dirige a su puesto para dejar sus cosas y luego ver al chico de anteojos que en ese momento miraba la pizarra con una cara soñadora y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-"en que estara pensando…"-comienza a acercarse al puesto cuando en eso escucha la conversación de sus compañeras quedando totalmente rojo como un tomate, era obvio que no hablaban del "primer beso" como suponía Nakara

-"c-como hablan de eso aquí!"- pensó mientras casi choca con el puesto de Nakara el cual seguía con la cara de panfilo- "entonces él…" –pensó mientras su cara subía unos tonos más de rojo, si es que eso era posible

-Ho! Kazemaru-san llegaste ^o^- dice despertando y bajando de su nube feliz donde se imaginaba como sería su primer beso

-s-si…

-te sientes bien? Te ves algo rojo…no quieres ir a la enfermeria?

-he? No te preocupes, estoy bien- sonrió medio nervioso mientras trataba de mover un poco su flequillo para cubrir su sonrojo que debia ser bastante para que el de anteojos lo hubiera notado

Ha!Lo hicieron 3 veces!

Kazemaru con solo oirlo se volvió a sonrojar de sobre manera, mientras que Nakara puso cara de no entender para luego procesar y sonrojarse nuevamente

-"de verdad, por que hablan de eso aquí ¬/¬"

-"se besaron 3 veces en solo una cita!"

Ambos chicos se miraron algo sonrojados y sin saber que decir exactamente, sobretodo Kazemaru, para su suerte justo el profesor llegó separando al grupo de pervertidas y dando inicio así a la clase de matematicas

Mientras tanto en unas salas más allá se encontraba Endo totalmente acomplejado ya que cuando llegó a la sala no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su amigo, asi que entró tratando de pasar desapercibido, lo cual fue bastante dificil ya que por su nerviosismo termino chocando con más de un compañero o con una mesa. Para ponerlo aún mejor su profesor de historia había decidido hacer una prueba sorpresa.

-"Vamos Endou concentrate! …-se repitió el castaño por decima vez- "'en que año fue la revolución rusa?; a)1830?' …ha! No lo se!" –pensó frustrado mientras veía el mar de preguntas que tenía sin responder y el reloj que avanzaba sin piedad

-"Veamos 1830…se parece a la hora en que yo y Goenji…o/o…siguiente! 'b)1940'…esa es la hora que llegué a mi casa después de…ha!"- esto realmente era frustante.

Por primera vez en el día el chico desvió intencionalmente su mirada hacia Goenji el cual se veía totalmente concentrado en su prueba o por lo menos eso aparentaba

-"como lo logra? O tal vez yo le estoy dando mucha importancia, después de todo solo fue un accidente…"

El chico volvió a revivir lo sucedido en la tarde, cuando Goenji se resbalo y cayo encima de él provocando ese simple y perturbante contacto que lo tenia mas que alterado, nunca pensó que sentiria ese mar de emociones por solo besar a su "amigo"…eso era lo que sentía por Goenji solo una simple amistad y nada más, o no?.

-"Debo dejar de desconcentrarme! La prueba es lo importante ahora!" –pensó dejando de lado sus pensamientos- "' se hizo el tratado…' me rindo u-.-"

El tiempo pasó y antes de que el portero se diera cuenta el timbre sonó, dando termino porfin a la prueba y a su tortura, quedando ahora libre de recostar su cabeza sobre la mesa, totalmente exhausto

-"Al final tuve que hacerlo al achunte "

-Endou?

-he? Hola kidou!- el chico alzó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo su estado no pasó desapercibido por el de googles

-Hola, te ves algo cansado…

-ha! Es que recien tuvimos una prueba sorpresa u-.-

Kido al escuchar estó alzó una ceja, por el tono de voz utilizado por Endou daba a entender que no le habia ido muy bien, pero al notar las ojeras que traía supo que su cansancio no era solo por la prueba

-Ya veo…dime has dormido bien ultimamente?- lo dice mientras se sienta en el puesto de adelante, quedando a frente de su amigo

-dormir? S-si he dormido muy bien, porque lo preguntas?

-bueno…diagmos que tus ojeras te delatan

-ojeras? En serio? – no se habia fijado en ese pequeño detalle cuando se vió en el espejo esta mañana, ahora su amigo lo veía con una expresion seria, era obvio que al estratega de Raimon no se le escapaba nada y de seguro no lo dejaria en paz a menos que le diera una respuesta convincente

-Bueno…la verdad -nerviosamente empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras desviaba levemente la mirada hacia Goenji para luego tomar un color rojizo en sus mejillas- emm…

-es algo relacionado con Goenji?- preguntó Kido al ver las miradas que Endou le echaba al delantero

-mhm…

-sucedió algo?

Bingo! Con solo esa pregunta el castaño se puso rojo como un tomate y Kido supo con certeza que pronto iba a saber la verdad.

-bueno…

Hol…Endou? Que te sucede? estas bien?

De la nada el excapitan de genesis aparecio con una expresión preocupada mientras se acercaba al castaño bajo la atenta mirada de Goenji, que hasta ese momento no se había perdido ni una palabra de la conversación entre el portero y el estratega de Raimon, y ahora que porfin iba a saber lo que Endo pensaba se vio terminado por el pelirrojo.

-ha! Hi-hiroto! S-si estoy bien

-Estas seguro? No quieres ir a la enfermeria?

-No, para nada! En serio, estoy bien!- lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa mientras Kido pensaba lo inoportuno que podía llegar a ser algunas veces el pelirrojo

-Bueno, si tu lo dices…-dijo no muy convencido al ver que el chico seguia sonrosado, lo que ante sus ojos parecia ser un caso de fiebre

-"supongo que en otro momento tendré que preguntarle"- pensó frustrado Kido, mientras los otros dos empezaban una conversación sobre la práctica de hoy día. Pese a que ya estaban en preparatoria aún continuaban con el equipo y varios integrantes del original se mantenían junto con nuevos, como Hiroto, quien desde FFI se había hecho muy cercano a Endou y desde entonces decidio entrar a la misma preparatoria, aunque Kido pensaba que el chico lo había hecho más que por un simple lazo de amistad hacia el moreno.

Por otro lado Kazemaru se encontraba animando a Nakara, el cual tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y con cascaditas en los ojos

-Ya te dije que el ejercicio era dificil- repito cansado

-No importa, eso no quita el hecho que nisiquiera sabia que era una ecuación de 2°grado

-Bueno…

-Ademas de que se me cayó el estuche dos veces en la clase y casi me caigo cuando vine a sentarme

-esto…u-.-

-Lo ves Kazemaru-san!soy un desastre

-No digas eso!…solo estabas nervioso y…

KAZEMARU!

-he? –los dos chicos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta donde un peliverde se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el defensa de Raimon

- Mi-midori –dijo el chico sorprendido

-Se puede saber porque no me avisaste que no ibas a almorzar con no…?-derrepente el chico desvia la mirada y ve al peliazul- ho! Pero si es el chibi del balón!

-chibi del balón…-repitió sin entender- "espera! Noooo! Ya tengo sobrenombre! Aunque es mejor que cabeza de balón u.u"

-Midori! "dudo que con esto mejore su animo u.ú"

-que? No es él?

-no es eso ¬¬

-he? …ha! Lo siento, te molesto?- preguntó a Kei

-emm…la verdad ya estoy costumbrado…-dijo encojiendose de hombros

-Lo ves?no se enfado ^o^

-De todas formas no deberias haberlo dicho

-hai u.u…ha! no me he presentado! Soy Midorikawa Ryuuji- dijo volteandose nuevamente hacia el peliazul con una gran sonrisa

-Nakara Kei- respondio con la misma sonrisa

-Nakara…-repitió como si tratara de recordarlo- de que curso eres?

-he? No, yo soy nuevo

-nuevo? Pero no deberias haber entrado a principo del segundo semestre?

Kazemaru abrió los ojos sorprendido, ahora que su amigo lo decía estaban a solo unas semanas de que se terminara el primer semestre, lo más normal sería haber empezado después de las vacaciones de verano y no ahora.  
Los chicos observaron como el más bajo se ponia tenso y una sonrisa nerviosa aparecia en su rostro

-La verdad es que yo no se mucho de eso…one-san es quien se encarga de ver esas cosas- terminó desviando la mirada algo incomodo

-ha…ya veo…por cierto- ahora se gira hacia kazemaru- ya que no me respondiste, quiero saber si hoy almuerzas con nosotros

-emm…-el peliceleste miro dubitativo a Nakara

-ha! Nakara tu tambien puedes venir!- agregó al ver la mirada de su amigo

-he? Hai!

-entonces? Que dices Kazemaru?

-si, voy a almorzar con ustedes- hablo ya más tranquilo

-genial!-en eso el timbre suena- ya se termino? Que corto…bueno me voy, nos vemos en el siguiente recreo! non

El chico comienza a ir hacia la entrada de la sala cuando subitamente se da vuelta

-ha!Kaze-chan! Que no se te olvide que me debes un helado!- grito para luego salir del lugar mientras que Kazemaru suspiraba resignado y sentía como varios de sus compañeros se reían a sus espaldas.

^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^

-Cuidado! Endou eso es sal!

-he? Lo siento!- dijo el castaño mientras alejaba rapidamente la bolsa de sal de lo que parecia ser merengue

-esto es el azucar- dijo una compañera mientras se la pasaba

-a-arigatou u^^

El chico tomó con una mano temblorosa el dichoso paquetito para luego medirlo, tratando de que la azucar entrara dentro de la taza y no por toda la mesa, pero era bastante dificil cuando a pocos metros estaba el chico que lo habia besado

FRIUUUM!

La azucar se desparramó por toda la mesa y Endou totalmente sonrojado tuvo que ponerse a limpiar todo el desastre

-nee Endou, de verdad quieres terminar tu el merengue?

-si!no te preocupes, dejamelo a mi!- sonrió tratando de disimular lo más posible su nerviosismo

- esta bien- contestó su compañera no muy convencida

-"Veamos…donde esta la batidora…ha! Ahí esta!" - el chico alegremente toma la maquina sin embargo cuando la enciende esta no anda- que extraño…-dice moviendo de un lado a otro el on/off

-tienes que enchufarla- le susurro alguien

-ha! Verdad!

Con solo enchufar el dichoso aparatito todo lo cercano a Endo quedó tapado de merengue incluido él, quien ahora se encontraba pestañeando sin entender lo que habia sucedido mientras el dulce recorria su cara. Solo logró procesar cuando ve a Goenji acercarse rapidamente hacia él para desenchufar la maquina que aún seguia en movimiento y luego pasarle un paño para que se limpiara.

-"o/o …mira hacia otro lado!"- pensó el platinado a la vez que le pasaba el paño a Endo y este lo tomaba torpemente

- A-arigatou…-susurro nervioso el castaño

-de nada "mira a otro lado, mira a otro lado!" – se repetía ya que la imagen de Endou con merengue y levemente sonrosado se volvia con cada segundo más tentadora y su autocontrol ya estaba por irse.

-etto…creo que mejor voy al baño- dijo con un intento de sonrisa y de sonar tranquilo totalmente fallido –"debo salir de aquí!"

El chico comenzó a moverse para tratar de salir lo más normal posible, pero definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día y con solo dejar el paño a un lado su mano choco con un bolsa de harina que al darse vuelta los dejo a los dos como empolvados, fantasmas o casi postre en el caso del castaño

-cofcof

-"esta es mi oportunidad! gomenasai Goenji!"- el castaño aprovecho el momento y salio disparado del lugar dejando al pobre pelopincho con un severo ataque de tos causado por la harina, bajo la atonita mirada de sus compañeros que ya no entendian como habia terminado todo así.

Cuando Endo por fin llegó al baño suspiro aliviado, para luego pensar mejor todo lo que habia sucedido hasta entonces en esa corta clase

-"que hice?"- pensó finalmente mientras miraba su imagen lleno de merengue, Goenji se habia acercado a ayudarle con el desastre que él habia causado y como se lo habia agradecido? tirandole harina y luego escapando

-Bien! tengo que disculparme con Goenji!- grito decidido. Sin embargo una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo, para empezar no podia volver así todo lleno de merengue y segundo todo comenzó porque el delantero estaba "cerca de él" y lo hacia recordar el bes…accidente del otro día, asi que hablarle sería bastante dificil.

-"haa! Esto es muy complicado ."-finalizó agarrandose la cabeza con las dos manos

- capitan?

-he?-el chico se dio vuelta- Kabeyama! Q-que haces aqui?

-Gomenasai! …como este es el baño y yo…- comenzo nervioso el chico

-lo siento Kabeyama! No tienes porque disculparte- habló rapidamente el castaño un poco avergonzado y a la vez sintiendose mal, se habia olvidado que estaba en el baño

-no se preocupe…etto…capitan?

-m?

-porque esta bañado en merengue? –ante la pregunta el portero no pudo evitar ponerse tenso

-emm…fue un pequeño accidente en la clase de cocina

-HE? Accidente? se lastimó!

-no Kabeyama, solo fue el merengue, nada más- sonrió un poco más aliviado

-que alivio…por cierto capitan

-dime

-va a almorzar con nosotros?

-claro! Porque lo preguntas?

-bueno como ayer no vino…

-ayer…-el chico abrio los ojos como platos, se le habia olvidado completamente que Goenji queria decirle algo antes del almuerzo y que al final nunca supo que era gracias a todo lo ocurrido después

-sucede algo?

-no-nego con la cabeza el portero- solo me acorde de algo, gracias Kabeyama

Su compañero de equipo asintió algo confundido mientras que Endou se autodecidia a ir hablar con Goenji para primero pedirle disculpas y segundo escuchar lo que él tenia que decirle si es que aún su amigo tenia ganas.…debía hacerlo a como de lugar, aunque su cuerpo le ordenara salir corriendo y su cara se pusiera roja como un pimiento él hablaría con Shuuya Goenji!.

CONTINUARA…

_Ahora a responder mis queridos reviews n/n:_

_Yukiko-Kun: Es extraño que no te sangre, si la nariz es una de las partes más irrigada de la cara…o.o lo siento ese comentario fue muy nerd XDD … y sobre la pelota es un hecho q te ataquen estan en todo lados, falta que aparezca en la sopa instantanea u.ú, además hay gente que las atrae más como es tu caso y el de Nakara , al parecer u._. _

_Naoko-chan: Arigatou! Estoy esforzandome al maximo y espero seguir asi ^o^ y si! Yo sabia que no era la unica persona en este mundo que pensaba eso sobre las canchas XDD  
Te debo decir que aún no hay nada determinado en cuento a las parejas, bueno hay unas cuantas que si, pero como se dice "aún falta muuucho" y tambien felicitaciones! Predijiste algo que va suceder en la historia más adelante, en relaidad dos pero no dire nada para que sea sorpresa xb_

_Shouko-Marigold: Soy muy feliz de te haya gustado, de hecho esas son también unas de mis partes favoritas (sobretodo la del arbol non) y no tienes por que disculparte, el con que solo la leas me hace la persona más feliz del universo, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, aunque debo decir que fue un poco más pervertido que los otros y como me aconsejaste trate de relajar un poco a Goenji, pero digamos que el merengue no me ayudo mucho XDD_

_Ary Lusifer: Woooo! Lo leiste __*o* !que bueno que te gusto y si, Kei es demasiado especial y la parte de las pelotas esta inspirado en la mari y bueno un poco en mi (aunque yo más bien corria como histerica para que no me llegaran XD)__ …de ahí me debes decir que parejas te gustaron non  
PD: Escribe y sube pronto el tuyo ¬¬_


	4. Chapter 4: Almuerzo o indigestión?

_Bueno aqui esta por fin el 4° capitulo, lo siento por la demora pero estoy en periodo de examenes y solo en ratos he podido dedicarme del capitulo, asi que espero que comprendan u.u  
Espero que les guste por que lo escribi bajo presión__, mareada y con dolor en mi hombro (literalmente, me duele bastante al escribir y eso que ni hago deporte para que me duela XDD), en conclusion el estres te deja como vieja XD … asi que no se como habra quedado al final este capitulo ._

**Capitulo 4: Almuerzo o indigestión?**

-Por fin almuerzo!-gritó emocionado el peliverde mientras saltaba de su puesto con el obentou en las manos

-parece que tienes mucha hambre- comentó Hiroto mientras se acercaba a Midorikawa

-es que la clase fue muy larga- se escusó mientras se sonrojaba levemente- nee Kabeyama a caso no vas a almorzar?- preguntó acercandose al más grande, tratando de desviar el tema.

-he? Si voy! Pero es que no encuentro mi obentou

-no lo habras dejado en tu casa?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-mm…estoy seguro que lo tome esta mañana

-ha! Ya lo encontré!- dijo triunfante Midorikawa sacando la cajita del fondo de la mochila del chico, mientras que el excapitan de genesis se preguntaba cuando este había llegado ahí- estaba debajo del diccionario de ingles

-arigatou Midorikawa

-de nada- el chico desvia la mirada hacia el reloj- Waa! Se me hizo tarde!

-tarde? – tanto Kabeyama como Hiroto miraron extrañados a su amigo que ya se encontraba en la puerta de la sala

-vayan ustedes primero!- dijo para luego desaparecer y salir corriendo en direccion a la sala de Kazemaru

-Llegue!- gritó al abrir la puerta, pero se quedo hay como estatua al ver lo que menos se poco más alla estaba Kazemaru de brazos cruzados con una expresion seria mientras que Kei miraba para otro lado tambien con los brazos cruzados; la imagen le recordo mucho a un niño pequeño siendo castigado por su padre

-que les paso? ._. –preguntó sin entender como esos dos ya se habian peleado

-Kazemaru-san no me deja comer mi almuerzo- acusó rapidamentre Kei

-he?

-eso no es cierto, te dije que fueras a comprar comida

-pero si ya tengo!

-eso no es comida- rebatio el chico, mientras que Midorikawa seguia sin entender

-que si lo es! Hay muchas personas que lo utilizan

-pero no para almorzar ¬¬

-amm…heee…mentira!-grito finalmente para luego sentarse y mirar hacia otro lado con el entrecejo fruncido

-aun sigo sin entender…-dijo el chico perdido en el espacio mientras que Kazemaru desvía su mirada hacia él

-Nakara trajo de almuerzo una bebida energizante

-y?

-que solo es eso, no trae nada más

-he? Solo una bebida!- miro espantado el chico mientras Kei se sonrojaba

-p-pero trae muchas cosas- dice sacando la famosa botella- cafeina, minerales y d-glucosa!- dijo como si el ultimo componente fuera lo mas importante

-pero eso no te alimenta- contesto ya un poco molesto Kazemaru mientras que Midorikawa se mantenia en un shock raro

-one-san dijo que con esto estaria mas concentrado que con la sopa instantanea, ademas estaba en oferta

"one-san" era casi la cuarta vez queKazemaru la escuchaba nombrar y siempre se relacionaba con algo no muy bueno respecto a la comida, se preguntaba si los padres de Nakara estaban al tanto de lo que su hija hacia con su pequeño hermano.

-que te parece si ademas de la bebida yo te compro otra cosa

-he? Pero Kazemaru-san no es necesario- dijo el chico saliendo de su posición defensiva y mirando al chico con una expresion algo apenada

-y si compartimos el almuerzo?

-pero…"es que acaso esta preocupado por mi?"-penso sonrojandose levemente- emmm …yo voy a comprar algo- tercio finalmente mientras que Kazemaru relajaba su expresion y se sentia más aliviado,la verdad que ya se estaba apareciendo en su mente la tentadora idea de traer otro obentou para el más bajo y asi evitar estas situaciones hacia futuro.

-bien, Midori ya nos podemos ir…Midori?

El chico seguia en algun universo paralelo procesando que alguien podia almorzar una bebida, mientras que Kei lo miraba extrañado

-Midorikawa-san no quieres ir a almorzar?

-he? Que cosa?- respondio el chico volviendo en si, al parecer la palabra "almuerzo" lo habia traido de vuelta

-vamos ir a comprar comida y de ahí a almorzar- le informó el peliceleste

-ya se arreglaron?- pregunto Midorikawa aún algo perdido mientras que los otros dos asentian, lo que alivio bastante al chico ya que la idea de esos dos peleados no se le hacia muy grata.

Por mientras en otro sector del colegio y bastante alejado de ahí se estaba desatando la guerra de Troya entre dos delanteros de Raimon, donde cualquiera que pasaba por ahí o que llegaba a verlos salia corriendo por miedo de salir lastimado

-ya te dije que no la había visto!- repitió bastante hastiado por esta nueva escena de celos por parte de su novio que lo miraba ceñudo y estrujando lo que parecia ser una carta

-entonces esto llego volando a tu billetera! *¬¬

-bueno…

El chico cedio un poco, la verdad es que no tenía una explicacion aceptable de cómo esa carta habia llegado ahí, solo aparecio, aunque claramente su novio no podia aceptar ese tipo de respuesta.

-lo vez, yo tenia razon- dijo el pelirrosado un poco decepcionado

-someoka-kun…"porque siempre pasa lo mismo?"- pensó frustrado mientras sus uñas se enterraban en la palma de su mano- yo…yo me voy!- dijo el albino muy decidido tomando su almuerzo y comenzando a alejarse

-fubuki! …es que acaso vas a tu cita?- grito resentido Someoka al ver que el chico lo dejaba

-tal vez!- grito para luego salir rapidamente de ahí, mientras que Someoka hacia trizas la carta en que le pedian a "su" novio juntarse en alguna parte. Siempre era lo mismo tanto mujeres como hombres se le anadaban insinuando con cartas o hasta cuando él estaba al lado del chico como si estubiera ahi pintado.  
Aunque no le sorprendia esa reaccion de la gente, ya que su novio era bastante sex…guapo, pero eso no les daba el derecho de estar casi tirandose encima de él

-estupida carta ¬¬- dijo mientras lanzaba los pedazos a la basura- gracias a ti ahora shirou no me habla

Por su parte Fubuki caminaba furioso en direccion desconocida

-"baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!"- se repetia una y otra vez- "porque tiene que ser tan celoso?"- penso mientras disminuia la velocidad, es que acaso no podia confiar en él?, siempre que se lo preguntaba él desviaba el tem…

PAFFF!

Con un golpe sordo el chico cayó al piso mientras que al frente suyo un chico de 3° lo veia con una sonrisa amistosa y luego cambiaba a una expresion preocupada.

-ho! Lo siento!- dijo tendiendole la mano para ayudarlo a pararse, la cual Fubuki acepto- estaba un poco distraido

-no se preocupe, yo tambien me distraje- sonrio, sin embargo su expresion cambio al ver que el chico no le soltaba la mano-etto…

-eres Shirou Fubuki, no es asi?

Genial! Primero se peleaba con su novio y ahora esto, en otra época comenzaria a tartamudear sin saber que hacer mientras esperaba que alguien lo ayudara, sin embargo ahora estaba bastante acostumbrado a "ese" tipo de persona

-si…me esta apretando la mano- dijo con una sonrisa inocente mientas que el otro la soltaba

-lo siento, vas a almorzar?

-si, voy a encontrarme con Someoka-kun

-en serio? Hace un instante no se veia asi…

-"demonios!"- el tipo los habia visto peleando, la proxima vez evitaria hacer tan publica sus discusiones, pero eso no era lo importante ahora sino tratar de sacarse de encima ese baboso

-bueno…

-te gustaria almorzar conmigo?

-hee…"piensa rapido!"

Fubuki!

El mencionado se dio vuelta para ver con alivio como su amigo se acercaba hacia donde él estaba

-Goenji!

El pelopincho asintio, para luego mirar seriamente al de 3° que estaba con una sonrisa inocente y amigable, que solo hizo aumentar la desconfianza del delantero de fuego.

- venia a buscarte, los demas te estan esperando

-he? Si!- asintio siguiendo la corriente- lo siento! Pero mis amigos me estan esperando para almorzar

-claro!- contesto el de 3° aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, sabiendo que era totalmente falso lo que decia- tal vez en otra oportunidad- termino para luego retirarse, siendo seguido por la atenta mirada de Goenji

-fiuu… arigatou Goenji- sonrio agradecido mientras que el otro le sonreia de regreso

-de nada

-he? Porque traes puesto el uniforme del equipo?- dijo notando recien la apariencia de su compañero

-el otro se mancho- contesto rapidamente recordando el accidente de la mañana y Endo cubierto en merengue logrando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- y tu que haces aquí?- preguntó, si no se equivocaba a esta hora el chico almorzaba con Someoka

-he? Bueno…digamos que hoy decidi cambiar de ambiente

Goenji al escuchar esto alzo una ceja, esa frase significaba una sola cosa: esos dos se habian peleado, otra vez. Era impresionante como dos personas que se querian tanto terminaban siempre discutiendo por puras estupideces.

-ya veo…- el chico observo a su amigo, de verdad se veia triste y afectado por la eso Goenji ve a lo lejos aparecer una cabeza castaña con una banda naranja bastante conocida para él

-emm…Fubuki?

-si?

-me acompañas a comprar mi almuerzo?

-claro!- sonrio el alvino tratando de dejar de lado sus pensamientos respecto a Someoka sin mucho éxito.

Asi los dos chicos se encaminaron cada uno pensando en sus cosas, Fubuki sobre su pelea con Someoka y Goenji autoconvenciendose de que no estaba escapando de Endo y que solo lo estaba "evadiendo" como lo habia hecho ayer,claro que por una razón distinta ya que esta vez era para darle espacio a Endo para que pensara, ya que despues de lo sucedido en la mañana le quedo claro que el castaño se sentia incomodo ante él por el bes…situación del día anterior, asi que decidio que lo mejor seria mantener distancia y no presionarlo. Sin embargo por alguna extraña razón cada vez que volteaba aparecia Endo por alguna parte, como si el chico lo estubiera buscando.

-"creo que me estoy volviendo obsesivo u.u"- penso un poco apenado por sus ideas.

^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^

-es en serio, la d-glucosa es azucar- repetia pacientemente por 4° vez Kido mientras que Nakara lo miraba aún ceñudo

-pero…"se me acabaron los argumentos "- el chico ya rendido vio la sonrisa triunfante de Kazemaru- por lo menos te concentra?

-en cierta forma- cedio Kido- aunque no quiere decir que sea nutritivo

Ahora la sonrisa de Kazemaru era aun más amplia y Nakara estaba que iba a la esquina a hacer circulitos en el piso

-eso ya no importa Nakara! Ahora tienes un sandwich y un gran pan de melon regalado por mi y Kaze-chan- animo el peliverde con una gran sonrisa mientras que Kei se la devolvia

-hai! Muchas gracias por el pan de mel…jajajjajajajajajjaa

-U O.o- todos lo miraron como si el pobre estuviera loco, mientras que el chico seguia riendo y sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalon

-fiuu…lo siento es que el vibrador me hizo cosquillas- dijo un poco exhausto mientras contestaba el dichoso celular

-"este tipo es muy raro"- penso Kido mientras observaba detenidamente al peliazul

-s.?

KEI! CHIBI DEMONIO DONDE DEJASTE MI CERVEZA!

-o-one –san –logro articular el de anteojos mientras alejaba el celular de su oreja para no quedar sordo

-QUIEN MAS? SI LLEGO A SABER QUE TE LA TOMASTE JURO QUE MAÑANA LLEGAS EN SILLAS DE RUEDAS Y ¡#"$%"#$%&$%&/%& …!

…

Ahora Kazemaru entendia porque el chico llevaba esos almuerzos, su hermana realmente se escuchaba terrorifica, de seguro sus padres nisiquiera lograban controlarla y el chico debia soportarla. Mientras que el peliceleste pensaba eso el resto se preguntaba si no era mejor salir un momento para dejar al pobre chico hablar "tranquilo"

- one-san… yo no puedo tomar y …estas hablamndo de la que quedaba en el refrigerador?- hablo el chico mientras se acercaba el celular a la oreja y sentia como todas las miradas estaban posadas en su persona, obviamente la curiosidad pudo más que la buena voluntad y todos terminaron escuchando atentamente la conversacion "familiar" que se realizaba en ese momento.

-SI!

-esa te la tomatse ayer

-he? –por primera vez se escucho su voz a un nivel "normal"

-te acuerdas que anoche tenias insomnio?

-…ha! Verdad! Porque era?

-por que tenias dolor de cabeza- con solo ese comentario al resto le corrio una gotita por detrás de la cabeza mientras que pensaban como alguien podia tomar cerveza para el dolor de cabeza

-cierto! Entonces cuando regreses del colegio me…he?- a lo lejos se escucha como alguien toca el timbre- quien sera?…mm…ya vuelvo!

-h-hai- contesto al momento que veia como sus compañeros lo miraban detenidamente sintiendo que con cada segundo que pasaba su cara subia un tono de rojo

-" esto es incomodo… One-san vuelve pronto "

WAAAA!

-one-san? –pregunto espantado el chico mientras que los otros ponian una expresion seria y de preocupacion mientras que Kabeyama recobraba su compostura despues de caerse por el grito de la chica

KENTA! DAISUKI! Eres el mejor!

-Uo.O…

-o –on…

-Kei!

-si!

-Kenta me compro cerveza! No es adorable? *o*

- Hai u._.

-asi que trata de no llegar muy temprano hoy a la casa porque vamos a …-pero antes de que la chica terminara Kei se encontraba apretando histericamente el boton para cortar la llamada más rojo que el pelo de Hiroto mientras el resto lo miraba sin entender.

-jejeje… gomenasai- dijo volteandose hacia ellos con la cara áun roja- one-san es a veces un poco efusiva "estoy seguro que me va a cocinar cuando llegue a casa, no debi cortar de esa manera . …aunque…no tenia otra opcion u/u"

Los chicos asintieron compresivamente y con cierta compasion por el chico por tener que vivir con alguien tan "especial". En eso el peliverde nota como algo colagaba del celular de su amigo

-hooo! Y eso? Que es?- dijo apuntando al objeto antes de que Nakara lo guardara en su bolsillo- es un pingüino?

-he? si!- sonrio el chico mientras le pasaba el celular a Midorikawa que miraba la pequeña figura regordeta y roja- me lo trajo Kuma-chan de no se donde- agrego con una sonrisa, mientras que Kido al escuchar ese apodo y ver el pinguino se puso palido como el arroz de su almuerzo.

-kuma-chan?- pregunto Kazemaru intrigado ya que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba nombrar

-mhm…es mi amigo de infancia- dijo con una gran sonrisa y viendo con ternura el pequeño pingüino mientras que el resto se trataba de imaginar al amigo de Nakara como alguien fuerte y grande, o sino porque seria el apodo de Kuma? (kuma:oso)

-"eso me recuerda…"- pensó el peliazul mientras se acordaba de la conversacion que habia tenido ayer en la tarde con su amigo antes del…accidente- nee…Kazemaru-san

-m?

- como se puede entrar al club de football?- al escuchar esa pregunta el peliceleste casi escupe el agua que estaba tomando

-q-que?- pregunto tratando que su voz sonara normal mientras que la tenebrosa imagen regresaba a su cabeza acompañada por la cancion de tiburon

-como se puede entrar al equipo de soccer?- repitio

-eso no lo deberia saber Kido?- dijo el peliverde mientras que Hiroto asentia

-emm…Kido?

-"no creo que sea"él" o si ? aunque tiene varias cosas en comun"

-Kido?- repitió esta vez Midorikawa mientras que el estratega seguía en sus cavilaciones

-Kido te sientes bien?- pregunto Kazemaru mientras que Hiroto le tiraba un poco la manga del uniforme haciendo que el chico finalmente despertara

-he? Sucede algo?- pregunto mientras todos lo miraban extrañados, sin embargo no dijeron nada al respecto

-emm…Nakara queria saber como entrar al equipo- le informo Hiroto mientras el nombrado asentia

-hay que llenar un ficha, o no?- pregunto Kabeyama mientras que Kido terminaba de regresar a la Tierra

-asi es- dijo voltendose a Nakara

-hontou! Nada mas?

-Bueno tambien hay que ver tus habilidades

-habilidades?

-demo, Nakara nunca ha jugado football- respondio Kazemaru

-en serio?- pregunto Kabeyama

-si… por eso quiero unirme- dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada- espero que se pueda

-mhm…no te preocupes- lo tranquilizo Kido- solo llena el formulario y puedes practicar con los de 1°, tambien ahí hay gente que esta aprendiendo

El chico asintio muy emocionado, mientras Kazemaru sentia que no podia terminar su almuerzo gracias a su truculenta imaginacion

-"deberia dejar de ver esas peliculas de terror que Endo me presta"- pensó, aunque por otro lado sintio alivio al saber que el chico practicaria con los de 1° disminuyendo asi el riesgo de accidente, aunque para asegurarse hablaria más tarde con Kido para ver la posibilidad de…

PAFF!

La puerta de la azotea se abre apareciendo un despeinado Endo con la respiracion agitada y con el uniforme del equipo puesto. El chico miró rapidamente el lugar para luego colocar una expresion decepcionada

-"al final no esta aqui"-penso frustrado

-Endou!- dijo Hiroto sorprendido por la llegada repentina del castaño y tambien por la forma en que venia, mientras que Nakara al verlo casi se atora con su pan llamando la atencion de Midorikawa

-lo siento por el retraso- se disculpo reemplazando su anterior expresion por una sonrisa apenada

-no te preocupes- lo tranquilizo Kido mientras que el castaño se sentaba cerca de él

-Endo porque traes el uniforme del equipo puesto?

-he?- el chico casi tira su almuerzo por la pregunta de Hiroto mientras un leve rubor aparecia en sus mejillas- etto…

-fue por el accidente en la clase de cocina? –pregunto Kabeyama llamando la atencion de todos menos de Nakara que se encontraba mirando su sandwich como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-"no lo mires, no lo mires, no lo mires"- se repetia una y otra vez

-que accidente?- cuestiono Kido

-nada…s-solo me manche con merengue…nada más!- agrego rapidamente para luego enfocarse en su comida, no queria que Kido comenzara a hacer mas preguntas asi que abrio rapidamente su obentou y lo comezo a comer- wooo a oka-san le quedo muy bueno!

Para el alivio de Endo el resto lo imito y Kido al notar que el chico no queria hablar decidio continuar con su almuerzo, menos Nakara que seguia ensimismado

-"no lo mires, no lo mires, no lo mires"

-Nakara no vas a comer?- pregunto Kazemaru

-he! S-si

El chico fue y mordio un gran pedazo de pan debido al nerviosismo mientras que Midorikawa lo analizaba detenidamente, Kei ahora estaba en silencio y cada vez que levantaba la vista lo hacia en direccion a Endo para luego colocarse rojo como un tomate y desviar rapidamente la vista hacia su sandwich

-"que le pasara?…"- el chico noto como el peliazul se tensaba en el momento en que Endo le preguntaba si tenia sal- "mm…esto esta raro o es que acaso? O.o"- el chico vio la timida y sonrojada expresion de Kei-"le gusta Endou!"

En eso la puerta de la azotea es nuevamente abierta apareciendo esta vez Goenji y Fubuki

-Fubuki! Goenji!

-o.o- con solo escuchar "ese" nombre los más bajos del grupo palidecieron

CONTINUARA…

_Espero que les haya gustado y que no haya quedado muy raro u.u…  
Ahora a responder los reviews, que cada día me alegran más la vida non:_

_Shouko-Marigold: Te debo una graaaaaan disculpa! De verdad lamento subir a estas alturas, pero a veces el ritmo de la universidad te toma por sorpresa y no tienes más remedio que seguirlo, espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que el capitulo fuera de tu agrado non!, el proximo capitulo lo voy a subir como en dos semanas más (si es que logro pasar todos los ramos u._.)…ha! Por cierto tu desesperacion no me asusta, sino que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, gracias de verdad! _

_Ary Lusifer:Gracias por lo de la u non! Y si! Goenji puro que se quiere comer a Endo, aunque en este capitulo pasa escapando de él XDD …y no te preocupes Kazemaru pronto va a ser más tomado en cuenta xb ..por cierto que te parecio someokaxfubuki? . Suerte y animo tambien con la u ^o^_

_Naoko-chan:si! Tal vez tengas un sexto sentido oculto y tienes el don de la prediccion *o*! seria muy genial! Y si! Endou da hambre, de hecho se me ocurrio por que mi hermana cocino algo con merengue y dejo la ¡%#&%$"!$& en la cocina XDD ._


	5. Chapter 5: Un pelotazo siempre ayuda

_Aquí esta por fin el capitulo 5!^o^ ..espero que les guste  
Este capitulo va dedicado a Jun, Lin y Eri de Morning Musume que se graduaron ayer y para sus fans_

**Capitulo 5: Un pelotazo siempre ayuda**

-Cuidado!

-ho! Es un _home run!_

-sempai es football!

-h-hai!- asintió avergonzado Nakara mientras Kazemaru suspiraba resignado y veia como por decima vez el peliazul se dirigia en dirección al árbol acompañado de Kabeyama y Kido para sacar la bendita pelota que estaba atascada entre las ramas

-otra vez?-pregunto incredulo Midorikawa

-si…aun no logra controlar el balón

-y su fuerza- agrego el peliverde mientras que el otro asentia. La verdad es que el peliazul lo habia sorprendido bastante, no esperaba que alguien tan delgado lograra golpear tan fuerte la pelota, bueno eso y que no le hubiera llegado aun un pelotazo a la cara

-nee…y has averiguado algo?- pregunto Midorikawa llamando la atención de su amigo

-he?

-si averiguaste "eso"

-"eso"?- dijo Kazemaru aún perdido mientras que Midori estaba a punto de tirarle el agua que estaba tomando a la cara para que despertara

-lo del almuerzo, lo recuerdas?

-ha! Te refieres a lo que paso el otro dia?- dijo el peliceleste recordando el almuerzo de hace unos dias atrás y que había sido bastante…raro, por asi decirlo- crei que tu lo habias hecho

-si, pero siempre que le pregunto desvía el tema…seguro si tu se lo preguntas él te lo dice- dijo esperanzado mientras el otro lo miraba no muy convencido- es que acaso no tienes curiosidad?

-no realmente…ademas ya han pasado como dos dias

-y?…igual quiero saber porque fue…por favor Kaze-chan!- le pidio con ojitos de perrito degollado

-no lo se…

-pero si no es muy dificil, solo tienes que preguntarle porque reacciono asi cuando vio a Goenji y cual es la relacion con Endo- le explico mientras que el defensa seguia mirándolo no muy convencido- ademas eso puede explicar la extraña actitud de Endo…

Al escuchar eso Kazemaru giro automáticamente su vista hacia su capitan, el chico se veia normal, pero últimamente estaba medio despistado y en más de una ocasión la pelota se le resbalaba de las manos como si sus guantes tuvieran mantequilla

-mm…esta bien

-yay! y cuando se lo vas a preguntar?

- ¬¬ …

-jejeje…etto mejor volvamos al entrenamiento unn

El defensa asintio mientras miraba por ultima vez al castaño preguntandose que le podria estar pasando.  
Por su parte Endo estaba tratando de concentrarse y dejar de lado sus pensamientos, pero no era muy fácil cuando tenía al frente suyo al causante de estos

-"trata de no pensar en Goenji"- se repetia una y otra vez-"él solo es…que es?"- penso frustrado mientras recordaba la conversación que habia tenido con Kido unos dias antes

FlashBack

-Endo! – el nombrado se giro mientras veia al de rastas acercarse con el uniforme mojado gracias a la lluvia que caia y con el paraguas a medio abrir

-he? Sucede algo Kido?

-no…te vas a tu casa?

-mhm…con esta lluvia no puedo ir a la torre de metal

-ya veo…te puedo acompañar?

-he? Claro!- respondió sonriente el chico

Asi los dos comenzaron a alejarse del instituto cubiertos por sus respectivos paraguas

-Endo te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-si

-que sucede entre tu y Goenji?

-he?-el chico paro en seco con la cara levemente sonrojada-n-nada…

-en serio? Pero hoy en la mañana no me dio esa impresión

-etto…-el chico comenzo a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, para luego suspirar rendido, sabia que tarde o temprano se lo tendría que decir a Kido y ahora era ese momento- bueno…es algo largo de explicar

-no importa…todavia falta para llegar a tu casa- respondio con una sonrisa mientras Endo comenzaba con su historia partiendo desde el beso con Goenji, pasando por la situación del merengue y su fallado intento de pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido.

-entiendo…-dijo Kidou mientras procesaba la información; aun no tenia muy claro como Nakara se habia envuelto en todo ese enredo, pero de eso se preocuparía de averiguarlo más tarde, ahora lo importante era arreglar la situación amorosa de sus amigos.

-y?

-creo que debes aclarar tus sentimientos

-a que te refieres?

-es claro que todo comenzo con ese beso- el portero se sonrojo al escucharlo- debes preguntarte que significo eso para ti

-he? Pero solo fue un accidente y…

- ¬¬ - Kido sintió que estaba hablando en otro idioma o el chico era demasiado lento para entender este tipo de cosas- "parece que tendre que ser mas directo u.ú " –Endo lo que trato de decirte es que pienses lo que sientes por Goenji…

-he?

-si es un amigo o algo más

-…

-si te gusta o no

-ha! Yo? Goenji? – el chico tenia los ojos muy abiertos y rojo como un tomate mientras el estratega lo observaba y asentia muy serio

-exacto!…bueno ya llegamos, nos vemos mañana

-he? Esp…

Demasiado tarde, el de rastas ya se habia ido como si el viento se lo hubiera llevado, dejando ahí al pobre portero más confundido y enredado que nunca

-"puede ser que yo…" o/O

Fin FlashBack

Desde entonces que las ideas de pedirle disculpas y hablar con el delantero se habian esfumado, dejando a su paso la incertidumbre de si le gustaba o no Goenji.

-"nunca habia sentido algo asi pero…"-miro al peliplateado-"esto es muy confuso "

-endo? –el nombrado alzo la vista y vio a su amiga Aki acercarse con una sonrisa - toma

-he?

-un poco de agua, para que te refresques- dijo al momento que le pasaba una botella que el castaño recibió

-ariogatou Aki!

-de nada nn

WAAAAA!

Nakara cuidado!

Todo el mundo se dio vuelta para ver como el de anteojos se aferraba como si un gato se tratara de la cabeza de Kabeyama mientras que este movía los brazos como histérico

-no puedo ver!

-ho! Lo siento Kabeyama-san!- se disculpo mientras se colocaba en los hombros del chico- es que pise mal y crei que me iba a caer u^^

-estan bien?- pregunto Kidou mientras Kazemaru se acercaba a toda velocidad seguido por Midori

-Nakara no seria mejor que bajes?

-he? Pero la pelota aun sigue ahí- dijo apuntando el objeto- seguro que esta vez lo logro non

-demo…- el peliceleste coloco una expresion preocupada

-estas seguro?- pregunto Kabeyama

-Hai!- el chico asintio enérgicamente para luego volver a subir el árbol utilizando la cabeza de Kabeyama para apoyarse

-"espero que no se caiga"-penso preocupado el de rastas mientras Kazemaru hacia el esfuerzo del año para controlar su imaginación

-chibi tu puedes!

- *¬¬ midori!

-he? Que pasa?

-nada…no importa u.ú

-estara bien Nakara?- pregunto Aki al ver la escena desde lejos junto al portero

-yo creo que si…ademas Kidou y Kabeyama estan con él, no?

-Hai! Y tambien kazemaru y midorikawa

- En serio?- el chico miro sorprendido, no los había visto llegar

-al parecer ellos se han vuelto muy unidos

-he?ellos tres?

-mhm…sobretodo kazemaru y nakara

Endou abrio los ojos como platos ¿Cuándo habia pasado eso?, tan ensimismado estaba que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. De todas formas se sentia feliz de que ellos fueran amigos…"amigos"…esa es la relacion que queria mantener con Goenji?

-sucede algo?

-n-no nada!- respondio nervioso y moviendo la cabeza, para luego desviar su mirada inconscientemente hacia Goenji-"en que estara pensando?"

Derrepente el pelopincho sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y al darse vuelta vio como Endo lo miraba fijamente para luego desviar su mirada a otro lado todo rojo

-Goenji?

-si?- dijo volteándose para ver a Someoka

-te toca

-hai!- el chico se giro y vio al portero de 1° año que lo miraba decidido-aquí voy

-mhm -asintio el chico, para que luego la pelota envuelta en fuego pasara a su lado sin lograr atraparla

-demonios!…otra vez sempai

Goenji asintio, la verdad agradecia el poder entrenar o sino ya estaria loco. La idea de darle "espacio" a Endo se estaba volviendo en su contra, con cada día que pasaba sentia que el chico se alejaba más y más de él

-"tal vez sea lo mejor"- penso mientras volvia a lanzar para luego girarse y ver al castaño que tambien lo estaba viendo

-endo! Cuidado!-grito Hiroto

-he?

PAAFFFFF

Endo!

El pelirrojo se acerco corriendo donde su amigo que ahora se encontraba tirado en el piso despues de haber recibido su Ryuusei Blade directo en la cara, mientras que el resto tambien se acercaba

-estas bien?

-...

-Capitan!

-tranquilos, solo esta un poco noqueado por el golpe- trato de tranquilizar Kido cuando se agachaba para verlo mejor mientras Hiroto estaba que se golpeaba la cabeza contra el arco

-"no debí tirar tan fuerte…porque no me fije si estaba listo?"-pensaba abrumado por la culpa

-creo que lo mejor será llevarlo a la enfermeria- dictamino el de goggles al levantarse y dejar al inconsciente castaño al cuidado de Aki

-si quieren yo lo puedo cargar- se ofrecio Nakara

-O.o hee…-todos quedaron en blanco al imaginarse al pequeño peliazul cargando al capitan, quien era por lo menos 20 cms más alto que él (N/A: Ahora Endo mide como 1,70 u-.-)

-"lo que puede lograr el amor "-penso emocionado midori

-no creo que sea necesario– se apresuro a decir kazemaru-"es que acaso no se puede quedar tranquilo u-.-"

-yo lo llevare

La voz decidida de Goenji logro la aceptacion de todos mientras que el de anteojos se escurria nerviosamente entre sus compañeros

-bien, yo y Goenji vamos a llevar a Endo a la enfermeria, ustedes continuen practicando- ordeno el estratega para luego alejarse con el peliplatinado que llevaba en su espalda al pobre portero bajo la preocupada mirada de Hiroto

-nee Hiroto que haces ahi? Vamos a practicar- dijo Midori mientras tomaba el brazo de su amigo y lo tiraba en direccion contraria.

-demo…

-m? no te preocupes ya vas a ver como regresa con su gran sonrisa - el pelirrojo lo miro y asintio con una sonrisa, aunque la culpa seguia carcomiendolo por dentro

-"solo espero que este bien…"

^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^

-"ha! Itai!"- penso mientras fruncia el ceño

-parce que va a despertar

-"kidou?"- penso para luego abrir los ojos y ver la cara de Kidou y Goenji encima suyo

-"Go-goenji?…O/o" WAAAAAA!

El castaño se levanto rapidamente, con la suerte de que sus compañeros tenian buenos reflejos y lograron que no les llegara un cabezaso, sin embargo la enfermera no corrio con la misma suerte ya que gracias al grito, termino en el piso con todas las cajas de remedio que estaba ordenando encima de ella

O.o…

-sensei se encuentra bien?- corrio Kidou en el auxilio de la señora mientras que Endo se ponia más rojo, si eso era posible.

-gomenasai

-no te preocupes - sonrio un poco mientras se levantaba con ayuda del de goggles-arigatou joven…dime como te sientes?

-he? B-bien…solo me duele un poco la cabeza- mintio ya que le dolia bastante

-ya veo…tu cara aun sigue roja por el golpe…-el chico asintio mientras que la señora tomaba un paño y lo mojaba- recuestate, con este paño yo creo que se te va a pasar

-hai

-bien yo voy a regresar para avisar al resto que estas mejor

-arigatou Kidou

El chico asintio y salio dejando un incomodo silencio entre el portero y el delantero

-"ahora que hago?"-pensaron los dos

-"aun no se lo que siento por Goenji, pero…"-el chico vio desimuladamente al chico que ahora estaba sentado al lado suyo-"igual estoy feliz que este aqui…ha! Ahora que me acuerdo.." Goenji!

-endo!

-jovenes!

Las 3 personas se quedaron mirando, esperando que alguno hablara

-emm…cofcof…-se aclaro la enfermera-debo ir a buscar unos archivos, les importa que los deje solos?

-n-no –nego el herido mientras que el otro negaba con la cabeza

-esta bien, no me tardo

Asi fue como nuevamente los dos chicos se quedaron en un profundo e incomodo silencio

-etto…

-ibas a decirme algo?- hablo el pelopincho

-emm…pero tu tambien, o no?

-o/o he…si, pero habla tu primero "soy un cobarde ¬¬" – se recrimino mientras Endou se sacaba el paño y volvia a sentarse

-yo…se que fue hace mucho, pero queria disculparme por lo que paso el otro dia en la clase de cocina…tu…tu me ayudaste y yo no fui muy…agradecido, por asi decirlo- termino sonriendo algo apenado mientras que Goenji trataba de controlar el sonrojo provocado por el recuerdo de endo y el merengue

-no tienes porque disculparte- logro decir- ademas estabas ocupado con..el m-merengue y todo eso

-mhm…fiuu ahora me siento más aliviado- sonrio, hablar con Goenji no habia sido tan dificil como se lo habia imaginado y la situacion del beso se veia como algo borroso y distante; despues de todo el golpe no habia sido tan malo

-por cierto que me ibas a decir?

Goenji abrio los ojos y sintio como la situacion vivida hace unos dias se volvia a repetir, ellos dos solos y la oportunidad perfecta para decirlo pero, era lo correcto? Con solo el beso ellos se habian distansiado y…

-"al demonio eso!" Endo yo queria decirte que tu…me gustas- termino mirando muy fijo al castaño que ahora tenia los ojos abiertos y con un notorio sonrojo que el peliplateado dudaba que solo fuera efecto del golpe

-Goenji…

-ya regrese! Como se encuentra? – la inoportuna enfermera hizo su aparicion haciendo a un lado al delantero

-"le gusto a Goenji…o/o…le gusto!"

-Oh por dios! Esta más rojo que antes, debe descansar…lo siento joven pero tendra que irse

El chico asintio y se retiro dejando a un emocionado y confundido capitan en medio de la estancia.

^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^

-Kiyama-san, Kido-san ya dijo que se encuentra bien, no deberias preocuparte

-si! Ven te invito a un helado!- dijo midori con una sonrisa

-gracias pero tengo tarea que hacer- se excuso- ademas mañana tenemos una prueba, recuerdas?

-hee? En serio? Ha! Se me habia olvidado

-entonces sera mejor que se apuren en llegar a su casa- dijo Kazemaru mientras el peliverde asentia y salia corriendo seguido por el pelirrojo

-nos vemos mañana!- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer mientras Hiroto hacia un gesto para luego ser tironeado por el peliverde

-adios unn

-ha! Ahora que lo recuerdo notros tambien tenemos tarea

-si quieres podemos hacerla juntos

-Hontou!- pregunto el de lentes emocionado

-claro

-entonces podemos ir a mi casa, no esta muy lejos

Kazemaru abrio la boca para decir "vamos" pero se detubo en el momento en que recordo la conversacion ocurrida en "ese" almuerzo donde la tierna hermana de Nakara se hacia presente

-etto…la mia tambien esta cerca- comenzo con una sonrisa nerviosa- y oka-san compro pastel –agrego

-mm…"o.o OMG! Se me olvido que one-san esta en casa con Kenta!" hee…esta bien, en otra ocasion sera en la mía u^^

-mhm- asintio Kazemaru aliviado al igual que el otro chico-por cierto…

-m?

-"odio a Midori por tener que hacer esto u.ú" tu…emm…ha sucedido algo nuevo entre tu y Goenji?

-he? – el chico paro en seco todo rojo, Kazemaru lo habia tomado desprevenido- etto…nuevo?

-o sea…emmm…no importa, no me hagas caso- nego rapidamente el chico mientras Kei lo miraba extrañado-"creo que tendre que preguntarselo de otra forma"

-yo no he hablado con Go…Gon…emm..pelopincho-san desde la vez que nos conocimos, era esa tu pregunta?

-hee? Se podria decir que si- respondio sorprendido de que el chico le contestara, pasando por alto el hecho de "pelopincho-san"-entonces te sientes incomodo por lo de esa vez?

-incomodo?- el chico hizo ademan de recordar-"a que se refiere?, no creo que sea lo del b-bes…'eso' u/u " ha! Lo del football?

-mhm

-no, de hecho ya me habia olvidado

-haaa…ya veo unn "entonces porque fue esa reaccion?"- el chico se quedo en silencio recordando "ese" almuerzo

FlashBack

-Noo! Capitan no se muera! –lloriqueaba Kabeyama mientras golpeaba fuertemente la espalda de Endo, el cual se ponia cada vez más rojo con cada palmada que recibia.

COFCOF

-Nakara toma un poco de agua- le ofrecio Midori mientras Kazemaru le sobaba la espalda

-a-arigatou- logro finalmente articular , sin embargo al tomar otro sorbo de agua se volvio a atorar por ver a Goenji y recordar toda la escena

-"pero que esta sucediendo aquí?"- penso Kido mientras veia al castaño y al peliazul toser casi al mismo tiempo, para luego fijar su mirada en el delantero de fuego, que aparentemente se estaba preguntando lo mismo que él.

-Kabeyama, yo creo que ya esta bien – trato de controlar el pelirrojo, al ver que su amigo estaba casi siendo asesinado a golpes, mientras que Fubuki le ofrecia un poco de agua sacada de quien sabe donde al golpeado chico.

-H-hai u.u

-gr-gracias Fubuki

-de nada

Un incomodo silencio se formo al ya no haber nadie tosiendo y todos se miraban tratando de comprender lo que recientemente había pasado

-etto…creo que voy a ir a buscar más agua- dijo finalmente Nakara mientras se levantaba rápidamente con la botella de midori en mano

-y-yo voy contigo –dijo Endou para luego salir casi corriendo de ahí- "al final si corri…"-pensó avergonzado de si mismo y de su poco control, al tiempo de que el de lentes se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea el ir a buscar agua.

Fin FlashBack

La verdad en un principio Kazemaru solo lo encontro extraño, sin embargo nunca pensó que ese "atoramiento masivo"se debia por la presencia de Goenji hasta que Kido se les acerco a él y a Midorikawa para preguntarles si habia sucedido algo entre Nakara y el peliplateado. Desde entonces que el peliverde andaba investigando.

-"esto es más dificil de lo que pense…ha! Se me olvidaba!" etto nakara?

-si?

-lo que hiciste hoy por Endo fue muy amable

-ha?

-el querer cargarlo- le recordo el pelilargo con una gotia en la sien

-ha! No fue nada en realidad, ademas al final no lo pude ayudar

-pero la intencion cuenta…beno tambien Endo no es muy liviano

-en serio? Pero yo tengo mucha fuerza, si quiero te la puedo mostrar- dice levantando las mangas de su chaqueta

-no! O sea…cofcof…mejor que no-dijo el chico rapidamente, no quería que el peliazul sufriera algun tipo de accidente

-esta bien u._.

^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^

-"debo ver a Goenji"- se repetia decidido el castaño mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Gracias al pelotazo y su estadia en la enfermeria habia podido reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos hacia el delantero y una sola cosa habia sacado en claro: tenia que besar de nuevo a Goenji, pero no por accidente, tenia que saber si las emociones que sintio fueron realmente por ese contacto o solo fue del momento

-"me pregunto donde estara…"-penso justo cuando entraba al club y se quedaba ahí estatico. Al frente suyo se encontraba el platinado de pie y mirándolo fijamente

-Goenji o/O…-el chico seguia de piedra, al parecer el efecto del golpe se estaba yendo- yo…emm…etto…

-toma aquí esta tu bolso- lo interrumpio pasandole el objeto para luego pasar al lado suyo dejando perplejo al chico

-"porque?…Endo despierta! tienes que hacerlo!" Goenji espera!

-m?

El chico se dio vuelta esperando una disculpa por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos, pero en vez de eso se encontraba siendo besado por Endou; acaso eso era un sueño?, la verdad no le importaba solo se iba a dejar llevar por ese calido momento, hasta que el famoso aire hizo acto de presencia y se tuvieron que separar, cada uno con el pulso agitado y las mejillas sonrojadas

-si me gustas- contesto finalmente el portero con una gran sonrisa

CONTINUARA…

_Y que les pareció? La verdad este capitulo me costo mucho, sobretodo la parte de Goenji y Endo, no quería que saliera muy cursi y toda la cosa, y eso es bastante difícil de controlar en mi u.u_

_Bueno ahora los reviews:_

_Shouko-Marigold: gracias por comprender …por suerte ahora estoy de vacaciones asi que me voy a dedicar 100% a este fic y voy a tratar de subir más seguido (todo depende de mi inspiración u._.) ha! Y que bueno q te gusto, siempre es lindo oírlo, bueno en realidad leerlo XD..sobre la hermana de Kei..bueno no quiero afectar tu inocencia unn..digamos que no estaban conversando precisamente cofcof…emm ..sin comentarios u-.-  
siii..el super amigo de kei hará acto de presencia en unos capítulos mas, sino me equivoco, espero que tus sospechas sean correctas ^o^ y animo con el cole!_

_Ary Lusifer: babaaaaaaaa… atobe con ese traje me mato x.x ..casi me da hemorragia nasal como a Kei cuando me lo imaginaba mientras estudiaba y bueno…ahora también x3 …explote!  
ha! Lo siento, pero atobe me distrajo..etto..al final no escribi nada sobre someoka y fubuki, porque tenia que arreglar primero a esos dos cabezas de balón, que ya me tenían un poco (BASTANTE) complicada, espero que haya quedado bien y que te gustara nn …próximamente vienen mas peleas entre fubuki y someoka donde va a haber oportunidad de reconciliarse :3_

_Tori Malo: Felicitaciones! O debería decir bienvenida? Bueno…me alegro de que ahora seas usuaria non  
Sobre la one-san, si da un poco de miedo y no eres la única, por lo menos en este capitulo se muestra que kazemaru no tiene muchas ganas de conocerla xb …y la bebida si puede llegar a ser un almuerzo o por lo menos es mejor que agua con azúcar robada del casino, que es lo que hago cuando no tengo almuerzo ni dinero u.u …y bueno la manzana también es un buen almuerzo, pero es preferible comer de todo un poco para evitar después problemas de salud u-.-  
Suerte con el negocio de adivina!_

_Yukiko-Kun: no son tan malas las hermanas, sabes? a veces sirven y te ayudan, aunque..bueno ese no es el caso de Kei unn …realmente su hermana es "especial" y más adelante va a ser más apariciones jojojojo  
Espero que te guste este capitulo donde la relación de kazemaru y kei parece volverse más estrecha ;)_


	6. Chapter 6: Baile, peleas, pingüino…

_Primero: Feliz Navidad!__(atrasada u-.-) Espero que la hayan disfrutado non  
y bueno __aqui esta __el 6° capitulo, espero que les guste, se aceptan consejos y tomatasos tambien x3_

**Capitulo**** 6:**** Baile****, peleas,**** pingüino…te sientes**** mejor?**

Feliz? , eso habia aparentado cuando se lo dijo…triste? Enojado? Frustrado?…no, era otra cosa…desilusion!, eso era lo que sentia en ese momento el excapitan de genesis al dibujar el 5° circulito en su cuaderno mientras suspiraba…desilusion de que Endou este con Goenji y no con él

-profesora!- la fuerte voz de Midori a su lado lo saco por un momento de sus pensamientos y de su cuaderno

-se puede hacer el trabajo…

-de a 3?- se adelanto la profesora ya acostumbrada a esa pregunta-si, si se puede

-gracias profesora ^o^

-"trabajo? Que trabajo?"

En eso ve como Kabeyama y el peliverde se acercaban a su mesa con sus respectivas sillas y cuadernos

- bien hay que responder…15 preguntas?- miro espantado al ver la pagina señalada por la profesora- es mucho …

-pero si cada uno hace 5 no es tanto-opino Kabeyama mientras Hiroto volvia su vista hacia su cuaderno

-nee Hiroto podemos ver tus apuntes? Emm Hiroto?

-Kiyama-san?

Midorikawa le toco el brazo a su despistado amigo haciendo que este se volteara

-m?

-heee…me prestas tus apuntes unn?

-toma- le dijo sin interes mientras le pasaba la libreta

-gracias…a ver O.o…pero?

Kabeyama se acerco intrigado al ver como su amigo pasaba las hojas rapidamente para terminar en la ultima pagina escrita. Hiroto "maquina de escribir" no tenia ni medio apunte de la clase recien pasada y en su lugar habian circulos, pelotas de football, pinguinos espaciales, uno que otro dibujo de palito y la lista seguia. Los dos chicos levantaron la vista sorprendidos

-"que le paso a Hiroto? O.o"

-te sientes bien? Te duele algo? Comiste mucho?-pregunto aun en shock el peliverde

- no…-hablo para luego recostarse sobre su mesa mientras los otros dos lo miraban preocupados

-"tal vez algo del desayuno no estaba bueno…"-penso midori-"pero yo no tengo dolor de estomago y comimos lo mismo…"

-solo…estoy sin animos- trato de "tranquilizar" a sus amigos, sin embargo al ver que no funcionaba agrego- cuales son las preguntas?

-kiyama-san volviste a ser tu non

-aqui estan- se apresuro Midorikawa mientras Hiroto le corria una gotita por la sien al ver la rapidez del peliverde en entregarle el libro

Por un momento Midori penso que el pelirrojo habia vuelto en si, sin embargo en más de una ocasion tuvo que despertarlo o sacarlo de su mundo paralelo para que continuara con su respuesta y tratar de que no hiciera extraños dibujos entre medio

-"pero que le pasa?…" –en eso recuerda que el chico casi no habia probado su desayuno en la mañana- "ha! Ya se!"

RIIIIIING (timbre)

-bien quiero que todos me entreguen sus trabajos con nomre y blablabla…

-kabeyama lo puedes entregar tu?

-he? A donde vas?

-voy a comprar algo y regreso!- grito el peliverde para luego salir corriendo mientras que Kabeyama lo miraba confundido y Hiroto…bueno el estaba de nuevo en sus dibujos

-"donde hay una maquina?"- penso frustrado- ha! Ahi hay una!

El chico corrio directo a la maquina con la mano alzada para poner la moneda en la ranura cuando en eso su mano choca contra la de otro haciendo que ambas monedas se cayeran

-no! mi moneda …ha! lo siento yo…midorikawa-san?

-chib –nakara! Que haces aqui?

-etto…comprando chocolate- dijo mirando el piso en busca de su moneda

-en serio? Yo tambien!…mira alli estan!

Los dos chicos se abalanzaron donde se encontraban las dichosas monedas provocando asi que sus cabezas chocaran al momento de recogerlas

-ha! Itai!

-mou…tu cabeza es muy dura-se quejo Midorikawa

-gomen u.u

-no importa…nee y para quien es tu chocolate?

-he? Como sabes que no es para mi?

-te estaba molestando unn

-haa…-articulo sonrojado el de anteojos mientras compraba el chocolate

-y bueno, para quien es? "acaso sera para Endou?"

-es para kazemaru-san

-Ha? Kaze-chan?

-hai! Es que hoy no se veia muy animado…asi que decidi comprarle un chocolate para alegrarlo ^o^

-ya veo…espera! Yo tambien le compre un chocolate a Hiroto porque estaba sin animos

-hontou?

-si! Entonces…

-pensamos igual!- grito emocionado Nakara

-exacto!…bueno eso y tambien que hay que hacer un plan para animarlos

-buena idea! El chocolate puede que no sea 100% efectivo- dijo seriamente mirando la pequeña barra

-u-.- …-en eso su atencion se desvia hacia la pareja que en ese momento pasaba más alla

- ho! Goenji mira!

-m?

-el cartel- dijo apuntando emocionado mientras el pelopincho lo miraba y sonreia- es el baile de verano! Vamos a ir?

-yo creo que si

-eso! – dijo emocionado Midori mientras veia la escena desde lejos y los apuntaba

-pelopincho-san y Endou-san?- dijo algo extrañado para que luego un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas

-no…el baile! Debemos llevar a Hiroto y a kaze-chan! Seguro que eso los anima- hablo emocionado y sin darse cuenta del sonrojo del otro

-pero…-miro hacia el lugar

-pero? "o no! le acabo de mostrar a Endou con Goenji, de seguro que lo lastime!"- penso preocupado el chico

-es como en 2 semanas más

-he?

- que todavia falta para el baile- hablo mas pausado y con su sonrojo ya desaparecido

-"es mi impresion o no se ve afectado?"-penso al ver que el chico tenia la misma actitud de siempre

-midorikawa-san?

-s-si? Ha! Lo del baile…-dijo tratando de desviar la mirada de Kei de la feliz pareja- etto…

-mira ahi esta Kidou-san! De seguro que a él se le ocurre algo, vamos!

El chico tomo al otro del brazo para ir hacia el estratega de Raimon, mientras el peliverde seguia pensando en la actitud "inesperada" de Nakara, llegando al final a una unica conclusion

-"todavia tiene esperanzas…chibi eres tan fuerte *o*"

Por otro lado, en otro sector del colegio, Fubuki miraba con impotencia como su novio golpeaba y era golpeado en el suelo por un tipo paralelo a su curso

-someoka-kun! ya dejalo!-grito enojado y tratando de separarlo a la vez

-pero ese idiota te toco!

-no importa

- ¬¬…

Someoka solto al tipo y se levanto limpiandose con la manga un poco de sangre que salia de su labio mientras que el otro apenas se logro parar despues de la golpiza recibida

-te encuentras bien?- pregunto uno de sus compañeros que lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie

-si…aunque me golpee no puede borrar el hecho que toque a su novio- sonrio con malicia mientras su labio sangraba

-que dijiste! Repitelo!- se lanzo furioso el pelirosa tomandolo de la camisa

-lo que oiste

-tu!

-someoka-kun, no! –lo toma del brazo antes de que hiciera algo

-ustedes detenganse!

Todos los presentes se giraron para ver como un profesor los miraba enfurecido

-Someoka, Akira y Fubuki vienen conmigo

-he? Pero si Fubuki no hizo nad…

-ahora! ¬¬

-h-hai

El pelirosado asintio mientras veia como Fubuki seguia al profesor sin siquiera mirarlo

-"creo que de nuevo me excedi u.u"-penso justo cuando el timbre sonaba para dar termino al recreo

^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^

-etto…kazemaru-san?

-m?- el pelilargo saco la vista de su ejercicio y miro a su amigo

-emmm…tienes algo que hacer hoy en la tarde?

-creo que no, porque?

-es que tengo que ir despues de la escuela a una parte y…queria saber si tu me podias compañar-termino con una sonrisa

-y el entrenamiento?

-"cierto! Se me olvidaba! Emmm…piensa…"heee…es corto

- bueno en ese caso si te puedo acompañar

-yay!

-sucede algo Nakara?-pregunto el profesor mientras el curso lo veia y algunos reian por debajo

-n-no u/u…gomenasai sensei

El projesor refunfuño algo y todos volvieron a sus respectivas actividades, todos menos Kazemaru,el hablar sobre el entrenamiento le recordo que ese era el unico espacio en que ahora podia estar con Endou sin sentirse…como una molestia. Antes se veian en la mañana y cuando regresaban despues a sus respectivas casas, sin contar el almuerzo pero ahora…todo eso habia terminado en cierta forma ya que todos esos momentos eran ahora con Goenji incluido, no es que tuviera algo contra el delantero, es solo que se sentia…excluido, Goenji y Endou tenian una relacion y él solo era el amigo que tocaba el violin al lado…

-jaj…-kazemaru fue sacado de sus cavilaciones y vio como a su lado el de anteojos se tapaba la boca, al parecer tratando de controlar su risa

-"de que se reira?"

-"aguanta!, no te rias, no te rias, no te rias! piensa en algo feo!…estupido celular!"

Mientras el chico era torturado por su celular, someoka era torturado por la ley del hielo que ahora su novio aplicaba sobre él

-Shirou…de verdad que querias que no hiciera nada?

-…

-ese tipo te toco "ahi" y…

-tenias que dejarlo asi?- hablo por fin el peliblanco haciendo que Someoka alzara la vista del piso

-yo…

-sabes que tambien se defenderme?- le increpo a lo que el otro abria los ojos sorprendido- ademas…terminaste lastimado…

-Fubu…

-Fubuki…Shirou Fubuki

Los dos presentes alzaron la mirada para ver al director parado en la entrada de su oficina, mientras que el bastardo que habia comenzado todo salia con una sonrisa triunfante

-nos vemos- le dijo a Shirou cuando pasaba a su lado con el suficiente volumen para que el pelirosa escuchara

-"maldito! ¬¬" –miro con odio el suelo quedandose ahi sentado, no queria dar más problemas, sobretodo a su novio-"la proxima vez le voy a borrar esa sonrisa…pero no enfrente de Shirou u.ú"

Asi el resto del dia paso sin mayores novedades, hasta que llego la hora del entrenamiento

-he? Y kazemaru?- pregunto Endou extrañado al ver que su amigo no estaba

-Kiyama-san y Midorikawa tampoco estan- agrego Kabeyama

-ni Nakara- termino Aki , dejando a todo el equipo intrigado

-ellos no van a venir hoy- hablo por fin Kidou- tenian cosas que hacer

-haaa…-expreso Endou aun extrañado de que Kazemaru no se habia acercado para decirselo- bueno, entonces comenzemos con el entrenamiento!- hablo nuevamente animado y tomando el balon, mientras su cabeza se encontraba pensando en que estaria su amigo- "me pregunto a donde habra ido"

-un parque de diversiones?- pregunto extrañado Kazemaru al ver donde lo habia traido el chico de anteojos junto a Midorikawa y Hiroto, dejando en claro que esto no iba a durar poco

-h-hai…no te gusta?

-etto…no es eso, es solo que no me lo esperaba unn

-pero que pasa con el entrenamiento?- pregunto esta vez Hiroto

-hablamos con Kidou y dijo que no habia problema- respondio el peliverde mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su complice-"despues de todo esto fue idea de Kidou"

-nee…y a que juego nos vamos a subir primero?- pregunto Nakara dando termino a cualquier intento de los chicos por regresar a la practica- que tal esos?

-he? Pero esos son para niños de 5 años…-dijo Midori al ver el lugar señalado por el peliazul mientras a los otros les corria una gotita- hay que ir a ese!

-ese? O.O

-esa no es la nueva montaña rusa?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-hai! Vamos!

El peliverde tomo a Hiroto del brazo y con el otro a un asustado Nakara y los comenzo a llevar-arrastrar hacia el juego mientras Kazemaru los seguia con una gotita en la sien

-nee Midorikawa-san no estoy muy seguro de querer subir

-he? Pero si ya estamos aqui…yo me subo contigo- dijo con una sonrisa para luego obligar al chico a entrar al carrito

-midori no es mejor que no se suba?

-kaze-chan te preocupas demasiado no creo que pase nada…

CLICK!

Fue el sonido que se escucho dando termino a la conversacion e inicio a la tortura del pobre chico de anteojos

-WAAAAAAA! SAQUENME DE AQUI!

-pero si recien vamos en la subida u._.

-"sabia que no tenia que subir u.u" –penso kazemaru mientras Hiroto miraba la vista que tenian desde ahi

-desde aqui se ve todo el parque

- o.o …bajenme! Quiero salir! …

-vamos relajate un.n

-s-si v-voy a…

-porque paramo…O.O ?

Midorikawa quedo en blanco al igual que los demas ya que al frente suyo y como si fuera en camara lenta llegaban a la punta de la montaña para luego caer directo en picada

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-MIS ANTEOJOS SE VUELAAAAN!

MI OIDOOOO!- grito Midori , la idea de tener a Kei a su lado no habia sido muy buena y el resto del juego tuvo que pedir por no quedar sordo despues de eso –"nunca mas me subo al lado del chibi u-.-"

Por suerte al llegar el chico salio rapidamente y no tuvieron que ayudarlo a salir, y el peliverde no quedo sordo depues de todo.

-Nakara estas bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo al verlo más palido que él

-h-hai solo…no me hagan subir de nuevo a esa…cosa- dijo apuntando el juego y con una leve mirada de enojo a su torturador

-ya se!

-no es otro juego Midori, verdad?-lo miro desconfiado Kazemaru

-no es eso …porque no comemos un raspado ^o^?

-si! Raspado *o*!- dijo con animo el peliazul, aparentemente recuperado y olvidando lo anterior

-bien! Yo y Hiroto los vamos a comprar, que sabor quieren?

-mora

-mora- los dos se miraron sorprendidos mientras que el peliverde solo alzaba una ceja por lo raro de la situacion

-bien esperenos aqui, ya volvemos –dijo alejandose con el pelirrojo

Asi los dos chicos fueron dejados en mitad del parque bajo el intenso sol de verano y sin media sombra para protegerse

-porque no vamos a sentarnos?

-bueno- acepto el peliazul cuando en eso ve algo y se detiene- o.o…kazemaru-san?

-si?

-podemos subirnos a ese juego?

-cual?

-"ese"- dijo apuntando uno no muy lejos de ahi haciendo que el otro se sonrojara

-estas seguro?

-mhm …..podemos? si?

-etto…esta bien u-/-

-Hiroto que sabor vas a pedir?- pregunto el peliverde mientras tomaba el raspado de mora

-el de café

-no es muy amargo?- Hiroto se encogio de hombros- yo prefiero el de sandia, es mas dulce…no quieres probarlo?

-he? …tal vez mas rato- dijo sonrojandose levemente al ver como el chico le ofrecia una cucharada de su raspado mientras los que seguian en la fila los miraban atentamente

-esta bien…esta muy rico .- dijo al comer la cucharada de raspado

-mejor vamos donde kazemaru y nakara- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y tomaba su raspado, por alguna extraña razon Midori comiendo se le habia hecho demasiado adorable

-hai!

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar en direccion al lugar donde habian dejado a los otros dos, sin embargo al llegar no habia nadie

- Donde estan? Kaze-chan!- el peliverde comenzo a mirar a todas partes

WIIIIIIIIIII!

-he?

-esos no son…

-kaze-chan y el chibi!- siguio sorprendido el pelilargo

Más alla se encontraban los nombrados arriba de lo que parecia ser un pinguino, el cual subia un poco para luego bajar y quedar en el agua, con un cartel que decia "Penguin Splash"

-wiiii no es genial kazemaru-san?

-h-hai "que no me vean, que no me vean, que no me vean"- pensaba frustrado el peliceleste mientras trataba de tapar su cara con su flequillo pareciendo casi el tío cosa con todo el pelo encima

-kaze-chan!

-ho! Es midorikawa-san!- saludo alegremente Kei mientras Kazemaru se hundia mas en su asiento ¿porque habia aceptado subirse a esa cosa?, estaba seguro que Midori se lo sacaria en cara el resto de su vida. Por suerte el juego se termino y el chico pudo salir de el tan rapido como Nakara de la montaña rusa

-parece que se divertieron- dijo ryuuji con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba sus repectivos raspados

-si! Fue muy genial! non

-nee y tu kaze-chan como lo pasaste?

- ¬¬ bien – dijo entre dientes

-ahora a que otro juego vamos a subir?- pregunto el pelirrojo para luego tomar un bocado de su raspado

-mm que tal la casa de terror- dijo con inocencia el peliceleste, sabiendo de antemano que el excapitan de tormenta geminis odiaba ese tipo de cosas

-emmm…

-si! Vamos!- acepto animadamente el de anteojos para luego tirar del brazo al peliverde

-"malvado kaze-chan …solo por esta vez lo dejo en paz"- penso al recordar que esa ida al parque de diversiones tenia como unica finalidad animar a sus amigos

-etto… Nakara es por aqui- le señalo Hiroto ya que el chico habia tomado la direccion contraria

- s-si!- asintio el otro para tomar la direccion indicada con el rostro levemente sonrojado

Ya ahi los 4 chicos se quedaron mudos

-esta es la casa?- pregunto incredulo kazemaru rompiendo el silencio

-no se ve muy terrorifica

-tal vez por dentro sea mejor- trato de animar Nakara

Los otros 3 asintieron y entraron en la casa. El interior no era mucho mejor, salvo por la poca luz, las figuras retorcidas y unas sabanas de por medio con el sonido de un reloj, la casa de terror pasaria a ser cualquier cosa.

-"esto no asusta para nada u-.-" –penso el ex-atleta

-WAAAAAAA!

-midorikawa-san estas bien?

-algo humedo paso por mi cuello!- grito asustado el chico mientras abrazaba al menor

-solo es una gotera- lo tranquilizo Hiroto

-en serio?

En eso las pocas luces que alumbraban el lugar comenzaron a parpadear

-que les pasa a las luces?

-no lo se- fue la respuesta de Nakara al momento que sentia que era abrazado con mas fuerza por su amigo

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-…

-p-porque no seguimos?- hablo kazemaru mientras avanzaba y era seguido por lo otros, aunque mas bien Midori era arrastrado por el peliazulado

-una puerta?

-seguro que esa es la salida!- girto esperanzado Midori al momento en que la abria y quedaba inmerso en la oscuridad junto al resto que lo seguia- no es la salida …regrese…

PAAFF

La puerta se cerro tras ellos dejando a los 4 chicos encerrados y sin una misera luz

-o.o…

-waaaa! Quiero salir de aqui!

-debe haber algun interruptor- se escucho la voz madura de kazemaru- hay que buscarlo

-hai!

Los 4 chicos comenzaron a moverse por el lugar tratando de ubicar el bendito interruptor, aunque el peliverde con mayor lentitud ya que sentia que en cualquier momento se lo iban a raptar.

-"esto da mucho miedo "

-creo que lo encontre!- grito el de anteojos- pero no lo alcanzo

-estas seguro que es ese?- pregunto a lo lejos Kazemaru

-mhm

-espera yo te voy a ayudar…

WAAAAA!

WAAAA! UN FANTASMA!

PAAAAF!

-…

Justo en ese momento Kazemaru sintio que algo parecido a un interruptor estaba bajo su mano, el cual al encenderlo dejo ver el desastre que habia en la habitacion. Un poco más alla se encontraba Hiroto y Midorikawa tirados en el piso, mientras este ultimo lo abrazaba y al frente de ellos se encontraba un monton de cosas tiradas y en el centro Nakara con el casco de una armadura en la cabeza

-no veo nada- dijo al pararse y comenzar a caminar en direccion a la pareja

-el fantasma se acerca!- grito el otro para luego esconderse en el pecho del pelirrojo

-"creo que esto no fue buena idea u._." –penso desconcertado el peliceleste mientras iba a ayudar a sus amigos

^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^

-bien! Creo que este es el ultimo!- hablo Someoka tratando de cortar la tensión del ambiente, sin embargo su compañero solo asintió y entro al lugar- "todavía no logro que me hable -.- …"nee Shirou

- ¬¬…

-etto…Fubuki…de verdad lo siento…por mi culpa te encuentras ahora limpiando los baños…- se detuvo al ver que el chico apretaba con fuerza su escoba

-crees que estoy molesto por el castigo?- hablo fríamente

-amm…también por la pelea?

Fubuki se dio vuelta y Someoka estuvo seguro que el chico lo quería matar a pelotazos , tendría que decir algo muy bueno si quería seguir siendo novio de Shirou Fubuki y salir vivo de eso

-si…y también por la carta

-carta?- repitió y al ver que la expresión de enojo de Fubuki aumentaba tuvo que extrujar su cerebro- "acaso se refiere a lo de la otra vez?" pero…crei que eso ya lo habíamos hablado

-siempre lo hablamos ¬¬ …y de todas formas siempre terminas destruyéndolas

-he…bueno… -de acuerdo, devia admitir que a veces se salía un poco de control, pero que podía hacer?- yo lo siento

-someoka-kun…quiero que confies más en mi- dijo ya un poco abatido y dejando al pelirosado mudo de la impresión- no quiero depender de ti y ser más una carga que tu…novio

-Fub-buki…tu nunca vas a ser una carga para mi y yo…confio en ti es solo…-se interrumpió dejando un silencio, esto no era muy sencillo para él.

-solo que?

-no soporto que otros se te acerquen y menos que te anden toqueteando, con solo pensarlo me dan ganas de aplastarlos – termino con el gesto técnico simulando el aplastamiento con sus manos

-someoka-kun…

-tu…tu eres lo mas importante para mi Fubuki y si tu no quieres que no los golpee ni rompa las cartas que te mandan yo…voy a controlarme para no hacerlo- finalizo sonrojado- es eso lo que quieres?

El chico lo miro por unos instantes, la verdad le daba lo mismo que rompiera las cartas, solo queria que dejara de ser tan celoso y que no se involucrara en peleas absurdas en donde salia lastimado, pero por ahora esa respuesta era suficiente para evitar futuros malos ratos y preocupaciones.

-mhm- asintió sonriente el chico

-entonces eso hare

-arigatou someoka-kun- el chico se acerco y le dio un beso en el sector del labio que tenia levemente hinchado dejando al chico en el país de la felicidad y con una gran sonrisa

-"lo logre! "

- etto someoka-kun

-m?

-es mejor que nos apuremos, ya esta anocheciendo

-s-si!

-y…despues puedes venir a mi casa para curarte ese golpe – termino con una dulce sonrisa

El chico asintió energéticamente y asi la pareja se apresuro en terminar la limpieza, mientras que por el otro lado sus compañeros seguían divirtiendose en el parque, estando ahora en la rueda

-sugoi! El parque se ve más bonito de noche *o*

-mhm- asintió a su lado midorikawa, mientras que Hiroto y Kazemaru se sumergían en sus pensamientos, sin embargo los dos tenían algo en común: Endou

CONTINUARA…

_Bien espero que esta reconciliacion entre Someoka y Fubuki les gustara y tambien el parque de diversiones (debo admitir que el miedo a las motañas rusas de Nakara yo tambien lo padezco u-.-) y ahora a contestar mis amados reviews ^o^_

_Tori Malo: si encontraste el anterior largo este es aun mas, espero que te haya gustado como el otro x3 …y si, no es bueno robar agua de un casino, pero cuando uno tiene hambre y despues clases no tienes mas opcion u-.- . Football americano, no me lo habia imaginado, pero si, seguro que seria peor XDD …ha! Y sigue con ese trabajo, estoy segura que pronto vas hacerte millonaria *o*  
Espero que este capitulo te deje mas clara cuanto a Fubuki y el resto…bueno eso se vera mas adelante y el FudouxKidou, ya veremos :3_

_Yukiko-Kun: jajaja pobre…pero talvez es lo que se denomina amor de heramana? U._.  
Hiroto es un peligro, pero bueno en este capitulo queda un poco más emo con sus dibujos y todo, por suerte esta midori-chan para sacarlo de esos estados medios raros XDDD …y en este capitulo hubo un poco de kazexnakara, aunque no fue precisamente muy romantico (los pinguinos no producen ese efecto u-.-) pero ya veremos mas adelante que pasara entre esos dos_

_MizuKi-chan-18: no te preocupes por lo del review, yo soy feliz con que lean la historia…aunque el review siempre es bien recivido ^o^ …sobre el agua con azucar, no le tomes mucha importancia es una de las mil tonteras que yo hago diariamente para sobrevivir y que lo incorporo a veces a mis historias XDD …ha! Y gracias por lo de pelopincho-san non…y sobre el humor solo tienes que fijarte en lo que te pasa diariamente, eso te ayuda mucho ;)_

_Shouko-Marigold: jajajajaja el Oscar me mato, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, supongo que kazemaru se lo gana por todo el esfuerzo que tiene que poner cada dia para controlar esa linda imaginacion que tiene, por suerte en este capitulo se le da un descanso unn  
Soy muy feliz de que la parte de Endou y Goenji te gustara! Estaba muy insegura y no sabia si habia quedado bien, pero ahora ya estoy más tranquila non …ha! Y gracias por lo de maravilloso fic, no sabes lo feliz y emocionadaque me deja ese comentario …me da mas energias para continuar y esforzarme en hacerlo cada vez mejor _


	7. Chapter 7: Conversaciones y un jugo

_Bien, se que ya es muuuy atrasado pero quería darles un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Y que sea el mas feliz para ustedes ^o^  
Tambien quiero decir que este capitulo va dedicado a una querida amiga mía que en estos momentos no lo esta pasando muy bien y espero que se recupere pronto non_

**Capitulo 7: Conversaciones y un jugo**

-"Someoka controlate…solo hablan pero.."- miro por decima vez en dirección en donde Fubuki hablaba con un tipo de 3º que no dejaba de sonreir mientras él estaba ahí escondido detrás de una maquina de bebida-"ese tipo no me da confianza ¬¬"

Por mientras Fubuki pensaba en la mala suerte que tenia al encontrarse de nuevo con ese baboso que no hacia mas que hablar y hablar. Por alguna extraña razón desde esa vez en que choco por accidente con el tipo, este no ha dejado de aparecer, siempre había un dia que lo veía de alguna u otra forma, y la verdad es que ya lo estaba cansando.

-"me gustaría estar en este momento con Someoka-kun"-penso frustrado mientras volvía asentir automáticamente esperando que el castaño ya diera por terminado su monologo

-kyaa~ … Fubuki-sama es tan guapo

-eh?- de la nada Someoka se vio rodeado por 5 chicas que al igual que él se escondían detrás de la maquina pero ellas ni siquiera habían notado su presencia-"pero cuando llegaron aquí? u._."

-yo prefiero a Shimokawa-sama es tan gentil

-y es el vicepresidente- agregó otra mientras chillaban de emoción

-"asi que él es el vicepresidente"-penso el pelirrosa-"Natsumi debería elegir mejor a sus compañeros de equipo"- pensó recordando que la presidenta del centro estudiantil era la ex -manager del equipo de Raimon

-nee que es eso? Tu carta de amor para Fubuki-sama?- esa sola pregunta llamo la atención del delantero para ver como otras 3 mujeres y seguro fans de su novio se escondían detrás de un basurero quedando mas cerca de la pareja

-eh! N-no!

-entonces que es? O acaso es para Shimokawa-sempai?

-etto…

-dejen de meter tanto ruido o nos van a descubrir- dijo la 3º mientras las otras asentían y Someoka se sentía la persona mas estúpida del universo ¿Por qué tenia que estar espiando a su novio igual que ellas?

-mou…me gustaría in con Fubuki-sama al baile- dijo una al lado del chico, él cual pensaba lo invisible que podía llegar a ser en esos momentos

-si…seria tan hermoso ir de la mano de Fubuki-sama *¬*

-si tan solo no estuviera ese tipo con él

-quien?-pregunto una de pecas

-ahh…te refieres al monstruo rosa?

-"monstruo rosa! *¬¬"-penso indignado ya que se sentía al nivel del dinosaurio morado Barney

-si! Ese mismo! Hay que salvar a Fubuki-sama de ese tipo, estoy segura que lo tiene amenazado!

-pobre Fubuki-sama

-bien esta decidido, nosotras los salvaremos!- termino una de trenzas con decisión mientras las otras asentían y Someoka solo le crecia mas la venita de enojo

-que hacen?

-O.O- todas las fans de Fubuki e incluido Someoka casi les da un paro cardiaco para luego esconder rápidamente a la chica que había hecho la pregunta detrás de la maquina antes de que los otros se dieran vuelta

-shh!baka! casi nos descubren!- susurro la de pecas

-gomen…o.o…ese no es Shirou Fubuki?-dijo emocionada mientras colocaba al frente suyo su cámara apuntando directo a la pareja- y esta con…el vicepresidente?

-quieres dejar de hacer ruido!- le increpo la de trenzas para luego jalarla de nuevo al escondite- y deja de hacer tus fotos yaoi aquí, pervertida ¬¬

-mmm…a mi me gusta mas con su novio- hablo con un puchero para luego soltar la cámara y sin tomar en cuenta a las otras salió- mejor me compro un jugo

Con solo comprar el jugo basto para que llamara la atención de la pareja haciendo que el club de fan de Fubuki-Shimokawa desapareciera dejando solo a Someoka que fue descubierto por la chica de la cámara

-shh!-susurro Someoka todo nervioso esperando que la chica de cabello café y ojos rojos no lo dejara al descubierto. Para su suerte la chica le guiño un ojo y al tomar su jugo se va como si nada

-por cierto Fubuki-kun…con quien vas a ir al baile?

-ehh?-el chico miro al tipo que ahora se encontraba bastante cerca

PAAF!

Tanto el platinado como el otro se dieron vuelta en dirección a la maquina que hace pocos segundos Someoka había golpeado con fuerza

-"demonios!"

-que fue eso?- se acerco el castaño mientras el pelirrosa sudaba frio, estaba que lo descubria cuando en eso vio como alguien pasaba al frente suyo como una bala

-"pero que?"

PAAF

-ohh lo siento mucho!

-n-no te preocupes

El delantero miro sigilosamente y pudo ver con agrado como el tal Shimokawa estaba empapado en jugo de naranja mientras la chica de antes hacia una reverencia de disculpa. Bien era el momento perfecto para salir de ahí sin que nadie lo notara

-shimokawa-san está bien?- pregunto Fubuki mas por cortesía que por otra cosa al acercarse al muchacho

-si, solo es un poco de jugo y ya te dije que me puedes decir solo Shimokawa -sonrio

-h-hai

-Fubuki!

-someoka-kun!- respondió con alivio y alegría a la vez

-te estaba buscando para ir…a la biblioteca

-mhm…me tengo que ir, con su permiso- el chico hizo una leve reverencia para luego salir lo mas rápido de ahí mientras Someoka hacia nota mental de agradecerle después a esa joven

Por otro lado Midorikawa y Kabeyama caminaban por el pasillo casi a paso de tortuga tratando de no chocar con nada ya que su vista era opacada por un monton de paquetes de comida

-nee Midorikawa no es mucha comida?- pregunto preocupado para luego esquivar a un estudiante

-mm…yo creo que esta bien- dijo para luego bostezar como por decima vez en esa mañana- "necesito dormir u-.-…esos dos me la van a pagar u.ú"-el chico frunció el entrecejo al recordar lo sucedido anoche

Flash Back

-waa camita!-grito feliz el chico mientras se tiraba sobre su cama

-vas a comer?- pregunto una fría voz detrás suyo

-ehh?

-suzuno dejalo, no ves que esta 'cansado'?-se escucho ahora la voz pervertida de otro- seguro que estuvo con Hiroto haciendo…

-nada!-grito rojo como un tomate el peliverde mientras se sentaba en su cama y miraba a la pareja- yo no hice nada con Hiroto! ¬/¬…

-en serio? Y porque estas todo rojo?

-o/o…solo fuimos a un parque de diversiones- respondió tratando de desviar el tema

-un parque?…mmm nunca me lo hubiera imaginado ahí- respondió con una voz que puso mas rojo al peliverde

-solo nos subimos a los juegos! ¬¬…

-aja…y tu amante va a comer o lo dejaste muy agotado?

-Hiroto no es mi amante!- le grito enojado para luego tirarle un cojin que el pelirrojo logro esquivar sin problemas- y no se si va a comer, pregúntaselo tu

-si…tal vez me cuente mas detalle de lo que paso- respondió divertido para luego esquivar una pelota, mientras Suzuno estaba que le pegaba ambos para que se callaran

-tu comida y la de Hiroto esta en el refrigerador- hablo antes de que Nagumo dijera algo más- yo me voy a dormir

Acto seguido el alvino dejo la habitación, quedando en ella los otros dos

-"con que a dormir…eso es lo que tu crees…"-penso con una sonrisa maliciosa el pelirrojo-bueno que 'descanses' Midorikawa

- ¬¬…-el chico tomo su peluche de oso con intención de lanzárselo pero el chico ya se había ido-"estúpido Nagumo!" mejor me voy a comer u.ú

Fin FlashBack

Bien, debía admitir que los comentarios de Nagumo lo habían alterado un poco por las imágenes que pasaron por su mente , pero eso no fue el causante de que no durmiera, sino que esos dos no dejaron de hacer…ruido toda la noche. No sabia que habían hecho ni le interesaba saberlo, solo estaba seguro que necesitaba mucha comida si quería mantenerse despierto y Hiroto también la necesitaba, o por lo menos esa era la impresión que daba por las grandes ojeras que tenia.

-"seguro que con esto y lo 'otro' se recupera"-penso alegremente para luego detenerse abruptamente haciendo que mas de un paquete se cayera al suelo- Kabeyama porque te detuviste?

-eh? P-por nada- hablo nervioso mientras Midori se daba la vuelta y veía lo que el chico observaba

-ah! El baile de verano! Vas a ir este año, verdad?

-y-yo…

-Midorikawa-san!- ambos chicos sacaron la cabeza detrás del monton de comida y vieron a su amigo de lentes salir de una de las salas-necesitan ayuda?…o.o porque trajeron tanta comida?

-es que no desayune- mintió en parte el mediocampista ya que gracias a que Suzuno no había dormido nada por obra del pelirrojo, se negó a preparar el desayuno, asi que solo alcanzo a comer algo hecho por Hiroto- podrías levantar esos paquetes?

-claro!- los toma y al levantar la vista ve la expresión entristecida del mas alto- Kabeyama-san sucede algo?

-ehh yo…etto…no nada

-ah! Ahora que me acuerdo no le he preguntado a Hiroto si va ir al baile- exclamo Midorikawa mientras trataba de llegar a la sala de donde había salido Nakara tirando mas de un paquete en el camino que el peliazul tuvo que recoger

-se refiere al baile de verano?

-mhm-asintio Kabeyama para luego entrar a la sala donde mas de uno los miraba extrañado

-Hiroto!- grito despertando al adormilado chico

-m? uo.o…

-porque trajeron tanta comida?-repitio esta vez Kazemaru mientras que a su lado Kidou se hacia la misma pregunta

-Midorikawa-san tiene hambre- resumió el de anteojos al momento que dejaba los paquetes arriba de la mesa

-chotto! No es solo para mi, también es para Kabeyama y Hiroto

-para mi?-pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo

-hai- asintió mientras le hacía entrega de un monton de comida que el pobre chico apenas pudo contener- es para que recuperes energias ^o^-termino con una linda sonrisa haciendo que el pelirrojo asintiera y le devolviera la sonrisa

-gracias

-nee Midorikawa-san no le ibas a preguntar algo a Kiyama-san?- le recordó Nakara

-cierto! Hiroto vas a ir al baile de verano?- con solo esa pregunta los integrantes del equipo de Raimon sintieron como un monton de miradas se posaban en ellos, específicamente de mujeres, colocándolos un poco nerviosos

-no lo se…

-pero si vamos a ir todos yo, Kabeyama, Nakara, Kidou y hasta Kazemaru

-ehhh!-exclamaron los otros-"cuando dijimos eso?"

-"porque 'hasta kazemaru'?"-penso molesto el peliceleste

-tal vez no quiere ir por lo que paso el año pasado-susurro alguien con malicia

-el año pasado?- preguntaron Kabeyama y Nakara, mientras a Hiroto le recorría un escalofrio al recordar su estadia en el baño gracias a que sus fans no lo dejaban de buscar para amarrarlo y llevárselo a un lugar desconocido para hacerle cosas aun mas desconocidas, además de que el lugar no había sido nada grato ya que cada cierto tiempo se escuchaban ruidos algo extraños y que con solo pensar en eso sentía arder su cara.

-etto…-logro decir midorikawa

-no quieren saber- termino kazemaru

-p-pero Hiroto este año puede ser diferente u^^-trato de convencerlo sin mucho éxito su amigo peliverde

-talvez…pero por ahora prefiero concentrarme en los exámenes- mintio tratando de desviar el tema, la verdad es que no tenia ánimos para nada y menos para ir a un baile.

-e-examenes? Pero no faltan como 2 semanas?- pregunto nervioso Nakara

-no, son la próxima semana- le informo Kidou

-que!- exclamo el de lentes agregándose ahora Midorikawa

-no lo sabían?- pregunto preocupado Kazemaru al ver que sus amigos estaban en una esquina haciendo circulitos con una nube de depresión alrededor

-no podre terminar mi videojuego –dijo Midori

-voy a reprobar - exclamo Nakara

-u-.-…

Kazemaru vio con preocupación a su amigo peliazulado, sabia que el chico se esforzaba, él mismo lo había ayudado y había visto cuanto empeño ponía por aprender, sin embargo de todas formas no le iba bien en las pruebas que habían tenido, a diferencia de Midorikawa que solo le iba mal por estudiar el dia anterior ya que el resto del tiempo se pasaba jugando videojuegos, además él tenia a Hiroto para que lo ayudara .

-no quieren una galleta?- trato de animarlos Kabeyama acercándose con un paquete, pero los dos lo rechazaron

-nakara si quieres podemos estudiar juntos- le ofreció el peliceleste

-eh? Pero…

-que buena idea Kaze-chan, yo también me apunto- dijo Midori alegremente

-e-espera yo…

-estudiar en grupo es mejor- aprobó Kidou, pero al ver la cara fulminante de Kazemaru agrego- y yo también los voy a ayudar

-hontou Kidou-san?

-mhm- asintió

-yo también puedo ayudarlos- se agrego Kabeyama

-Hiroto tu también vas a estudiar con nosotros?- pregunto midorikawa

-claro- respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-a-arigatou - dijo con cascaditas en los ojos el peliazulado

-y cuando nos juntamos?- pregunto el peliverde

-puede ser el domingo en la tarde…- propuso Kabeyama

-y puede ser en mi casa ^o^- ofreció Kei

-me parece bien- acepto Kidou sin darse cuenta que detrás de Nakara estaba el ex-atleta haciéndole señas de que no fuera en casa del de anteojos, pero ya era demasiado tarde

-bien! Esta decidido!- termino sonriente midorikawa mientras el pobre Kazemaru asumia que tendría que conocer a la 'one-san' de Nakara.

^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^

-Lo encontraste?- pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido el de ojos negros mientras que sobre sus hombros sostenía al capitán de Raimon que revisaba atentamente el mueble

-no…que raro…estaba seguro que el libro estaba aquí- contesto pensativo el castaño mientras Goenji se preguntaba como había llegado el libro ahí desde un principio

-no lo habras dejado en otro lado?

-mm…-el chico hecho un vistazo desde ahí arriba al resto del laboratorio de química con la esperanza de encontrar algo

PAAFF!

-eh?

-solo fue la puerta que se cerro- le informo Goenji

CLICK!

-O.O…

-q-que fue eso?- pregunto con temor el castaño mientras el platinado se agachaba para que el otro se bajara

Ambos chicos se acercaron a la puerta esperando que no fuera lo que ellos creían, sin embargo en el momento que Endou intento abrirla supo que su temor era cierto

-n-nos encerraron!- dijo al intentar inútilmente de abrir la puerta- hey! Hay alguien ahí!

-…

-tal vez deberíamos esperar la siguiente clase- sugirió Goenji y deteniendo asi la masacre hacia la puerta por parte del portero

-buena idea Goenji! Debe haber algún horario por aquí…

Ambos chicos comenzaron a buscar: uno el horario y el otro la forma de salir de ahí sin tener que echar a bajo la puerta

-"la sala esta en el tercer piso, asi que no podemos utilizar las ventanas"- pensó el delantero al abrir la ventana-"y desde aquí no hay nadie que nos pueda ayudar"

-aquí no hay nada- aviso un poco desanimado el portero después de buscar , para luego acercarse a su novio

-tampoco hay una forma de salir- le informo el otro

-mou y todo por ese…waa!

-endou!

El nombrado cerro los ojos al momento que caia como saco de papas gracias a que había tropezado con algo en el piso. Para su suerte el golpe fue amortiguado por su novio quedando ahora sus caras muy cerca de la otra, recordándoles cierta situación pasada

-g-gomen- se disculpo apenado

-no te preocupes- le sonrio el otro mientras el castaño le sonreía de vuelta para luego sentarse y apoyar sus respectivas espaldas en la muralla, quedando debajo de la ventana

-supongo que tendremos que esperar

-mhm- asintio Goenji mientras Endou apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del chico. Despues de todo estar encerrado con su pareja no era para nada malo.  
Tiernamente Endou tomo la mano del delantero y comenzó a jugar con ella, invadiéndolos una gran tranquilidad que obviamente no duro mucho ya que en unos minutos un sofocante calor se empezó a sentir y hacerse presente en la sala

-fiuu…que calor!- se quejo Endou mientras desabrochaba un botón de su camisa y se tiraba un poco de aire con la mano- tu no tienes calor?

-n-no…-dijo nervioso el peliplateado- "no lo mires, no lo mires, no lo mires"-se repetía mientras se autocontrolaba, es que acaso su novio podía ser tan inocente? Como le podía preguntar eso luego de desabrocharse la camisa? – "Shuuya Goenji controlate! Solo llevan una semana juntos no puedes hacer…nada!" –penso al momento que recordaba que si bien llevaban una semana, para el equipo solo llevaban unos días juntos, asi que menos aun podía ponerse a pensar en ese tipo de… cosas.

-nee…sucede algo? Te ves un poco rojo- pregunto preocupado el castaño acercándose mas

-estoy bien- sonrio. Definitivamente se había equivocado, estar ahí encerrado con su pareja era totalmente malo- "solo espero que alguien venga pronto"-penso abrumado-"porque justo ahora ese chico de anteojos no aparece?"

CHIU!

-te sientes bien?

-si, no es nada Kiyama-san- sonrio el mas bajo para luego tomar los refrescos que el pelirrojo en ese momento pagaba- creo que tenemos todo

-mhm

-donde dijeron que iban a estar?

-…

Ambos se miraron, ninguno de los dos habian prestado atención cuando lo dijeron, uno porque se encontraba en su mundo paralelo y con sueño y el otro…bueno de por si era despistado

-de seguro que están en la azotea- hablo el peliazul mientras el otro asentía y comenzaban a ir en esa dirección

Mientras avanzaban Nakara se preguntaba que podía estar pasándole al pelirrojo, si bien no lo conocía mucho se daba cuenta que algo no estaba bien, también en parte por lo que Midorikawa le había dicho ayer antes de ir al parque de diversiones

_-"es como si su cabeza estuviera en otro lado…"_

-"tal vez yo…"

-no están aquí- hablo Hiroto sacando al peliazulado de sus pensamientos

-eh?

-sera mejor que los llamemos

-kiyama-san…-lo llamo haciendo que el otro desviara la vista del celular- te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-si…-respondio algo extrañado

-tu…emm…te preocupa algo?- el pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido- es que has estado actuando algo extraño

-no…no es nada- mintió desviando la vista y dejando un incomodo silencio de por medio

-yo…-comenzo Kei- se que no nos conocemos muy bien pero…si necesitas hablar con alguien solo dimelo ^o^

-…- por un momento la amplia y amigable sonrisa de Nakara le recordó mucho a Midorikawa, e hizo que comenzara a pasar por su mente lo sucedido el día de ayer y hoy

-ademas conversar te puede ayudar a encontrar una solución

-una solución?

-mhm…por ejemplo, cuando algo no me salía bien o estaba abrumado por algo hablaba con oka-san y ella me decía 'Kei la vida es muy corta para que pienses en esas cosas, olvídalo y solo diviértete' eso me ayuda siempre n.n

-"o.o… pero que he estado haciendo?"- El chico se reto mentalmente, tan abstraído estaba que no se había dado cuenta de lo preocupado que estaban sus amigos por él, como no se había dado cuenta antes? bien! debía dejar de lado todas esas ideas absurdas y seguir adelante, tal como esa frase decia- gracias Nakara

El peliazul asintió, no sabia muy bien lo que había hecho pero al ver la amplia y honesta sonrisa del pelirrojo le basto para saber que había sido algo bueno.

-bien! Entonces llamemos- dijo con animo Kei mientras el pelirrojo asentía

Por otro lado Goenji y Endou seguían asándose lentamente, haciendo que se preguntaran si acaso en esa sala había una estufa encendida o que justo toco ser ese el dia mas caluroso del año

-estoy seguro que nos van a encontrar!- hablo tratando de dar animos el portero- por cierto Goenji…porque no te desabrochas un botón de tu camisa?

-eh!- exclamo el otro sorprendido y luego desviando rápidamente su mirada del pecho que quedaba al descubierto de su novio- e-estoy bien asi "porque demonios no llega nadie aun!"

-mm…"dije algo malo?"-se cuestiono mientras veía la extraña reacción de su novio, que en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados

-"no creo que pueda seguir aguantando…"

CONTINUARA…

_Bueno espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, tratare de subir el otro como el sábado o por ahí non  
Ahora las respuestas a mis queridos y hermosos reviews *o*:_

_Yukiko-Kun:__ see…Hiroto emo, pero no le duro mucho gracia a los consejos de Nakara xb , parece que el pobre perdió sus anteojos en ese momento ya que debería estar ayudando a kazemaru y dejar a midorikawa hacer los suyo, aunque…o.o espera! Creo que estoy hablando de mas..emmm mejor me quedo callada u-.- …dejemos el suspenso para el siguiente capitulo unn_

_Mizuki-chan-18:De nada me alegro que te ayude ^o^ y si, kazemaru y sus consejos vengativos no traen nada bueno XDD …pero al parecer el aire emo solo duro estos capítulos, aunque puede regresar …quien sabe unn_

_Shouko-Marigold: jajajjajajaja…no lo había visto de esa forma, es cierto todos ganan, pero estoy segura que ellos no lo ven asi u-.-…y no te preocupes, como ya viste Hiroto salió aparentemente de su estado emo y kazemaru, bueno al parecer el parque lo dejo mejor pero durante la historia va a tener sus recaidas pero Kei va a estar ahí para apoyarlo ^o^ y mejor no sigo o sino voy a hablar de mas u-.-  
ah! Y gracias hago mi mejor esfuerzo! Solo espero que estos capítulos estén bien en particular porque como mencione al principio una amiga no esta bien de animo y eso siempre te afecta de una u otra forma…asi que si esta quedando muy emo o las personalidades están muy desviadas no dudes en decírmelo . _

_fansadness: Gracias y hay veremos que pasara con Kazemaru, ya que en esta historia no hay nada decidido aun, aunque pude ser que en algunas partes parezca seme pero no creo que sea algo definitivo ;) _


	8. Chapter 8: Comida alienígena

_GOMENASAI! Se que dije que iba a subir el capitulo hace una semana atrás, pero entre medio me enferme y no pude revisar como se debía el capitulo, y este fin de semana casi no lo subo porque me sacaron la muela del juicio y termine de nuevo con fiebre u.u …pero puse todo mi empeño para dejarlo listo, así que espero que les guste non…cualquier queja es culpa de los medicamentos XDDD_

**Capitulo 8: Comida alienígena**

-por fin llegaron!- exclamo feliz y aliviado a la vez Midorikawa mientras veía acercarse a Hiroto y Nakara acompañados por Kidou

-perdon por la demora- se disculparon los dos

- y gracias Kidou-san por ayudarnos- dijo con una sonrisa Nakara

-no es nada, solo traten la próxima vez de prestar más atención cuando les hablen

-hai! ^o^

Asi los 3 chicos se sientan y comienzan a abrir sus respectivos almuerzos

-woo que rico! Kazemaru-san tu oka-san es la mejor cocinera del mundo!- exclamo Nakara mientras se devoraba el obentou que el peliceleste le había hecho entrega con anterioridad

-gracias, se lo dire- sonrio

-mi-midorikawa?- hablo kabeyama con un tono que hizo que todos fijaran sus miradas en el peliverde

-q-que es… 'eso'?- pregunto ahora el de anteojos

-es mi obentou- dijo con normalidad mientras los otros 4 miraban con espanto la comida, seguros de que si la tiraban esta se iba ir caminando

-"hasta los almuerzos de Nakara se ven mejor"- pensó asombrado Kazemaru

-que? Hiroto tiene el mismo…

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver que el pobre pelirrojo tenia la misma sustancia y que el chico solo la observaba detenidamente

-quien lo hizo?- pregunto Kazemaru

-yo, como Hiroto estaba ocupado con el desayuno decidí ayudarlo con esto- termino con una sonrisa- "aunque estaba un poco dormido cuando lo hice u-.-…pero igual estoy seguro que con este almuerzo va a recuperar todas las energias ^o^"

-aaah…-dijeron todos al unísono

-"Midorikawa lo hizo para ayudarme…lo comeré!"- pensó con decisión mientras tomaba sus palitos ante la atónita mirada de los otros. Con lentitud el chico tomo un pedazo y se lo comio

-y?

-…-el chico se quedo en silencio tratando de simular lo más posible-"es…malo…" esta…bueno, arigatou Midorikawa

-en serio?- preguntaron todos a la vez

-mhm- asintió para luego tomar simuladamente un gran sorbo a su bebida

-puedo probarlo?

-"este es suicida o que?"- pensó impactado Kazemaru mientras veía como se acercaban peligrosamente los palitos de Kei a esa cosa

-puedo yo también?- pregunto Kidou, dejando mas choqueado al peliceleste, sin embargo al notar que solo sacaban del obentou de Hiroto entendió lo que se proponían

-yo también quiero probar- dijo Kabeyama

-y yo- se agrego finalmente el exatleta, mientras el pelirrojo asentía. Los 4 chicos trataron de sacar lo más posible, para así reducir la tortura de su amigo y preparados mentalmente comieron la sustancia, sin embargo inmediatamente tuvieron que tomar un sorbo de sus respectivas bebidas

-"esto es muy…malo"- pensó el de goggles

-"es lo peor que he comido en mi vida"- pensaba Kazemaru mientras sentía grandes nauseas

-"pobre Kiyama-san…lo ayudare a terminarse el obentou!"- pensó con decisión el de anteojos al ver como Hiroto volvia a comer una porción

-porque se quedaron callados?

-midori lo probaste?

-eh? No, no alcance- le respondió a Kazemaru mientras acerba sus palillos con un pedazo de su comida a su boca

-"Midorikawa no lo probo O.O…"Midorikawa- lo llamo Hiroto evitando que este probara su creación- puedes comprarme otra bebida?

-eh? Ya te acabaste esa?

-si, es que hace mucho calor- mintió

-bueno- el chico se levanto y al momento de alejarse Kabeyama aprovecho para salir corriendo de ahí al baño mas cercano, sin que los otros hicieran comentario al respecto

-nee Hiroto que vas a hacer?- pregunto el pelilargo

-me lo voy a comer

-estas seguro?- pregunto esta vez Kidou

-mhm

-bien yo te ayudare a terminarlo!- se ofreció Nakara

-yo también- se unió Kazemaru para luego ver a Kidou que por primera vez en su vida tenía una expresión algo indecisa

-ehh…yo puedo ayudar también

-gracias

Asi los cuatro jugadores de Raimon comenzaron a comer de esa sustancia siendo Kido el primero en abandonar, para luego ser seguido por Kazemaru. Finalmente los caidos se dedicaban a pasarle bebidas a los que continuaban comiendo y aunque Nakara intento seguir su estomago dijo basta, quedando solo Hiroto y su fuerza de voluntad llegando a comer el resto.

-Hiroto aquí esta tu bebida…ya terminaste?- pregunto sorprendido Midori mientras que el otro asentía y recibía la lata- eh? Y mi almuerzo?

-…

-un perro se lo comio- mintió Nakara

-ahh…

-toma, si quieres puedes terminarte el mio- le ofreció el de anteojos, mientras Hiroto agradecia de que Kidou hubiera botado el almuerzo de Midorikawa antes de que este llegara

-pero y tu?

-yo estoy bien u^^

-bueno…-el chico tomo el obentou que el peliazulado le ofrecia- oh! Es cierto chibi! Este almuerzo esta muy bueno! *o*

-"aguanta Kazemaru! Solo fue un poco de comida de Midori"- pensó el pelilargo al momento que sentía una punzada en el estomago-"como es que Hiroto y Nakara se ven bien?"

Ambos chicos se veian de lo más normal, seguro que Nakara por comer la comida de su one-san se había vuelto inmune, sin embargo Hiroto…

-voy a ir a ver a Kabeyama

-Kabeyama o.o…donde esta?- pregunto preocupado el peliverde - le paso algo?

-aahh…

- su almuerzo no estaba bueno- mintió ahora Kidou

-ya regreso- informo Hiroto para luego salir de ahí como una bala

-espero que este bien…

-n-no te preocupes Midorikawa-san, seguro que Kabeyama-san ya esta recuperado y ahora esta dando una vuelta por la escuela unn

El peliverde asintió, mientras los otros se preguntaban como estarían ambos chicos y sobretodo el excapitan de génesis

-"tal vez sea mejor que vaya a ver"- pensó preocupado Kidou al ver que el tiempo pasaba y Midorikawa ya terminaba su almuerzo y los otros aun no regresaban- bien, debo irme tengo algunas cosas que hacer- mintió- nos vemos en el entrenamiento- Termino para luego irse en busca de sus compañeros

-mmm…me pregunto porque Hiroto y Kabeyama aun no regresan…

-ahh…"piensa Kei!"- el chico miro a Kazemaru en busca de ayuda pero al ver que su compañero estaba palido desistió de esa idea- "Kazemaru-san! O.o…" emm…tal vez ya están en la sala o Kiyama-san llevo a Kabeyama-san a la enfermería

-mm…

-p-porque mejor no vamos a ver si están en la sala?

-mhm- asintió Midorikawa preocupado, por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo estaba mal

Asi los 3 chicos se encaminaron a la sala de Midorikawa, mientas Kazemaru sentía que con cada paso que daba su estomago se revolvía cada vez mas

-no están aquí…-dijo preocupado el peliverde- voy a ir a ver si están en la enfermería

-mhm- asintió Nakara para luego ver partir a su amigo. En eso siente como alguien lo agarra del brazo-m? Kazemaru-san!-dijo asustado al ver la cara que tenía su amigo y lo afirmaba para que no se cayera

-e-estoy bien- mintió mientras recuperaba la compostura

-será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería

-n-no es necesario…

-demo kazemaru-san- el chico miro preocupado al peliceleste pero este negó con la cabeza

-vamos a la sala- le propuso y el de anteojos solo asintió para luego dirigirse hacia el lugar.

^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^

-G-goenji…-susurro el castaño entremedio de gemidos, mientras el otro besaba su cuello y desabrochaba su camisa- e-espera

-m? – el chico detuvo su ataque para ver la tierna cara sonrojada de su novio

-etto…creo que alguien viene

-eh? – Goenji levanto una ceja para luego escuchar atentamente, a lo lejos se oían los pasos de alguien corriendo. En eso todo se vuelve oscuro y la imagen de Endou desaparece y en su lugar comienza aparecer una borrosa sala de química.

–"solo fue un sueño"-penso mientras terminaba de abrir los ojos y pasaba su mano por su frente y sacaba el sudor de esta- "en que demonios estaba pensando"- se reto avergonzado de si mismo para luego ver como su novio dormía tranquilamente a su lado apoyado en su hombro, generando un leve sonrojo en el delantero.

-"mejor me tranquilizo…"

-"wii! En esta maquina hay agua!"- pensó feliz el de anteojos mientras paraba en seco y sacaba su monedero. Después de haber dejado a Kazemaru en la sala el chico partió en la búsqueda de una botella de agua, esperando que ese liquido ayudara al malestar de su amigo, sin embargo no había logrado encontrar una maquina que tuviera el producto, hasta ahora - "con esto Kazemaru-san se va a sentir mejor!…"oh! tengo el dinero justo!

El chico tomo la moneda pero gracias a su torpeza esta se le cae y rueda justo por debajo de una puerta

-O.O…no!regresa aquí!- el chico trato de abrir la puerta pero al estar cerrada se agacho para ver en donde se encontraba-"desde aquí no la alcanzo…que hago?…kazemaru-san la necesi…" o.o ya se!

El peliazulado desliza la puerta de la sala continua, que para su suerte estaba abierta, y con gran decisión se acerca a la ventana y la abre viendo que al otro lado todas las ventanas estaban abiertas

-"bien! De esta ventana a la otra no hay mucha distancia"- pensó mientras se paraba en el marco de la ventana y tragaba con fuerza después de ver a la altura en que se encontraba-"yo…no mires para abajo, no mires para abajo…todo sea por kazemaru-san!"

Con eso en mente el chico se estiro para tomar el borde de la otra ventana con su mano y luego de estar seguro colocar su pie, tal como lo había pensado la distancia no era mucha y cualquier persona de estatura media podría hacerlo sin mayor problema.

-"esto no es tan difícil pero…me gustaría ser más alto "

Solo faltaba que pasara el resto de su cuerpo, con cuidado el chico paso su otro pie, justo cuando su mano se suelta del otro lado siente una punzada en su estomago haciendo perder su equilibrio pero logra caer dentro chocando directamente su frente con el escritorio del profesor y sus lentes salen volando en el acto

-ah! Itai!- se quejo

En eso Goenji que se encontraba meditando abre los ojos sobresaltado por el ruido y se quedo estático al ver que un poco más allá un chico desconocido se sobaba la frente. De repente el misterioso muchacho se voltea a verlo quedando sus miradas conectadas por unos segundos

-"quien es?"-penso Goenji

-"que es eso?"- pensó Nakara al ver algo borroso con forma de puercoespín-"y mis anteojos?"

CLICK!

Los dos dejaron de mirarse y frente a ellos apareció un profesor que los miraba estupefacto desde el marco de la puerta

-"aquí están!"- en un segundo el chico se coloco sus gafas y antes de que alguien hiciera algo corrió hacia la puerta tomando en el camino la moneda y paso al sorprendido profesor que no atino a decir ni hacer nada

-"lo siento kazemaru-san no podre comprar tu agua"- pensó frustrado el de lentes corriendo en dirección a la sala a toda velocidad, para no llegar tarde al inicio de clases. Por su parte Goenji no tuvo más elección que despertar a su pareja y tratar de dar una buena escusa si no quería pasar suspendido lo que quedaba del semestre.

-"mi estomago…"-pensó adolorido Kidou mientras trataba de copiar los ejercicios, aunque no había comido mucho su estomago hacia igual uno que otro ruido raro-"espero que Kazemaru y Nakara estén bien"

Sin embargo las esperanzas de Kidou eran en vanas, ya que el pelilargo estaba pálido y con ganas de devolver todo el contenido de su estomago y con un dolor insoportable en este.

-"nunca más como algo preparado por Midori u.ú…ah!"-pensó adolorido mientras se agarraba su abdomen

-"Kazemaru-san…"-penso preocupado el de anteojos

-"creo que Nakara tiene razón…"-accedió por fin el pelilargo al recordar como su amigo le había insistido en que fuera a la enfermería- sensei?

-si Kazemaru…

-puedo ir a la enfermería?

-m?- el profesor dejo de escribir en el pizarrón para ver al inestable y palido Kazemaru- si, puedes ir, pero que alguien te acompañe

-yo puedo!- se ofreció inmediatamente Kei para luego seguir a su compañero fuera de la sala

-nak-ara…

-si?

-antes de ir…a la enfermería …podemos pasar al baño?

-c-claro

Después de su pequeña parada Kazemaru se sentía mejor ya que no tenia esa cosa en su estomago, pero de todas formas el peliazul lo llevo a la enfermería para que lo revisaran.

-joven, si continua aquí lo van a castigar- se escucho la voz de la enfermera atreves de la puerta.

-si, lo se …gracias por decírmelo

-"midori?"-penso Kazemaru al momento de entrar y ver al peliverde sentado al frente de una camilla donde se encontraba Hiroto

-kiyama-san! O.o

-kaze-chan! Chibi!

-shh!-los hizo callar la enfermera

-gomenasai u.u

-que hacen aquí?-susurro esta vez el exalien al acercarse donde ellos estaban

-ehh…

-a kazemaru-san…

-me duele la cabeza- mintió, sabiendo de antemano que en ese lugar daban para el dolor de cabeza y de estomago el mismo tratamiento: agua de manzanilla.

-ah?-exclamaron los otros dos

-e-eso- asintió Nakara luego de que Kazemaru lo golpeara disimuladamente con el codo

-y a ti chibi?

-solo lo acompaño…y kiyama-san?- pregunto creyendo saber la respuesta, mientras la enfermera hacia sentarse al peliceleste para hacerle la famosa agua.

-a él le duele el estomago, Kabeyama y Kido lo estaban cuidando cuando llegue aquí- explico un poco desanimado- creo que tanta comida le hizo mal al final…

-Midorikawa-san…-el chico se estrujo el cerebro para decir algo que lo animara pero nada apareció

-joven ya se puede retirar

-eh?- Nakara se volteo y vio que la enfermera lo fulminaba con la mirada, al parecer estaba molesta con el hecho de que Midori continuara ahí- Hai…

^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^

-fiuu- suspiro cansado Fubuki, para luego cambiar su expresión a una sonrisa, ahora le tocaba entrenamiento-"podre ver a Someoka-kun n/n"

-Fubuki-kun

-o.o "esa voz"-como si fuera película de terror el chico se dio vuelta en cámara lenta para ver como el castaño se acercaba con su brillante y ya odiable sonrisa- Shi-shimokawa-san unn

-nos volvemos a encontrar Fubuki-kun

-h-hai

-dime, has pensado mi propuesta?

-propuesta?- pregunto ahora perdido el platinado, para luego darse cuenta de lo vacio que estaba ahora el pasillo

-la que hablamos esta mañana- hablo mientras comenzaba a acorralar al menor hacia la pared- sobre el baile, recuerdas?

-ahh…s-si…lo recuerdo…

-y bien?-ahora estaba casi encima del chico el cual procesaba el que responder y como salir de ahí a la vez- Fubuki-kun?

-y-yo…

-al parecer mi propuesta no fue muy satisfactoria para ti- dijo con un tono sensual y sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los suyos

-shi-shimokawa-san…etto- esto no estaba nada bien, la cercanía del mayor lo estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso, nunca nadie había tratado de llegar hasta ese punto con él, sin contar que su atacante por ser del centro estudiantil debía tener más cuidado en lo que hacía y decía.

-creo que debo ser más directo

-"someoka-kun! "-penso con fuerza para luego abrir los ojos como platos al sentir como una mano se metia debajo de su camisa- "o/o pero que?" no!

Justo en el momento en que lo trata de apartar ve como una mano aparece y le toma el hombro al mayor

-suéltalo- fueron las frías palabras que detuvieron las acciones del acosador

-m?- ladeo levemente la cabeza- ah! Eres tu…

-go-goenji- miro impactado el peliplateado mientras que el delantero de fuego no soltaba el hombro del otro y lo apretaba ahora con mas fuerza

-solo conversamos, no es necesario que tengas esa actitud- hablo con una voz melosa que solo aumento el enojo del ojinegro- pero supongo que tendremos que seguir en otro momento

-no creo que tengas otro momento- lo corrigió goenji para luego soltarlo y tomar ahora el brazo de Fubuki- vámonos

-…

El delantero miro sorprendido a su amigo, el chico estaba cabizbajo y pudo percatarse que temblaba, pero no por miedo sino por impotencia de ser nuevamente salvado, claro que esto no fue entendido asi por el pelopincho quien miro con mayor ira al mayor

-yo no estaría seguro de eso, Goenji-kun- sonrió

-¬¬…-el chico se trago su rabia y de un tiron saco a su amigo de ahí, no estaba de humor para seguir soportando a ese idiota

-"estúpido entrometido"-penso ahora Shimokawa al momento que su sonrisa desaparecía y los veía alejarse por el pasillo-"supongo que tendré que encargarme primero de él antes del imbécil de Someoka"- y sin más se alejo

Por otro lado Endou terminaba de escribir la frase numero 100 de: 'no debo buscar un libro en la sala de química sin supervisión de un profesor'. Goenji ya había terminado ese tedioso trabajo y ya debía estar avisando que el llegaría después al entrenamiento, aunque en un principio su novio no lo quería dejar ahí solo él lo había convencido para que lo hiciera

-Listo! Ahora a entrenar!- pensó animado el chico al salir de la sala e ir en dirección al club. En eso el chico se detiene-"ese no es Hiroto y Midorikawa?"- pensó extrañado al ver desde la ventana del pasillo dos figuras avanzar lentamente hacia la salida

-Midorikawa no te preocupes, puedo ir solo a casa…-hablo Hiroto mientras el peliverde lo sostenía para que no se cayera

-claro que no! Estas muy débil para ir tu solo ¬¬

-pero…

-Midorikawa! Hiroto!

-ehh?- los dos mencionados se voltearon para ver a su capitán acercarse

-endou…-susurro el pelirrojo

-que te paso?- pregunto preocupado el castaño al ver la cara de su amigo

-nada…solo un dolor de estomago- trato de sonreir

-ahora lo estoy llevando a casa- explico el peliverde

-ya veo…entonces dejame ayudarte- sonrio el portero para luego ponerse frente a ellos y agacharse- sube

-endou! Demo…

-no te preocupes… lo mejor es no esforzarse cuando estas enfermo ^o^

El pelirrojo asintió y con ayuda de Midori se subió a la espalda de su capitán sintiéndose la persona más feliz del universo, sabía que Endou solo lo ayudaba por su amistad y nada más, pero de todas formas iba aprovechar ese momento lo más posible y atesorarlo.

-"Hiroto esta sonriendo…endou logro animarlo!"- pensó feliz Midorikawa, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón sentía un sabor amargo en su boca que comenzó a extenderse lentamente hasta sentir una punzada en el pecho…

CONTINUARA…

_Arigatou por sus reviews, sin ellos yo no podría seguir escribiendo asi que muuuuuuuuchas gracias! ^o^_

_Shouko-Marigold: Bueno, parece que tu petición fue escuchada y el niño de fuego pudo "aguantar" se podría decir, pero no se si en el futuro logrará ser tan resistente unn…  
Si pobre Midorikawa, gracias a que no durmio termino envenenando a Hiroto y a la mayoría de sus amigos, menos a Kei gracias al "entrenamiento" con la comida de su hermana XDD …pero próximamente se verá los beneficios que pueden traer el enfermar a tu amigo, aunque a simple vista no lo parezca _

_Tori Malo: no te preocupes, aunque si extrañe tus comentarios pero estoy feliz de que me dejaras un review en este capitulo, arigatou! non …bueno al final nadie termino con menos ropa, eso me lo reservo para más adelante, aun es muy pronto y debo controlar mi lado pervert…emm…cofcof…bueno, dejemos que eso se vea en los siguientes capítulos Unn_

_Tachi-mukai: Que bueno que te guste ^o^ y sobre Kabeyama…tienes razón el debería ser un año menor, pero como en algunos episodios aparecia con midori compitiendo en los almuerzos me los imagine como compañeros de curso, pero él es el único, el resto seguirá igual non  
Sobre Goenji y Endou…bueno aun no esta muy definido y si, Nakara es como una mezcla entre Endou y Midorikawa XDDD_


	9. Chapter 9: Post Aliens

_Gomenasai! Lamento tanta espera y demora, la verdad no pude subir antes por falta de inspiración (andaba medio deprimida así que las ideas no llegaban a mi mente ) y porque mis papas no me dejaban escribir ya que pensaban que debía preocuparme mas de mi salud u.u …bueno también esta que este año ha sido una locura para mí, empezando porque los profesores piensan que mi vida es solo estudiar y nada mas ¬¬ y no he tenido tiempo para escribir, pero espero que en este 2º semestre pueda subir con más regularidad un.n  
Bueno espero que este capítulo les guste, de verdad que me costo mucho hacerlo e intente de que quedara lo mejor posible ^^_

_Gracias a todos los que me escribieron reviews son un gran apoyo y me siento muy feliz de recibirlos y leer sus comentarios ^o^ ; y también gracias a mitsi y a reina mis dos grandes amigas que si no fuera porque ellas están a mi lado seguro que no habría continuado este fic. Hontou Arigatou! _

**Capitulo 9: Post Aliens, un almuerzo nunca puede ser normal**

-…

-Pasa algo?

-Mi…midori…porque estas vestido como una chica?- pregunto Kazemaru sorprendido al ver a su amigo con uniforme de colegiala

-eh? Es que el entrenador dijo que nos ayudaría para el entrenamiento…-explico mientras arreglaba un poco su falda - mira! El resto del equipo también esta vestido así!

El peliceleste giro mecánicamente su cabeza siguiendo la dirección en que su amigo había apuntado para encontrarse con lo mas traumante de su vida: cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo con falda, incluso Goenji y Shadow tenían una puesta!

-"esto…es…una broma"- pensó con un tic en el ojo

-Hey! Kazemaru! no te vas a cambiar?- pregunto alegremente su capitán

-emm…h-hai-contesto aun traumado-"es que acaso no tenían faldas más largas?"- se pregunto al ver como someoka lanzaba un tiro y la falda se le subía dejando ver parte de su ropa interior con dibujos de lobito incluido- "voy a tener pesadillas después de esto…u.ú"

-ka-kazemaru-san?

-oh! chibi llegaste! Te queda muy bien ese uniforme!- hablo entusiasta Midorikawa mientras que el pelilargo se volteaba ahora con lentitud para observar al recién llegado

-Nakara tu también estas con…-sin embargo el chico no pudo terminar la frase al ver que el de anteojos no solo traía puesto "ese" uniforme, sino que también una peluca encima ya que ahora su pelo era largo y el flequillo le tapaba el rostro. Con solo verlo Kazemaru desvió la vista ya que sintió su rostro enrojecer fuertemente

-etto…

-chibi porque no te sacas los anteojos?

-eh? Porque?

-Por que kaze-chan te quiere ver sin ellos

-eh?yo no he dicho eso!- grito mas rojo que antes el pelilargo al momento que se volteaba y veía como Midorikawa se acercaba para sacarle los anteojos y…

RING! RIIIIIING!

De la nada todo se volvió blanco y tanto Midorikawa como Kei desaparecieron de su vista, apareciendo en vez de ellos la imagen borrosa del techo de su pieza junto con el sonido del teléfono al fondo. Todo había sido un sueño o pesadilla, la verdad que en ese momento no lo sabía.  
Con lentitud se sentó en su cama y respiro profundamente tratando de que el oxigeno aclarara su mente

-que fue eso?- se pregunto aun confundido y con trauma juvenil después de ver al equipo vestido con "ese" uniforme- y porque Nakara era el único con peluca?- continuo ahora más perturbado al recordar la imagen y sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas.

-creo que la comida de midori tenia otros efectos además de enfermar a la gente- concluyo mientras se levantaba de su cama. En eso el sonido de algo vibrando sobre su escritorio llama su atención haciendo que su vista se posara en su celular.

-quien será?- se pregunto mientras contestaba- mo…

-KAZEMARU-SAN!- gritaron del otro lado dejándolo medio sordo

- na-nakara?

-Hai!- contesto entusiasta el de anteojos- como te encuentras? No te desperté?

-emmm…no, no me despertaste y bien, gracias por preguntar- respondió con una leve sonrisa el pelilargo

-que bueno! No sabía si te iba a molestar…ah! Por cierto, kuma jr. te cuido bien?

-kuma jr.?- pregunto extrañado alzando una ceja

-si! Mi pingüino! lo deje anoche para que te hiciera compañía…

-"pingüino? anoche?"- pensó confundido mientras buscaba con la mirada el supuesto objeto y recordaba como ayer después de llegar a su casa casi no se había podido levantar de su cama ya que Nakara no lo había dejado moverse para ningún lado y lo había obligado a tomarse como 5 tazas de té para recuperarse, además de hacerlo jurar por el pingüino de su celular que al día siguiente no asistiría a clases.

-kazemaru-san? Pasa algo?- pregunto el chico al no obtener respuesta

-eh? N-no! No pasa nad…-

-HEY! Nakara! Vienes o no?- se escucho por el otro lado de la línea llamando la atención del pelilargo

-eh? Hai!- respondió Kei- am…gomenasai kazemaru –san tengo que cortar, debo ir a jugar un partido…

-un partido?- repitió el peliceleste sintiendo un mal presentimiento

-mhm… es que unos compañeros me pidieron que jugara basketball con ellos…

-O.O…

-Bueno espero que te recuperes pronto y…

Kazemaru ya no escuchaba, la imagen de la cara de Kei con un derrame sanguíneo dando vueltas por su mente lo había llevado a un mundo paralelo del que solo vino a despertar cuando escucho que la llamada ya había sido cortada. Porque justo el día que había faltado a ese chico se le ocurría meterse en un partido? !

-creo que estoy exagerando- se dijo mientras dejaba su celular a un lado- no porque haya un balón de por medio tiene que salir lastimado, no es un niño…- continuo mientras se sentaba y encontraba al lado suyo el famoso pingüino de color rojo que lo miraba fijamente trayendo consigo el recuerdo de la promesa y a la vez la imagen de Kei-chica

-…creo que tendré que romper la promesa…- susurro tomando el objeto- debo ir al instituto- termino con decisión al momento que veía su reloj, si se apuraba podía llegar antes de que sucediera una masacre.

Mientras Kazemaru corría a vestirse cierto pelirrosa caminaba por los pasillos del instituto bastante alegre, ya era la hora de almuerzo y podría pasar un rato agradable con Fubuki a quien extrañamente no lo había podido ver en toda la mañana. Con un movimiento el chico saco su celular de su bolsillo, no tenía ningún mensaje ni llamada perdida del alvino y aunque lo había llamado este no le había contestado

-"tal vez falto…"- pensó nuevamente, sin embargo ya sabía que no era así porque uno de los compañeros de Fubuki le había dicho que si había asistido- "será mejor que lo llam…"

Someoka no pudo terminar su idea ya que alguien paso a su lado golpeándole el brazo y haciendo que su celular saliera volando por los aires

-quien fue?- dijo furioso mientras se volteaba, sin embargo el pasillo estaba desierto detrás de él

El chico soltó un gruñido para luego agacharse y tomar su celular cuando en eso siente que alguien lo empuja

-pero que?- logro pronunciar al momento que caía sobre algo blando

-KYAAAAAAA!

-eh?- someoka abrió los ojos como platos, en solo unos pocos segundos había sido empujado y terminado encima de una chica que ,por arte de magia según él, se había aparecido bajo suyo

-kyaa! Ecchi!

-EH?

-profesor! Un alumno esta abusando de una chica de primero!

-O.O…ah!…- rápidamente el pelirrosa se levanto aun confundido y con la mandíbula desencajada; ÉL meterse con una niña? El era Someoka Ryuugo! No era un abusador de niñitas! Por algo tenia novio, no?. Miro a la chica que aun estaba tirada en el piso con lágrimas en los ojos

-yo…etto…-comenzó algo incomodo

-Someoka!

-eh? Pro-profesor…

-ven conmigo, ahora!- le dijo enojado mientras que el inculpado asentía aturdido, generalmente reclamaría sin embargo en ese momento su cabeza se encontraba en otra parte ya que por un segundo sintió que había visto antes a esa chica.

^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^

-que si!

-que no!

-si, si, si, si, si!

-no, no, no, no!

-intento de helado, pásamelo!

-jamás!

Ya en esos momentos cualquiera que viera la escena pensaría que se trataba de dos niños pequeños, o eso pensó Suzuno mientras saboreaba su helado y veía como Nagumo rodaba en el piso junto Midorikawa peleando por un preciado objeto: el control remoto del televisor

-solo es subirle un poco el volumen!- se quejo nagumo mientras trataba de inmovilizar a Midori para quitarle el famoso objeto

-ya te dije que no! Hiroto esta durmiendo!

-Bueno no es mi culpa que tu novio duerma todo el día!

-el no es mi novio!- grito sonrojado midorikawa- y esta enfermo, por eso necesita dormir- termino susurrando mientras que el pelirrojo fruncía el ceño

-aja…-se limito a decir sin mucho interés- solo dame ese control!

-nooo!

-estúpido helado, pásame eso!

-no te lo daré enfermo pervertido!

-"con que enfermo pervertido"- pensó Nagumo con una sonrisa maliciosa al momento que iba y acercaba su rostro al de midorikawa haciendo que este se sonrojara

-q-que v-vas a ha…- el chico no pudo terminar ya que en un rápido movimiento el pelirrojo fue y le mordió sensualmente la oreja haciendo que Midori se quedara petrificado

-ja! Gane- sonrió victorioso mientras tomaba el control y le subía el volumen a su programa

-t-tu…me violaste!- chillo el peliverde

-ah?- pronuncio el pelirrojo sorprendido- solo te mordí la oreja- dijo indignado ante la acusación mientras midorikawa aprovechaba para quitarle el control y bajar nuevamente el volumen

-venganza- susurro mientras miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad a Nagumo

-tu…-susurro ahora el pelirrojo para luego lanzarse nuevamente al ataque- ahora sabrás lo que es ser violado!

-ehh? Nooooo! SUELTAMEEE!

Suzuno alzo una ceja al ver esta nueva escena, sabía que ese día iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo; aunque Nagumo le había dicho que iban a estudiar para los exámenes, estaba claro que no lo haría y que solo había faltado para nada. Por suerte había helado sino ya habría golpeado a esos idiotas hace bastante rato  
Dejando el pocillo a un lado el chico se acerco al refrigerador en busca de su preciado tesoro

-o.o…

-jajajajaja…iie! Nagumo! Eso me hace cosquillas! Jajaja

- en serio?- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida- que tal esto?

-eh? No, no , no, no, no ..ah~

PAAF!

-eh?- Nagumo dejo de torturar a su víctima y ambos levantaron la vista hacia la cocina al escuchar ese ruido

-suzuno?- pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo- sucede alg…?

Justo en ese momento Suzuno aparece entre las sombras con una caja de helado vacía

-quien se comió mi helado!- pregunto con ojos asesinos haciendo que a los otros dos los recorriera un escalofrió

-emm…

-"o.o…me va a matar!"- pensó el peliverde con miedo- etto…p-porque no compras más?- sugirió con un hilo de voz

-…¬¬…-Suzuno lo miró con una gélida mirada para luego ver a Nagumo- tu!- dijo apuntándolo- vienes conmigo

-eh? Porque yo?- reclamo, sin embargo al ser fulminado por la fría mirada de su amante decidió solo asentir

-no creas que has ganado- fue lo último que le dijo al peliverde antes de salir e irse con el monstruo que en ese momento era Suzuno

-suzuno sin helado da miedo uo.o- susurro midori aun sorprendido. En eso su estomago emite un sonido el cual le exigía algo de comida- tengo hambre…mmm…ya es casi la hora del almuerzo…me pregunto si hiroto también tendrá hambre

Midori desvió su vista hacia el cuarto del excapitán de génesis; el chico había pasado la noche entera yendo al baño debido a las nauseas, tanto que midorikawa llego a quedarse dormido apoyado en la tina haciéndole compañía al pobre pelirrojo

-"seguro que ahora está muy débil"- pensó-"pero si come algo tal vez vomite de nuevo"- continuo frunciendo el ceño- no sé que hacer – termino agarrándose la cabeza con frustración

Mientras el chico trataba en pensar en una solución Goenji caminaba pensativo a encontrarse con Fubuki. El chico le había dejado un papel entre sus cosas donde lo citaba detrás del colegio

-"tal vez quiera hablar"- pensó el delantero mientras veía de nuevo el dichoso papelito. Aunque realmente dudaba que su amigo quisiera encontrarse con él después de la conversación que habían tenido ayer sobre "ese" incidente. El solo recordar esa conversación lo molestaba, sobre todo por la terquedad de su amigo en querer dejar todo como estaba y no decirle nada a Someoka

-_yo lo solucionare!_- le había dicho con decisión logrando que él alzara una ceja incrédulo. Sabía que su amigo estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones y que las manejaba perfectamente, pero este tipo era un caso diferente…

-HEY! TU! …GOENJI SHUUYA!

El nombrado se detuvo y no alcanzo a girarse por completo cuando un puñetazo impacto directamente a su cara tirándolo al piso

-me alegra que pasaras por aquí, me evitaste el viaje- dijo con sorna la mole frente suyo mientras sentía como algo tibio corría por su boca y un sabor a hierro se apoderaba de ella

-ja! Que es esa cara? Esperabas que fuera ese fuboki?- dijo burlándose mientras Goenji se paraba

-"él fue el del mensaje "- pensó sorprendido por un momento, pero poniéndose serio al instante, estaba claro que ese tipo no estaba ahí para conversar

-Bien terminemos esto pronto- continuo-no quiero perderme mi almuerzo…

Lo último que Goenji vio fue su macabra sonrisa para luego tener que esquivar uno de sus golpes, sin embargo el siguiente no logro esquivarlo del todo golpeándolo en el hombro

-vaya! No lo haces nada mal; en general nadie logra esquivar mis golpes…pero…

-Goenji!

-m?- el ojinegro desvió su mirada por unos segundos y vio como alguien conocido se acercaba hacia él

-con este te acabare!

-GOENJI!

^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^

-ah! Itai!- se quejo Nakara mientras se limpiaba la herida del brazo- mou…porque soy tan torpe?- se pregunto al ver los moretones que se había hecho durante el juego, la mayoría eran por pelotazos, ya que al parecer su don para esquivar balones había decidido tomarse el día libre

-creo que tendré que sacar más papel- susurro al ver que su herida volvía a sangrar

El chico no hizo más que entrar a uno de los cubículos en busca de papel cuando los pasos rápidos y pesados de alguien hicieron eco al entrar al recinto

-ESTUPIDO ENANO!- se escucho gritar al dueño de los pasos dejando a Nakara paralizado- porque tenía que aparecer justo en ese momento!- grito para luego golpear uno de los cubículos cercanos al del peliazulado, el cual aprovecho el ruido para cerrar el suyo y subirse sobre el inodoro, algo le decía que no era bueno salir en ese momento.  
En eso una melodía se escucha por el lugar para luego ser callada abruptamente

-si?- contesto irritado el desconocido- ah!… tu…

-"m? parece que esta hablando por celular"- pensó Nakara mientras trataba de ver algo por la ranura de la puerta

-si, lo sé, no volverá a pasar- continuo hablando el chico más calmado- solo fue un imprevisto, ya me encargare de él después…de todas formas pienso terminar pronto lo que me pediste, acabare con ese chico antes de que acabe el día

-ah?- articulo Nakara sin embargo se tapo la boca rápidamente esperando que el chico del otro lado no lo hubiera escuchado. Para su suerte este siguió hablando por lo que pudo suspirar aliviado-"estuvo cerca"- pensó

-eh? No quieres que lo haga hoy?…esta bien, pero eso te costara mas- continuo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el baño- yo te enviare después el monto final…

-"monto final? Que tipo de preparatoria es est…?" jajaja- el chico nuevamente se tapo la boca con rapidez buscando a la vez con nerviosismo su celular para apagarlo

-"espero que no me haya escucha…"- el chico no pudo terminar al ver como un ojo aparecía por la ranura de la puerta

-TE ENCONTRE!

CONTINUARA…

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo es un poco mas violento que los anteriores y como que muestra" el lado obscuro de la fuerza" XDDD… así que espero que haya sido de su agrado u^^  
También se que a mas de alguien le debe haber sorprendido la parte entre Nagumo y Midorikawa XDD ..de hecho tengo la duda de que si Suzuno estaba enojado por el helado o mas por la escena comprometedora x3  
Aunque ha pasado bastante tiempo igual contestare mis ya bien queridos reviews, como dicen más tarde que nunca XD:_

_Shouko-Marigold: No te preocupes por Midori, el es un chico fuerte y ya verás como de a poco todo se va arreglando, solo hay que dar un poco de tiempo ;D… y si, Goenji tiene enemigo nuevo y lo esta dejando bastante mal XDD_

_Hikuraiken: Si ya estoy mejor unn, arigatou! y no tienes porque agradecerme es mi deber como escritora el corresponder a mis lectores, aunque parece que en este momento no lo cumplí muy bien porque deje que pasara mucho tiempo u.u pero espero que valiera la pena u^^ . Ah! que bueno que te guste más la pareja entre endou y goenji, aunque no salió mucho en este capítulo y espero futuramente escribir tu premio de consolidación :3_

_Tori Malo: No! No comas comida de midori o vas a terminar teniendo sueños traumantes como kazemaru XDD y sobre Someoka..bueno no es fácil tenerle cariño a alguien tan gruñon, pero asi es él unn ..espero que por lo menos la parte en que lo empujaron te haya gustado u-.-_

_Kasumi Yami no Amaya: que bueno que te gusto mi fic y mis ideas! Arigatou! …y si, no comas la comida de midori, nunca se sabe lo que puede hacer XDD…en cuanto a goenji y fubuki es cierto que hacen una buena pareja, pero cuando vi el capitulo en que Fubuki va a ver a Someoka al hospital quede demasiado enamorada de ellos dos *¬*..pero no te preocupes, a futuro pueden aparecer un poco de fubuki y goenji ;D_

_Mizuki-chan-18: pobre midori, el solo intentaba ayudar …pero igual es cierto que es mejor que no se acerque a la cocina unn (lo siento midori ;.;) y kaze aun resiste aunque no se como va a llegar al final del día u-.- _

_Naoko Andre: Lo siento, en este capitulo no hubo GoenjixEndou pero mas adelante va a haber y tal vez el puercoespín logre cumplir su mega sueño pervertido XDDD…sobre Midori y Hiroto hay que dejar que el tiempo pase y bueno como ves Goenji no podrá hablar con Someoka después del puñetazo que le dieron, además de que someoka debe estar dando bastantes explicaciones en este momento por algo que no hizo u-.- _

_Cioccolato Fragola: gracias! Me alegro que te guste y claro que voy a responder tu mensaje, es muy importante para mí que me des tu opinión y me comentes, así que Arigatou! ^o^_

_Ary Lusifer: qué bueno que te gusto, espero que este te haya gustado también ^^ y si! Viste insinuaciones de lo que crees, mas adelante habrán otras mas! (Chan!) y sobre someoka ni idea donde estaba, aunque ahora se encuentra en la dirección dando más de una explicación XDD_


	10. Chapter 10: Post Aliens V2

_Por fin! Aquí esta el 10º Capitulo! ..lo siento por tanta demora, pero escribí el capitulo en partes y en cuadernos diferentes cuando tenía un poco de tiempo libre y fue un poco difícil después encontrar lo que había escrito entre medio de mi materia u-.-…sin contar que mi inspiración se toma vacaciones cuando estoy estresada XDD…por suerte ahora estoy de vacaciones y puedo dedicarle mas tiempo a la historia :3  
También quería agradecer a quienes me escribieron un review, de verdad muchas gracias! ..soy muy feliz por haberlos recibido, así que ARIGATOUUU!  
Bueno eso y disfruten el capitulo non_

_Ah! antes que se me olvide FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ^o^ …que este nuevo año sea muy exitoso y feliz (con mucho yaoi incluido *¬*)  
_

**Capitulo 10: Post Aliens V2**

-Suéltame!

-no

-Nagumo Haruya bájame ahora o ya veras

-aja…-fue la desinteresada respuesta de Nagumo mientras caminaba bajo la mirada y comentarios de las personas que estaban en la calle; y no era para menos ya que no todos los días ves a al excapitán de polvo de diamante siendo cargado del hombro del pelirrojo como si fuera un saco de papas.

-Bajame- fue la orden del albino al mismo tiempo que pensaba como se iba a vengar por esto del delantero de fuego.

-No quiero-contesto el pelirrojo para luego sonreír con arrogancia- a menos que me digas porque estas molesto

-no es obvio?- pregunto sarcástico mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda enfatizando así su "molestia"

-estabas enojado de antes…

-y esta es la forma en que lo solucionas? ¬¬ -

-mmm…esto es mejor que caminar al lado de un monstruo- contesto para luego recibir otro golpe en la espalda. Definitivamente a este paso su espalda iba a terminar como una mora, toda negra gracias a los "afectuosos" golpes de su novio, pero eso no le importaba con tal de descubrir que era lo que lo tenía enojado, ya que estaba seguro que no era solo por el helado.

-solo dime porque estas molesto y te bajo

-…

-Suzu-chan?- lo llamo con voz melosa, pero solo consiguió con eso otro golpe

-"no creas que con eso voy hablar, baka pervertido ¬¬"

-suzu-chan si no me hablas voy a sacarte un zapato~

-o.o …"no creo que se atrev…"

El chico no pudo continuar su idea ya que sintió como una mano bastante conocida para él comenzaba a bajar lentamente por su pierna en dirección a su zapatilla

-tú…- susurro con odio el albino

-que? No te oigo~…

-IDIOTA PERVERTIDO YA SUELTAME!

-eh? Idiota pervertido? Eso me recuerda un poco a como el "intento de helado" me llam…

Nagumo se detuvo ya que la buena ampolleta hizo luz en su mente dando paso en su cara una sonrisa triunfante

-Suzuno…

-Que?

-estas celoso de Midorikawa

-yo no estoy celoso!- contesto para luego ser bajado por fin del hombro del pelirrojo y encontrarse con su sonrisa- porque pones esa car…?

El albino no pudo terminar ya que los cálidos labios de Nagumo se posaron sobre los suyos, y aunque intento resistirse finalmente cedió al suave contacto

-eso era solo un juego- susurro el pelirrojo separándose por un momento de los labios de su novio- pero si quieres podemos terminarlo aquí

-baka…-susurro esta vez el albino curvando su boca en una leve sonrisa- primero esta mi helado

Con eso dicho el chico se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la tienda dejando a un descolocado Nagumo

-esto no se va a quedar asi- masculló con lo dientes apretados para luego perseguir al chico de hielo.

Mientras el pelirrojo planeaba en que le haría a su chico paleta por dejarlo en "ese estado", Goenji se encontraba sentado y apoyando su espalda en una muralla tratando de respirar lo mas pausadamente posible para disminuir el dolor que sentía en su abdomen. El último golpe de ese mastodonte había sido en ese sector y lo bastante fuerte para dejarlo casi tirado en el piso sin moverse, por suerte su amigo había aparecido en ese momento para ayudarlo, sino no sabía como habría terminado.

-de verdad no quieres nada?- pregunto preocupado el chico a su lado

-estoy bien…Kazemaru- respondió mientras trataba de acomodarse evitando hacer cualquier mueca de dolor que lo delatara

-claro…-susurro sarcástico el peliceleste mientras desviaba la vista del delantero para ver levemente el pingüino rojo que tenia en su bolsillo-"me pregunto como estará Nakara"-pensó. Si bien él había ido al instituto para evitar la masacre de Nakara no esperaba que en vez de eso se encontraría con la masacre de Goenji

-Si quieres puedes irte..-hablo el delantero al ver que ahora el pelilargo miraba su reloj

-eh?

-no necesito que me acompañes- hablo con normalidad mientras cerraba los ojos-yo ya estoy bie…

-deberíamos ir a la enfermería- lo interrumpió Kazemaru desviando el tema - tienes el labio muy hinchado- continuo

-…

- o si prefieres vamos al baño, ahí nadie te va a preguntar quien te hizo eso- termino el exatleta, sabía que en ese momento lo menos que quería Goenji era que la enfermera comenzara a interrogarlo, primero porque era molesto y segundo porque ninguno de los dos sabia quien lo había hecho, solo que era una mole aparentemente de 3º año, pero nada más.

-"de todas formas Goenji le gusta resolver las cosas por si mismo y no que otros se entrometan"- pensó seriamente para luego ver como el peliplateado se levantaba y sonreía levemente

-vamos

^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^

-Ki-Kidou?…-susurro el recién llegado mientras el nombrado solo le hacía una mueca en forma de saludo- porque estás…?

-Hiroto! Por fin llegas!

-eh? Endou?- preguntó aun mas confundido el chico al ver como su amigo se acercaba corriendo hacia él vestido con algo muy diferente al uniforme del equipo-porque traes puesto "eso"?

-eh? Esto?- dijo apuntando el traje que consistía en una gran vestido- es para mi papel de la reina en la obra- respondió con una sonrisa, aunque se le veía un poco incomodo llevando ese traje

-reina? Obra?

-si, para el festival cultural, no te acuerdas?

-…"pero no falta mucho para eso"- pensó el pelirrojo extrañado mientras miraba con una cara que dejaba claro que no tenía la menor idea de lo que le estaba hablando

-la obra en que yo soy la reina, Goenji y Kidou son los guardias, Fubuki es el rey…-explico apuntando a cada uno de los nombrados- y …Someoka es la sirvienta- termino con una gotita corriéndole la sien al ver que ultimo nombrado se encontraba peleando con Aki por su vestuario. Por su parte Hiroto abrió los ojos como platos, definitivamente la imagen del pelirosa disfrazado de sirvienta no era muy…buena, por así decirlo

-aahh…ya veo-hablo apenas aun schokeado- emm…Endou cual es el nombre de la obra?

-el nombre? Etto…amm-el chico se cruzo de brazos y puso una cara pensativa- creo que era "el príncipe y…"

-Hiroto!

-Kiyama-san!

El nombrado se giro en la dirección que lo llamaban para ver como Kazemaru y Nakara se acercaban disfrazados de hadas o algo asi, arrastrando con ellos un bulto envuelto en sabanas

-no quiero! Ya déjenme!- gritaba y se movía el manojo de sabanas mientras los otros seguían tirándolo

-vamos Midori no seas infantil- le reprocho Kazemaru mientras forcejeaba con el peliverde- tienes que mostrarle tu traje a Hiroto

-pero es…muy vergonzoso /

-a Kiyama-san no le importa, él es el príncipe de la obra así que te va a querer igual

-ah?- el pelirrojo se sonrojo levemente al escuchar la palabra "querer", por alguna extraña razón el tono que había utilizado Nakara había sido todo menos inocente.

-vamos Midori, solo te sacas la sabana y listo- insistió el chico del viento

-No quiero!…además porque tengo que usar esto?, supuestamente el libro se llama "la princesa y el sapo" no "el príncipe y…

Midorikawa no pudo continuar alegando ya que tanto Nakara como Kazemaru tiraron de la sabana dejando expuesto al pobre peliverde

-un…kappa?- susurro el pelirrojo sonrojándose nuevamente al mismo tiempo que observaba absorto al peliverde, ese traje no se parecía al de los kappas que él había conocido con Kogure en la isla Liocott, era totalmente diferente y lo peor es que ejercía un extraño efecto en él

-Kya! Hiroto no mires!- grito avergonzado el mido-kappa mientras lo empujaba a un lado

-eh? No! Espera mido…

PAAAF!

-ah!- se quejo Hiroto mientras se sobaba la espalda y observaba que no solo se había caído de su cama sino que todo lo de la obra había sido creación de su mente y ahora se encontraba ante la fría realidad.

-"solo fue un sueño"- pensó con una sonrisa algo melancólica-me hubiera gustado…haber soñado un poco más

Concluyo para luego levantarse e ir hacia el vestíbulo, aun tenía el estomago revuelto así que solo tomaría un vaso de agua, necesitaba despejar su mente sobre el peliverde y su traje de kappa

-"tal vez es otro efecto de la comida de Midorikawa…"

-Hiroto?

-Ah?- el chico levanto la vista del piso para encontrarse con el entrecejo fruncido del peliverde y una humeante sustancia entre sus manos

-que haces levantado? Deberías estar descansando-lo reprocho

-yo…solo iba por un vaso de agua- contesto aun con la mirada fija en el plato, tratando de analizar si eso era comestible a la vez que lo utilizaba como distracción para evitar ver a al mediocampista, estaba seguro que si lo veía su versión Kappa se presentaría en su mente y eso…no era bueno.

-un vaso de agua? Yo te lo voy a bus…

-no te preocupes yo voy- lo corto el pelirrojo y antes de que midorikawa pudiera hacer algo, su amigo ya se había ido a la cocina dejándolo ahí solo y totalmente extrañado

^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^

-ah!falta poco!- grito Endou corriendo hacia el baño para luego entrar en este- por fin llegue! Creí que no lo lograría- dijo triunfante mientras se dirigía a uno de los cubículos

-h-hay alguien ahí?

-eh? Alguien hablo?- pregunto el castaño extrañado al que ver que el baño estaba desierto

-si…yo

-o.o…"Endou tranquilo, los fantasmas no existen, no existen!" emm…q-quien es yo? Donde estas?

-aquí…

-donde es aquí?- pregunto el portero tragando con fuerza mientras se acercaba al sector donde escuchaba la voz

-a…qui- con solo escuchar esta última palabra el capitán de Raimon vio con terror como una mano blanca se asomaba por debajo de uno de los cubículos y le agarraba la pierna

-WAAAA! UN FANTASMA!- grito cayéndose de espaldas mirando como la mano aun lo sujetaba

-eh? No! No soy un fantasma!- grito esta vez la voz mientras que del mismo cubículo de donde salía la mano aparecía el rostro de alguien conocido para el castaño

-Na-nakara?

-Endou-san? Yo…etto…gomen no quería asustarte- se disculpo con un leve rubor

-eh? No te preocupes yo sobre exageré- respondió con una sonrisa el chico mientras se sentaba- tu qué haces ahí?

-amm bueno…me quede encerrado, la puerta se atoro y ya no puedo salir- explico el peliazulado con cierto nerviosismo

-en serio? Déjame ver si la puedo abrir desde aquí

-H-hai…aunque lo dudo- esto último lo dijo en un susurro ya que esa puerta no se había trabado por si sola, fue gracias a "ese tipo" que esta se había bloqueado y dudaba que Endou tuviera la fuerza para abrirla

-es-esta muy atascada!- le aviso después de intentar abrirla sin éxito- porque no intentas salir por otro lado?

-otro lado?

-si, como por debajo de la puerta

-es algo estrecho…

-vamos! Inténtalo! Yo te ayudare desde aquí- lo animo con una gran sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano. Por un momento el peliazulado se sintió un poco incomodo al recibir la ayuda de su capitán, sin embargo dejo eso de lado y con decisión tomo la mano que el castaño le extendía

-bien! Aqui vamos!- anuncio Endou para luego comenzar a ayudar al chico. En un principio iban bien sin embargo cuando ya estaban en la mitad no pudieron seguir avanzando

-etto…Endou-san creo q me atasque u-.-

-estas seguro?

-Hai

El portero frunció el ceño pensativo para luego tomar las dos manos del chico y tirarlo con fuerza

-i-itai- se quejo al sentir como la puerta le raspaba la espalda

-gomen Nakara…pero ya falta poco, aguanta!

-h-hai!

-s-solo un poco mas de fuerza y…

El castaño no logro terminar de hablar cuando Nakara salió del bendito cubículo, sin embargo con el impulso este término encima de su capitán en una posición bastante comprometedora

-etto…-susurro Kei apenado cuando en eso ambos escucharon como unos pasos entraban al recinto para luego detenerse abruptamente

-O.O

-Kaze…maru-san

-Goenji…

CONTINUARA…

_Espero que les haya gustado, aunque quede un poco preocupada con la primera parte entre Nagumo y Suzuno ya que no he escrito mucho de ellos y no sabía muy bien como hacer sus personalidades, espero que me hayan quedado bien u._.  
Por cierto! el traje de kappa-midori se basa en "Kappa Airi" es un video donde mustra a Airi de °C-ute asustando a algunas integrantes Berryz Koubou (especialmente a Risako u-.-) bueno les dejo el link por si lo quieren ver ^^ : .com/watch?v=jgXtnjjDGCc (espero que el link se vea u._.)_

_Bueno ahora a responder mis hermosos y tan queridos reviews ^o^_

_Shouko-Marigold: arigatouuu por tu mensaje! De verdad me sentí muy feliz al leerlo aunque siento que te defraude un poco al demorarme tanto en subir este capitulo ;.;… gomen u.u…espero que por lo menos este capítulo este igual de genial que el anterior y que te haya gustado lo suficiente para perdonarme por mi desaparición  
Bueno por otro lado tenias razón sobre Suzu, al final si estaba mas enojado por cierto escena entre Nagumo y Mido…y al final Goenji es el que salió mas lastimado, aunque no se como va a quedar Nakara después de que el pelopincho lo vea encima de su novio :S_

_MizuKi-chan-18: Si! Midorikawa y su comida es un peligro definitivamente u-.-..ademas creo, no mejor dicho, estoy segura que lo sueños raros son causa de esa comida XDD  
Sobre la violencia…bueno, si esta no existiera seria demasiado "irreal" o no? Además un poco de golpes nunca le hacen mal a nadie…aunque creo que Goenji no opina lo mismo unn_

_Ary Lusifer: bueno no se si con este capítulo disminuyo el porcentaje de personajes medios muertos XDD o sino voy a ser definitivamente una asesina de personajes o  
También además de los delirios de kazemaru ahora están los de hiroto…asi que ahora los dos van estar explotando por la vida imaginando cosas raras (sobretodo hiroto u-.-)  
Sobre Someoka no te preocupes, tengo planeado una recompensa para él en el próximo capitulo…aunque todavía esta en creación XDD.  
Un abrazooo enorme de pingüino para ti tambien ^o^_


	11. Chapter 11:Una junta de estudio especial

_Hola! Primero quiero agradecer los reviews que he recibido, la verdad me sorprendió bastante ya que hace mucho que no actualizaba y sentía que no los merecía ;.; …asi que muuuuchas gracias! De verdad agradezco sus comentarios y el tiempo que se dan para escribirlos ;.;  
Segundo no estoy muy segura de este capítulo, no me convence del todo ya que en este último tiempo he tenido algunos problemas familiares de salud (?) así que puede ser que no este muy bueno :s …de todas formas espero que lo disfruten y si no, son libres de tirar tomatazos, berenjenas o cualquier cosa que tengan a mano XDDD  
_

**Capitulo 11: Una junta de estudio "especial"**

Era la tarde de un caluroso día de domingo en donde la calidez del sol se mantenía con fuerza haciendo que, no solo las calles estuvieran casi desiertas, sino también hacia imposible el poder realizar cualquier actividad, sobre todo si esta era estudiar, lo cual no estaba ayudando en nada al pequeño peliazul.

-estudia, estudia, estudia- susurraba por lo bajo Nakara mirando los ejercicios al frente suyo-" concéntrate Kei! Deja de pensar en 'eso'"- se reto mentalmente tratando de quitar de su mente el suceso ocurrido hace unos días, sin embargo no era muy sencillo ya que al frente suyo se encontraba Kazemaru. El chico también parecía igual de incomodo que él y cada cierto tiempo sus miradas se cruzaban para luego desviarlas rápidamente hacia otro lado.

-"por suerte la junta de estudio se cambio a la casa de Kabeyama o esto sería aun mas incomodo"- pensó esta vez el pelilargo mientras veía como otra vez Kei lo miraba fijamente para luego desviar su vista hacia otro lugar, tal como había hecho durante todo este último tiempo. Desde aquel incidente que no se dirigían la palabra, en parte en vergüenza y en parte porque no sabían como actuar y qué decir.

- "tal vez debería hablar con él…" emm..Nak-

- mou!…tengo calor..- se quejo a su lado Midorikawa interrumpiendo cualquier tipo de comunicación por parte del exatleta- no podemos descansar?

-pero si recién empezamos- hablo Hiroto levantando la vista del libro de historia

-recién? Pero si llevamos como media hora…

-en realidad solo han pasado 5 minutos- lo corrigió Kidou mirando su reloj

-eh? Solo 5 minutos?- repitieron al mismo tiempo Midorikawa y Nakara, siendo este ultimo el que se llevo las miradas sorprendidas de los demás

-h-hai-asintió Kidou

-voy a morir! - dictamino el peliverde cayendo totalmente derrotado sobre la mesa mientras que Nakara miraba su cuaderno nervioso

-"solo 5 minutos?…"-pensó el peliazul angustiado-"yo crei que ya había pasado una hora…parece que no fue buena idea sentarme al frente de Kazemaru-san "

-tal vez podríamos descansar un poco- dijo Hiroto mirando a Kidou esperando que este lo aprobara

-en serio?- pregunto el niño helado ilusionado

-emm…-el pelirrojo miro a Kidou el cual tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido- bueno…

- esta bien, descansemos un poco- acepto finalmente el de rastas suavizando su expresión- pero solo 10 minutos…

-eh? Porque tan corto?

-¬¬…

- voy a ir a buscar jugo- anuncio Kabeyama levantándose de su puesto, interrumpiendo así la mirada asesina de Kidou hacia el pobre peliverde

-yo te ayudo- se ofreció rápidamente Nakara siguiendo al más alto dejando tras suyo la habitación en silencio

-bien ahora que el chibi se fue…-empezó a hablar Midorikawa volteándose hacia el otro pelilargo-… kaze-chan habla

-hablar? De que?- pregunto mientras lo recorría un escalofrío al ver como todas las miradas estaban puestas en él

- sobre ti y Nakara - continuo midori tranquilamente

-ah? p-p-porque?

-últimamente ustedes han estado actuando algo extraño- le explico kidou mirándolo fijamente-"aunque no han sido los únicos"- pensó recordando a cierta parejita

-extraño? e-en serio?

-mhm- asintió Midorikawa

- paso algo entre ustedes dos?- pregunto Hiroto logrando que Kazemaru se pusiera mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba

-pa-pasar algo? N-no, no paso nada- mintió al tiempo que las imágenes sucedidas en el baño pasaban por su mente logrando que inconscientemente apretara los puños

-estas seguro?

-s-si Midori

-no te creo- sentencio el mediocampista- hagamos una apuesta

-"una apuesta?"- pensó sorprendido, sin embargo al ver el rostro de su amigo se pudo dar cuenta de que esa propuesta la había planeado con antelación y no era del momento- no quiero

-eh? Porque? Tienes miedo que gane?

-no

-entonces?

-solo…no quiero

-¬.¬…entonces le voy a decir al chibi qu…-hablo levantándose de su puesto

-no! Espera!

-m?

-yo…acepto la apuesta- dijo o mejor dicho susurro Kazemaru mientras Midorikawa sonreía triunfante- que apostamos?

- Bien, si yo gano tu me dirás que paso con el chibi- explico el peliverde sentándose en su puesto- y si tu ganas dejare de preguntarte y…te comprare el almuerzo por una semana- agrego al final al ver que el defensa lo miraba no muy convencido

-yo no compro almuerzo

-te lo hago

- prefiero que solo dejes de preguntar- respondió con una mueca al recordar los efecto que había padecido por comer la comida hecha por su amigo

-como van a competir?- pregunto Hiroto desviando el tema sobre el almuerzo

-jugando- respondió sonriente Midorikawa

-jugando?

Rápidamente la pregunta del exatleta fue contestada al ver como su futuro rival sacaba una consola de videojuegos de su mochila junto con un kilo de juegos

-"ahora entiendo porque su mochila estaba tan pesada"- pensó el pelirrojo al recordar como tuvo que ayudar a midori a llevar su mochila.

-me niego

-eh? Pero kaze-chan ya aceptaste! No puedes retirarte ahora

- si juego contra ti seguro que pierdo ¬¬ …- argumento cruzándose de brazos

-pero…

-apostemos de otra forma

-hm - midorikawa frunció el ceño y miro a los otros dos chicos en busca de apoyo. El pelirrojo con solo ver la expresión que el chico ponía trajo de golpe la imagen de midori-kappa a su mente por lo que no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, levemente sonrojado.

-"no pienses en eso ahora, Hiroto"- se reto mentalmente al tiempo en que pensaba en algo para ayudar a "su" kap- o sea amigo- y …si yo juego contigo?

-eh?

-yo juego contigo en vez de midorikawa- repitió el excapitan de génesis ahora más calmado.

- en serio?- pregunto el otro exalien sorprendido mientras Hiroto asentía seguro y le sonreía- que dices kaze-chan?

-amm…esta bien

Mientras que los contrincantes comenzaban a buscar algún videojuego que ambos conocieran; Goenji se encontraba caminando sin dirección, divagando sobre que hacer.  
Hace días que en la mente del delantero aparecía el rostro de Endou , aumentando su enojo consigo mismo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo cobarde que era al no hacerle frente y esquivarlo cada día como si no lo conociera, pero que podía hacer? no es que desconfiara del portero ni nada por el estilo, solo era que desconfiaba totalmente de su capacidad de autocontrol y de no terminar matando a pelotazos a cierto peliazul de anteojos.

-"porque siempre él?"- pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño al recordar todas las veces que el torpe chico se había entrometido dificultándole las cosas. Sin embargo una leve punzada en el hombro le hizo recordar que en parte también lo había ayudado, gracias a la extraña situación en el baño, Endou no se había fijado en el labio sangrante e hinchado que llevaba en ese instante por el golpe de ese gigante desconocido…

-"ese sujeto…aun tengo que saber porque me golpeo"-pensó seriamente- "y cual es su relación con Fubu…""

-Someoka! Lanza!

Goenji detuvo abruptamente su marcha al escuchar ese grito

-"esa voz…" Endou - pronuncio para luego girarse y quedar de frente a la cancha junto al rio en la cual se llevaba un encuentro entre el portero de Raimon y el reciente nombrado pelirosa. Ambos se veían sonrientes mientras Someoka lanzaba diferentes tiros que Endou atrapaba sin problemas

El pelopincho sonrió levemente, esa imagen le traía buenos recuerdos y el poder observar al portero lo tranquilizaba un poco en su frustración de no poder verlo los últimos días. Así que colocándose en un sector con sombra se quedo mirando, esperando que con eso llegara una solución a su mente en cuanto a que hacer.

^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^

-pero que?…o.o

-vamos Hiroto! Tu puedes!- animaba Midorikawa mientras los recién llegados Kabeyama y Nakara miraban atónitos la escena- usa Impactrueno!

-etto…kidou-san?- susurro Nakara saliendo de su asombro y dejando los jugos sobre la mesa. Sin embargo gracias al ruido metido por Midori y el juego, el de rastas no lo escucho por lo que siguió escribiendo en su cuaderno concentradamente

-ki-kidou-san- lo llamo esta vez Kabeyama pero sin obtener resultados, por lo que Nakara fue y lo tiro levemente de la polera para que le prestara atención

-m? que sucede?

-tu jugo- respondió el peliazul con una sonrisa mientras le extendía el vaso con el líquido el cual el de goggles acepto

-gracias

-también trajimos galletas y…

-Hiroto liquida a la princesa Peach!- interrumpió el peliverde mientras Kazemaru fruncía el ceño

- "ultima vez que elijo mi personaje al azar"- pensó al tiempo que le tiraba una bomba al pikachu de Hiroto.

Por su parte el pelirrojo trataba de esquivar la bomba y a la vez de concentrarse en el juego, aunque era un poco difícil ya que los ánimos de Midorikawa no hacían más que traerle a la mente la imagen de su versión Kappa

-Midorikawa- san quieres jugo?- pregunto Nakara deteniendo al efusivo peliverde

-eh? Arigatou chibi- agradeció con una sonrisa para luego volver a mirar la pantalla- cuidado! Hiroto sal…ta…uo.o- finalizo el exalien para luego voltearse en cámara lenta para ver como gracias a su emoción había tirado parte de su jugo al pelirrojo que ahora lo miraba perplejo

-yo…

-gane!- dijo triunfante Kazemaru

-que? Eso es trampa!- reclamo inmediatamente el niño helado volteándose primero donde Kazemaru con enojo y luego de nuevo hacia su empapado amigo- Hiroto lo siento, yo no quería y… NO GANASTE!- finalizo girándose otra vez hacia el otro pelilargo que lo miraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-claro que si!

-que no!

-que si!

-que no!

-si,si,si!

-no,no,no!

Los dos chicos se miraban con furia mientras que Kabeyama corría a buscar una toalla para el pelirrojo el cual se encontraba secándose con unas servilletas que Nakara le pasaba bajo la atónita mirada de Kidou, el cual solo pensaba en lo inteligente que había sido en haber estudiado antes de venir a esta "junta de estudio"

-Wyvern Clash!

-Hikari no Tetsui!

Endou sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que detenía la técnica de Someoka el cual también lo miraba sonriente

-no esta mal Someoka

-ja! La próxima vez no lo detendrás- aseguro el delantero mientras que el portero se sentaba en el piso secándose el sudor de la frente.

Definitivamente había sido bueno encontrarse con Someoka en esta cancha, necesitaba despejar su mente y el jugar football con su amigo lo había ayudado bastante

-quieres?- pregunto Someoka acercándose y extendiéndole una botella de agua

-Hai! Gracias - el chico tomo un gran sorbo- ah! que bien se siente-exclamo aliviado- ah! se me olvidaba…Someoka quieres una galleta?

-una galleta?- repitió el pelirosa para luego ver como Endou sacaba un paquetito azul del bolsillo y le ofrecía

-si quieres puedes sacar mas de una

- amm…una esta bien- hablo mientras sacaba una galleta y la observaba curioso- tienen forma de…pingüino?

-Haig! Meg las regalog…Nakara- explico después de tragarse la galleta que estaba comiendo

-Nakara?…ah! no es el que usa unos anteojos enormes?

-mhm

-y el que esquivo un pelotazo por parte del Goenji el otro día- termino de recordar el delantero mientras que el castaño se atoraba con su galleta

-cof cof…emm…h-hai

Endou bajo la mirada y observo el paquete que el peliazul le había hecho entrega el día después de ese incidente…

-_Gomenasai Endou-san! Muchas gracias por tu ayuda! Yo…yo hab-hablare con pelop- o sea con Goenji-san y le explicare todo!_

Esas fueron las palabras que Kei había dicho en ese momento sin embargo no se espero que Goenji en vez de hablar le lanzara un pelotazo el cual gracias a sus habilidades ninjas o quien sabe que de Nakara, logro esquivar.

-"a veces Goenji es un poco testarudo"- pensó frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que recordaba todos sus intentos fallidos de querer hablar con él.

-Hey! Endou!

-m?- el chico alzo la vista encontrándose con la cara del pelirosa a unos poco centímetros de la suya- o.o…q-que pasa s-someoka?

-te sientes bien? –pregunto preocupado y sin notar la cercanía entre ambos mientras que desde lejos cierto pelopincho se aguantaba las ganas de ir y darle un pelotazo por estar tan cerca de "su" chico

-"confía en Someoka"- se repetía con los puños y dientes apretados

-h-hai…po-porque lo preguntas?

-te he estado hablando y tu no me contestabas- explico el pelirosa separándose, dejando un poco más tranquilo al portero y sobre todo a Goenji

- gomen Soemoka…etto q-que me decías?

Por un momento Endou creyó que el generalmente seguro delantero, ahora dudaba de si hablar o no, parecía un poco incomodo y hasta nervioso sin embargo finalmente hablo

- Tu…bueno Goenji y tu…discutieron?

-eh?

-es que se ven algo distantes en las practicas- explico rápidamente

-amm…bueno- Endou se rasco la cabeza algo incomodo pensando en que responder.

-Si no quieres decírmelo no importa- trato de tranquilizarlo Someoka al ver que el chico se demoraba en contestar

-eh? No, no es eso…es solo que …"no sé si lo podría llamar 'discusión' "- pensó al recordar el mutismo de Goenji desde ese momento hasta ahora- es… complicado…

-ahh…-susurro incomodo-"de verdad no soy bueno para este tipo de conversaciones u-.-"

-arigatou…someoka- el pelirosa miro sorprendido al portero que le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

-no tienes porque agradecerme- respondió en un murmullo avergonzado y mirando en otra dirección, aunque sintiéndose un poco mas aliviado de no tener que seguir hablando del tema que el mismo había puesto.

-ah! por cierto, donde esta Fubuki?

-ah?

-el siempre te acompaña a entrenar, no?

-amm…bueno…él esta…e- estudiando- termino nervioso

-estudiando?

-si, para los exámenes

-o.o…los exámenes! Se me habían olvidado!- grito el castaño levantándose rápidamente y comenzando a correr hacia la escalera- me tengo que ir! Nos vemos mañana! Y gracias de nuevo!

Someoka solo atino a levantar la mano para despedirse mientras veía alejarse a su amigo. Por su parte Goenji comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a la que se había ido el portero. El estar ahí le había aclarado la mente y ahora sabia que debía hacer: seguir evitando a Endou hasta haber resuelto el problema con la mole. Debía protegerlo de ese tipo y si estar peleados era la solución entonces así estarían hasta terminar el otro asunto.

^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^/./^

-Nakara…

-s-si?

-deja de dibujar pingüinos- le ordeno Kidou de brazos cruzados mientras Kei tapaba los dibujos inútilmente

-p-pero…

-concéntrate, ya te queda poco

-p-pero…ya estoy cansado - admitió para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre el cuaderno- no podemos descansar?

- …-Kidou pensó por un momento la petición mientras veía como Midorikawa cabeceaba tratando de no quedarse dormido mientras Hiroto le explicaba como hacer un ejercicio, al parecer el jugo lo había ayudado a centrarse y poder seguir actuando con normalidad.

Ya había anochecido y toda la tarde se habían pasado estudiando casi sin descanso bajo las órdenes del estratega, que además había prohibido cualquier tipo de apuesta para evitar retrasos.

-esta bien- acepto finalmente

-eh? Que cosa?- pregunto adormilado el peliverde

-pueden descansar- repitió Kidou con una gotita en la sien al ver como con solo decir eso Midorikawa abría los ojos entusiasmado

-en serio? Entonces puedo jugar…?- pregunto apuntando a su consola

-si, puedes jugar

Como si fuera un niño pequeño el exalien casi salto sobre el aparato mientras que Kidou se sentía casi como el padre de familia al tener que dar tantos permisos.

-quien quiere jugar?

-emm…Kabeyama podría ir a ver si mi polera está seca?- pregunto Hiroto con nerviosismo ya que no quería terminar de nuevo bajo los efectos de midori-kappa y un nuveo vaso de jugo sobre su cara.

-Hai- asintió el mas grande y ambos se fueron dejando solos a las 3 posibles victimas

-chibi quieres jugar?

-amm…no soy muy bueno…

-no importa-respondió con una sonrisa extendiéndole el control

-bueno…si tu lo dices- susurro no muy convencido al tiempo que tomaba el dichoso control

-kaze-chan juegas?

-eh? Pero si yo ya jugué

-y? te toca de nuevo- respondió nuevamente sonriendo mientras Kazemaru lo fulminaba con la mirada- o es que no quieres jugar con el chib…

- pásamelo- ordeno el exatleta extendiendo la mano mientras Midorikawa sonreía triunfante y le pasaba el control

-"si no puedo saber lo que paso, por lo menos lograre que se reconcilien"- pensó orgulloso de su nuevo plan mientras veía como los otros dos chicos se miraban nerviosos

5 minutos después…

-chibi Link no te suicides! No! no sal…tes

-p-perdón- se disculpo Nakara

-n-no te preocupes, aun te quedan dos vidas - trato de animarlo el peliverde con un tic en el ojo. La verdad no esperaba que Kei fuera tan malo – solo trata de no apretar todos los botones a la vez u-.-

-h-hai…lo intentare- susurro aunque estaba seguro que no lo lograría ya que en ese momento su atención estaba en el chico a su lado y en intentar tranquilizarse

-cuidado con la bomba!

-eh?

PUM!

Su personaje exploto mientras que a todos les corría una gotita por la sien

-chibi Link todavía tienes una vida! u^^- volvió a animar Midori- aun puedes destronar a la princesa Peach!

-¬¬… - Kazemaru fulmino con la mirada a su amigo ya que gracias a él tenia de nuevo ese personaje- "solo porque esta ayudando a Nakara lo perdo…" midori! Suelta mi control!

-es para ayudar al chibi!- se defendió para luego tirar al personaje de Kazemaru por un acantilado- listo! Ahora solo te queda…una vida?

Midorikawa se volteo sorprendido hacia Kazemaru, estaba tan concentrado en ayudar al chibi que no había notado que el pelilargo había estado perdiendo vidas a propósito para ayudar el peliazulado

-"aunque estan peleados igual lo ayuda…" tu…-pronuncio al final en un susurro

-que? Porque me miras as…

-kaze-chan eres tan buen amigo! - grito finalmente abrazando al exatleta el cual abrió los ojos sorprendido

-mi-midori s-sueltame- pidió avergonzado al tiempo que veía llegar a Hiroto y a Kabeyama

-midorikawa…

-eh? Hiroto! Kaze-chan es genial!- le informo aun emocionado mientras el otro trataba de soltarse sin mucho éxito

-aah…

Eso fue lo único que pronuncio el atónito pelirrojo, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes. La verdad es que Hiroto no entendía el como de un momento para otro Midorikawa paso de pelearse con Kazemaru a abrazarlo como si un oso de peluche se tratara, solo sabia que en ese instante, por primera vez, quería ser el exatleta.

CONTINUARA…

_Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo aclarar que Hiroto llevaba puesta una polera de Kabeyama mientras la suya se secaba y que el videojuego que juegan es Super Smash Bros, porque es el único que yo "conozco"…sip, mis conocimientos sobre videojuegos es bastante nulo u-.-  
Ahora a responder mis kappa-reviews *^*:_

_Yuki Konsuey Usushino: Que feliz! Soy muy feliz de tener nuevos lectores! Eso me anima mucho mas a seguir escribiendo, asi que arigatou! ^o^  
Sobre las parejas estoy muy feliz de que te guste someokaxfubuki, tambien es una de mis parejas favoritas, en general tampoco entiendo mucho lo de fubukixgoenji ya que nunca hablaron mucho que digamos, pero igual trato que durante la historia tengan sus momentos… pero no te asustes! No tengo intenciones de cambiar alguna pareja…no por ahora(? ), en cuanto a tsunami y tachimukai los pienso agregar, pero todavía falta para su aparición non  
Me algera que te guste Nakara, es un" poco" pavo y tiene que soportar a su "dulce" y loca hermana, pero créeme no es tan mala como parece unn  
etto…sobre la comida de midori...creo que es un poco suicida comerla yuki-san, no solo te enferma del estomago sino también te hace tener sueños raros (si no pregúntale al traumado de hiroto u-.-)..  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y paz y feliz año para ustedes también ^^_

_kerupin9: see… kazemaru y nakara hadas son lo mejor XDD y dudo que hiroto pueda controlar a midori…no por ahora, los poderes de kappa lo tienen totalmente dominado u-.- ..bueno espero que de verdad te haya gustado este capitulo, aun no me convence mucho "tu esta bueno" ¬¬ …gracias por tu review ^^_

_Shouko-Marigold: si! Siempre mas vale tarde que nunca! Y no eres horrible por tardarte con tu review, puedes demorarte 1000 años pero de todas formas seré feliz si puedo recibirlo asi que no te preocupes :D, yo debería disculparme por demorarme tanto en actualizar u.u  
Me alegro que te gustara el nagumoxsuzuno, me siento mas tranquila al saber que quedo bien ^^ …y si, a hiroto le gusto el mido-kappa, el único problema es que ahora no lo deja llevar una vida muy normal…supongo que con el tiempo se le pasara…espero u._.  
Sobre Goenji pronto se sabra quien lo dejo asi… jojojo muy pronto …pero no quiero decir nada mas o arruino la sorpresa XD  
Bueno un abrazo para ti también y que tengas un muuuuuuy buen año! (repito nunca es tarde ;D)_


	12. Chapter 12: La clase de gimnasia

_Hola! Por fin llego con el capitulo nuevo! ^o^ ..lo siento por demorarme siempre en subir pero la verdad la inspiración no siempre esta de mi lado y tampoco el tiempo, sobre todo ahora que cada vez la universidad se me hace más difícil u.u o tal vez yo me vuelvo más tonta (?) XDD  
De todas formas voy a poner todo mi empeño para seguir escribiendo y agradezco los reviews que he recibido, como siempre digo y no me cansare de decirlo, son mi GRAN motivación para seguir con esta historia, así que MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_A continuación el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste._

**Capitulo 12: La clase de gimnasia**

-"Kazemaru Ichirouta si o si tienes que hablar con él!"- pensó decidido el pelilargo sacando su cabeza bajo el agua- pero…como?

El exatleta miro hacia la banca donde los profesores se encontraban junto a Nakara, el cual se encontraba escribiendo un informe sobre quien sabe que, como castigo por no haber traído su uniforme de gimnasia o mejor dicho traje de baño.  
Hoy era el último día antes de que comenzara el periodo de exámenes que duraba tres días, así que la mayoría estaba disfrutando la clase de natación como un descanso antes de volver a estudiar. Sin embargo no era mucho lo que se podía disfrutar de la piscina ya que se encontraba bastante llena gracias a la brillante idea de sus profesores de juntar 4 cursos en la misma clase.

- Si me acerco ahora…

KAZE-CHAN!

-eh?

SPLASH!

En un segundo un tsunami se vino encima de kazemaru mojándolo más de lo que ya estaba mientras sus brazos trataban de cubrirlo inútilmente, ya pasada la ola pudo ver como un alegre peliverde le sonreía a su lado inocentemente

- Ohayou! Kaze-chan! Chib…y el chibi?- pregunto el helado dándose cuenta recién de su ausencia y buscándolo entre el mar humano de alumnos

-esta castigado

- castigado?- repitió el ojinegro interrumpiendo su búsqueda y mirando a kazemaru- porque?

-porque no trajo bañador…

-otra vez?- pregunto ahora una tercera voz

Ambos pelilargos se voltearon para ver que Kabeyama y Kido se encontraban sentados en la orilla de la piscina, cerca de ellos escuchando la conversación, siendo el más alto el que había hablado

-otra vez?- repitió Kidou interesado

- en la clase anterior de natación tampoco trajo su uniforme- explico Kabeyama

-tal vez el chibi no sabe nadar y no quiere que lo sepamos-dedujo Midori

-o tal vez solo se le olvida porque aun no se adapta al horario- hablo ahora Kidou mientras el resto asentían ante lo lógico de esa idea

- "Nakara solo lleva unas semanas aquí y con lo despistado que es…"- pensó Kazemaru mirando en dirección al peliazulado que justo en ese momento se le cayó la goma y tuvo que levantarse a buscarla, como si eso reafirmara lo que recién había pensado

- y Hiroto?

- Todavía esta en los vestuarios- respondió Kidou al inquieto peliverde- estaba ayudando a Endou a cambiarse…

-ahh…eh? A cambiarse?- grito el exalien recién procesando la información y de paso sacando al exatleta de sus pensamientos

- cambiarse? De que…

Pero antes de que Kazemaru pudiera terminar de preguntar Midorikawa había salido de la piscina como un rayo y empezó a correr hacia el vestuario, dejándolos a todos confundidos menos a Kidou que solo sonrió por lo obvio de la situación.

- Endou estas seguro que no quieres descansar?

- si Hiroto, estoy bien!- hablo con una gran sonrisa el capitán de Raimon mientras cerraba su bolso y el pelirrojo lo miraba no muy convencido

-pero…

-en serio! No tienes porque preo…

-Endou…- lo interrumpió el pelirrojo al tiempo que apuntaba el bolso del chico- tu traje de baño se engancho en el cierre

-eh?… c-como…-musito sin comprender muy el hecho para luego comenzar a tirar la tela tratando de soltarla mientras que Hiroto soltaba un suspiro resignado.

Desde hace unos días que su capitán estaba más torpe y distraído que nunca, además de tener unas asombrosas ojeras; y aunque lo trataba de ocultar con su gran sonrisa y energía, igual había logrado darse cuenta de que no estaba bien.

-argh! Porque no se suelta!- bufo molesto el castaño aun tirando más fuerte la tela

-tienes que mover el cierre- hablo Hiroto para luego ir y ayudar a su amigo en su dilema- listo

-arigatou Hiroto!…ahora a la piscina!- dijo animado y con decisión- vamos!

-ha…i

Un leve escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelirrojo, con el rabillo del ojo pudo notar que un poco mas allá Shuuya Goenji lo miraba fijamente y de forma amenazante, estaba claro que se encontraba vigilando de que nadie tocara a "su" endou mas de los necesario.

-Hiroto sucede algo?

- eh? N-no, nada

-ven! Los demás deben estar esperándonos!- hablo al tiempo que iba y tomaba el brazo de su amigo para luego tironearlo hacia la salida, mientras el pelirrojo sentía como lo asesinaban mentalmente por la espalda con miles de pelotazos.  
Ya fuera del recinto se sintió más aliviado pero, solo duro unos segundos ya que después apareció frente a ellos un mojado y cansado Midorikawa

-hi…roto- hablo entrecortadamente mientras recuperaba el aire y el nombrado pelirrojo sentía como un fuerte calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas

-midorikawa! Que haces aquí? se te quedo algo?- cuestiono amigable el portero mientras que el recién llegado palidecía levemente

-eh? N-no…no es eso…y-yo- el chico miro el piso en busca de una explicación, sin embargo no había ni una, su cuerpo lo había llevado casi como reflejo hasta ahí y él ni siquiera sabía el porque- emmm…yo vine a…buscarlos!- dijo finalmente y con una sonrisa algo fingida

- a buscarnos?

- es que…el profesor los llamo- mintió

-eh? El profesor?- grito alarmado endou y antes de que el peliverde pudiera decir algo mas el castaño comenzó a correr hacia la piscina tirando de paso a un sonrojado Hiroto bajo la apenada mirada del peliverde

- baka…midorikawa- susurro para si el chico mientras veía la pareja alejarse, ahora no solo había mentido sino que tambien debía crear una nueva excusa para explicar su reciente comportamiento a sus amigos que lo esperaban en la piscina.

^/./^ /./^/./^ /./^ /./^ /./^ /./^ /./^ /./^ /./^ /./^ /./^ /./^ /./^ /./^

-hey! Someoka!

-someoka espera!

-que?- gruño finalmente el pelirosa volteándose y viendo como Max y Handa se acercaban a él

-someoka a donde vas?- pregunto preocupado el castaño- no piensas escaparte de nuevo, o si?

-escaparme?

-hace un rato te fuiste sin decir nada a nadie…

-y en dirección a las canchas de basketball- agrego Max mientras veía como su amigo pelirosa comenzaba a ponerse un poco incomodo

-yo solo fui a tomar agua- mintió mientras los otros dos fruncían el ceño ante tal respuesta

-en serio?- pregunto Handa mientras someoka asentía- y ahora a donde vas?

- a tomar más agua marca Fubuki?- finalizo irónico y a la vez inocentemente Max mientras que someoka se sonrojaba fuertemente y comenzaba a balbucear algo inentendible- jajajajaja mira tu cara! Esta casi del color de tu pelo! Jajaja- se rio el de gorro causando que el sonrojo del delantero pasara de vergüenza a de ira

-de quien crees que te estas riendo?- dijo ahora molesto el pelirrosa comenzando a perseguir a Max el cual seguía riéndose mientras que Handa suspiraba cansado

-nee…someoka- lo llamo el castaño tratando de detener la persecución sin resultado- someoka!

-que?- dijo aun corriendo detrás del mediocampista

- ahora piensas ir de nuevo a ver a fubuki?- pregunto el chico haciendo que esta vez someoka se detuviera en seco

- ya te dije que iba a tomar agua

- de verdad piensas que vamos a creer eso?- hablo max acercándose ya mas tranquilo mientras someoka lo observaba a él y a Handa para luego sonreir imperceptiblemente. Era claro que sus amigos y compañeros de equipo lo conocían muy bien

-en realidad- comenzó a hablar- pensaba en ir a buscarlo

- a buscarlo? Porque? No esta en clases?- interrogo ahora el castaño preocupado por el albino

-no, no es eso…parece que hoy no le toca basketball

En serio?- pregunto extrañado Handa mientras veía a su pareja el cual solo alzaba los hombros en señal que no tenía idea

- Hoy le toca natación- hablo una cuarta voz de la nada asustando a los otros 3 presentes

-sha…shadow.- farfullo el pelirosa al ver quien había hablado- "cuando llego aquí?" emm… que dijiste?

- a fubuki le toca natación- repitió el recién llegado mientras que los demás asentían

- aunque eso es un poco raro, porque ge…someoka a donde vas?

- a la piscina

- no puedes ir ahora! El profesor te va a retar!- argumento Handa colocándose al frente del delantero deteniéndolo- ya tuviste problemas la semana pasada con el director

- …- el delantero de Raimon miro a su amigo, sabia que él tenia razón pero también sabia que algo le sucedía a Fubuki. Su novio siempre le contaba lo que le pasaba, sus preocupaciones y lo que le molestaba, pero ahora era diferente…y él quería saber porque- Handa déjame pasar

-pero…Max di algo ¬¬ -

-si él quiere ir, hay que deja…

-shadow!- llamo ahora el castaño interrumpiendo a su novio y esperando que el oscuro delantero si lo ayudara

-…

-genial- mascullo para luego ver la cara de su amigo que denotaba cierta molestia- entonces…nosotros te acompañaremos

-eh?

-verdad?- pregunto mirando a shadow y a max esperando que esta vez sí lo apoyaran. Por un momento el del gorro pareció bastante sorprendido, sin embargo después su expresión cambio a una sonrisa, la idea le había gustado, sobre todo porque la iniciativa la había tomado su responsable novio. Por parte de Shadow…pareció aceptarla porque no hizo comentario alguno

- que dices someoka?

-…hagan lo que quieran…

^/./^ /./^/./^ /./^ /./^ /./^ /./^ /./^ /./^ /./^ /./^ /./^ /./^ /./^ /./^ /./^ -

- Endou! Cuida…

PAFFF!

-do…-finalizo Kidou para luego ver como su amigo salía a la superficie sobándose la cabeza después de golpearse contra la pared de la piscina

-itaai!

-endou! Estas bien?- pregunto un preocupado Hiroto

- h-hai…-asintió con una sonrisa no muy convincente- n-no fue n-nada…-continuo mientras sacaba su mano y dejaba a la vista una mancha roja y un leve aumento de volumen en el sector

-creo que es mejor llevarte a la enfermería

- eh? Pero kidou si no es nada…- continuo el capitán de Raimon mientras que el de rastas fruncía el ceño y Hiroto se encogía de hombros

-endou tienes que…

WAAA! Esta helada!

-Kabeyama! Espera!

Los 3 chicos desviaron su atención para ver como el gigante de kabeyama trataba de salir de la piscina mientras que midorikawa lo sujetaba de una pierna tratando de evitar su huida

-esta muy helada

-no es cierto! Además si nadas un poco se te va a pasar el frio- argumento el de pelo lima aferrándose más a la pierna del otro. Tenía una gran sonrisa, había tenido suerte ya que al regresar nadie le pregunto por su huida hacia los vestidores y ahora podía estar tranquilo sin preocuparse de inventar mas excusas.

-midoriwa quiero salir- lloriqueo el otro

-pero si te vas quien va a jugar conmigo?

- emm…Kazemaru?

-kaze-chan esta ocupado viendo al chibi- respondió el peliverde justo cuando se hizo un silencio total en la piscina y todas las miradas se posaron en un rojo Kazemaru, el cual solo pensaba como asesinar a dicho exalien

- etto…kaz-kaze-chan- pronuncio midori nervioso- yo lo s…

- estas muerto ¬¬ -

- o.o…-Midorikawa palideció y empujando a Kabeyama a un lado salió corriendo de la piscina perseguido por un muy enojado Kazemaru

-Midori ven aca!

-nooo…alejate de mi!

-u-.- - tanto hiroto como Kidou les corrió una gotita por la sien mientras veían la persecución llevada por los pelilargos, olvidándose de paso del portero lastimado.

Por otro lado, un poco mas apartado del lugar se encontraba cierto pelirosa subiendo a un árbol seguido por un serio albino

- Bien! De aquí podre ver mejor- dijo victorioso Someoka al colocarse en una posición estratégica mientras que Shadow se colocaba cerca suyo- donde esta Handa y Max?

- fueron al baño- respondió estoico el delantero

-ah…- susurro el pelirosa con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, estaba seguro haber visto a los dos chicos en el baño antes de que comenzara la clase de gimnasia- "tal vez tomaron mucha agua"- pensó inocentemente para luego centrarse en su objetivo: encontrar a Fubuki

-FUBUKI!

-"eso fue rapido"- pensó someoka para luego abrir los ojos como platos al ver como Midorikawa utilizaba a "su" fubuki como escudo contra Kazemaru

-fubuki ayudame!- decía el pequeño peliverde escondiéndose detrás del albino

-etto.…

-midori ven aquí!- hablo Kazemaru para luego comenzar una persecución alrededor del delantero siendo movido un poco de vez en cuando por Midori para evitar que el otro lo agarrara.

-"me estoy mareando . " emm…p-pueden dejar de dar vue…

-te atrape!- grito triunfante Kazemaru mientras sujetaba el brazo de Midori y Fubuki agradecia el que la persecución hubiera llegado a su fin

-noo…! Kaze-chan de verdad lo siento

-¬¬…eso no te va a salv…

HEY! USTEDES!

-eh?

Tanto midorikawa y kazemaru detuvieron su pequeña platica para ver como en un segundo eran rodeados por un grupo de compañeros que sonreían sospechosamente

-no creen que están un poco secos- hablo uno mientras el resto asentían

-"secos?"- fue lo ultimo que pudo pensar el defensa para luego sentir como sus compañeros lo elevaban del piso y lo tiraban a la piscina como si fuera un saco de papas junto con midorikawa y un mareado fubuki

-bien! Ahora vamos por la próxima victima!- anuncio orgulloso uno del grupo para luego irse como manada en busca de los siguientes, mientras que por otra parte Shadow pedia que algún poder supremo lo ayudara en ese momento para tranquilizar al energúmeno que en ese instante era Someoka.

-"donde están max y handa?"- se preguntaba mientras sentía su brazos ceder contra la fuerza del más alto.

-ah! mi oído!- se quejo kazemaru al salir a la superficie y sentir un pitido en este.

-cofcof…creo que trague agua- hablo fubuki cerca suyo

- fubuki! Estas bien?- pregunto kazemaru olvidándose de su molestia y viendo al pequeño albino

-eh? Si, estoy bien…no es…cofcof…nada- sonrio- donde esta midorikawa?

- eh? Midori?- kazemaru comenzó a ver a todos lados sin embargo no había rastro del peliverde- "en donde esta?" midorikawa!- lo llamo pero nadie respondió empezando a preocuparlo- mido…O.O

El chico abrió los ojos como platos, estaba seguro que alguien le había tocado la pierna

-"seguro que solo fue casua…o.o"- el chico no pudo terminar su idea cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba la pierna haciendo que un escalofrió lo recorriera- "pero que!"

-sucede algo?- pregunto Fubuki al ver a su compañero tan palido como una estatua- kazema…?

WAAAARG!

De la nada Midorikawa salió del agua con los brazos en alto imitando a un monstruo o algo por el estilo mientras los otros casi se abrazan por la sorpresa.

-jajajajaja miren sus caras jajajaja

-*¬¬ tu…- empezó el peliceleste recuperándose del susto y con claras intenciones de matar al otro

-por cierto donde están esos tipos? Quiero que me tiren de nuevo fue muy divertido- continuo hablando como si nada el pseudo-monstruo

-midorikawa…

-si? Uo.o…ka-kaze-ch-chan…porque me miras asi?- pregunto ahora el niño helado con miedo al ver la cara de su amigo

-yo? Por nada- respondió irónico al tiempo que se tiraba contra el otro y comenzaban una pelea de quien hunde al otro o algo similar a eso.

Por su parte Fubuki solo le corría una gotita por la sien al ver esta escena; sin mucho mas que hacer se dio media vuelta con la clara intención de irse cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-fubuki

-goenji- susurro al voltearse y ver quien le hablaba

-tenemos que hablar

-ah…hai- asintió algo incomodo y nervioso temiendo de que el chico quisiera hablar de "ese" tema.

Al tiempo que los dos delanteros salían de la piscina y buscaban un lugar apartado para tener su plática, Shadow suspiraba aliviado al ver que Someoka se quedaba por fin tranquilo y dejaba de armar tanto alboroto

-tenemos que bajar- anuncio

-bajar?- pregunto- acaso quieres escuchar la conversación?

En efecto, el pelirosa solo asintió para luego comenzar su descenso, mientras shadow lo veía aun en su lugar no muy convencido de la idea.

-te vas a quedar aquí?- cuestiono al ver que su amigo no se movia

-…- el oscuro chico frunció el ceño pensativo, la idea de escuchar conversaciones ajenas no le entusiasmaba mucho, de hecho el sorprendía que su amigo lo quisiera hacer ya que no era ese tipo de personas, pero era eso o ser descubierto por los profesores si es que someoka se "descontrolaba" como hace un momento por algo que no fuera de su agrado- "parece que no tengo otra opción"- sin mas el chico comenzó a bajar de su escondite

Ya en el suelo vio que someoka se encontraba estático, escondido detrás de unos arbustos, sin hacer ruido shadow lo imito y con solo colocándose a su lado quedo igual de perplejo. En solo unos segundos la apacible piscina se había convertido en un campo de batalla en donde algunos peleaban en el agua con los flotadores mientras otros les tiraban agua a los que estaba afuera, haciendo que mas de uno se resbalara por el piso mojado; y claro no faltaban los que andaban lanzando gente sin compasión a la piscina.  
Cabe decir que en todo ese alboroto ni Fubuki ni Goenji eran ya visibles.

-demonios!- mascullo Someoka por lo bajo mientras Shadow se hacia la idea de que ahora tenía que encontrar al pequeño chico de las nieves

Por otro lado la piscina era un caos y los profesores a cargo poco podían hacer al respecto

-Kidou! Dejame ir a la piscina!

- no!- respondió sentado el de rastas mientras sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de su capitán el cual inútilmente lograba arrastrarse para llegar al lugar deseado

-pero kidou! La batalla se ve muy entretenida- trato de argumentar el castaño

- no dejare que vayas ahí- rectificó el otro- "en su estado seguro que queda miedo muerto"- pensó preocupado el de goggles al ver los golpes que se daban con los pseudo-flotadores-espada

-pero…porque hiroto si puede?

El estratega alzo la vista para ver justo como en ese momento el pelirrojo muchacho se encontraba peleando con uno de sus compañeros con los flotadores usándolo como espadas. Aunque mas una pelea parecía que hiroto lo único que quería era que lo dejara en paz para poder salir de la bendita piscina, aparentemente el exalien había terminado ahí sin quererlo

- Porque…si- concluyo el de rastas mas convencido que nunca que no lo podía dejar entrar ahí- ahora quedate tranquilo y colócate la compresa fría en la frente

-haai…

El estratega suspiro aliviado, sin embargo al momento se tenso al escuchar una cierta vocecita cerca suyo

-kabeyama… espera! No te escapes!- grito midori mientras el mas grande se acercaba justo a donde estaban ellos

- no quiero ir midorikawa!- chillo el gigante para luego ir y abrazar un banco como si este lo protegiera

- pero kabeyama! Se se ve muy entretenido- dijo entusiasmado el peliverde mientras lo tironeaba- vamos! Además hay que ayudar a hiroto!

- no quiero .. - negó con la cabeza

- pero…eres el único que me puede acompañar ya que kazemaru se enojo conmigo

-"porque ese argumento me suena familiar"- pensó kabeyama mientras una gotita le corria por la sien- iie…no quiero, Nakara ayudame! – pidió el chico mirando al de anteojos que se encontraba sentado un poco mas allá en el banco escribiendo en su informe

- eh?- pronuncio levantando la vista del papel mirando primero a Kidou y endou que estaban al lado suyo y luego al otro lado- kabeyama-san?

Midorikawa frunció el ceño al ver como ahora el mayor se ocultaba tras el peliazul

-nee kabeyama solo es un juego, porque no quieres ir?- pregunto frustrado

-un juego?- pregunto nakara perdido

-hai!- asintió midorikawa para luego señalar la batalla con un dedo- no se ve entretenido chibi?

-ehh…

-midorikawa si quieres yo te acompaño!- se unió endou a la conversación mientras kidou estaba que se pegaba contra el banco al ver sus esfuerzos frustrados.

-eh? En serio?- pregunto con ojos ilusionados

-claro! Vam…

-endou!- pronuncio furioso Kidou pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo un grupo de queridos compañeros aparecieron por detrás y sin siquiera pensarlo tiraron todos al agua, incluido el pobre y vestido Nakara.

A lo lejos kazemaru observaba esta escena justo en el momento en que había logrado salir de esa nefasta piscina y sus ojos se posaban en la pequeña y menuda figura que era tironeada de un lado a otro, ni cuenta se había dado que el resto ya había sido tirado al agua y que tanto midorikawa como endou se encontraban peleando con sus nobles espadas de goma. Solo se fijo en ellos cuando vio como cerca de esos dos era lanzado el peliazulado con ropa y anteojos incluido.  
Sin saber como las palabras dichas hace un rato por Midorikawa retumbaron en su cabeza:

-_tal vez el chibi no sabe nadar y no quiere que lo sepamos…_

Solo eso basto para que el exatleta se volviera a introducir en la piscina con solo una cosa en mente: salvar a su amigo

CONTINUARA…

_Este capítulo quedo un poco más largo de lo normal, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
Tengo una pregunta que hacerles, como ya sabrán en fanfiction hay dos "áreas" para subir historias de Inazuma Eleven, una es en Anime y otro en Games, cuál de los dos les acomoda mas en que este la historia?_

_Bueno y ahora a responder sus reviews n.n_

_- kerupin9: Fuerza de kappa! ...arigatou y me alegro que te gustaran las partes de la junta de estudio, personalmente también son mis favoritas...sobre Hiroto, lo siento por matar las pasiones pero tratare de compensarlo en el futuro (?). Gracias por seguir leyendo y que el poder de los pingüinos también este contigo._

- _Yuki Konsuey Usushino: Yuki si después medio-mueres con la comida de Midori no me culpes que te lo adverti u-.- (Yue no dejes que eso pase ) ..y si, se que mate muchas pasiones al decir que el pelirrojo estaba ya con su camisa, pero bueno intentare compensarlo de alguna forma o ya lo habré compensado con este capitulo? (hiro sale solo en traje de baño ;D)  
Muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento, cualquier duda sobre viodeojuegos no dudare en preguntarles ;) y sobre subir una historia la verdad es que ya se me olvido u._. , pero creo que subiendo el primer capitulo a Doc Manager puedes comenzar a crear tu historia…si, lo se, esa explicación fue patética pero por ahora es lo único que se u-.- ..gomen!  
Arigatou por seguir leyendo y espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo._

_- Haruhi-nya: No te preocupes, estoy muy feliz de que sigas la historia y que te guste, arigatou …que bueno que te caiga bien Nakara y te comprendo en cuanto a las pelotas, son un peligro publico, yo lo se! Pobre perdiste tus anteojos, espero que no te haya dado derrame sanguíneo tambien uO.O  
Sobre kazemaru..quien sabe (fondo de intriga)es algo que me dare el gusto de dejar en suspenso, como ya he dicho nada en esta historia esta 100% decidido y las cosas pueden cambiar, aunque espero no demorarme mucho en escribir eso ._.  
Bueno, espero que el tiempo que esperaste para la continuación haya valido la pena, Arigatou por leer ^o^._


End file.
